Team Bonding Time
by captain-ally
Summary: A bonding session reveals some secrets the team really didn't want to know. Jack fears he's lost Ianto forever, and the team see just how far Jack's willing to go to save the one he loves...Multi chaptered fic, will be updating regularly.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you guys really know that little about each other?" Gwen asked, for the third time that day. Owen sighed.

"With Torchwood, you really don't get that much time to bond." Ianto told her.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, shaking her head. "It's just hard to believe that, working together, you don't know anything about each other." Jack had overheard the whole conversation. He thought about it, and then did something completely unexpected, and probably completely stupid. He shut down every machine in the Hub, leaving only the lights on.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked him, looking around in shock.

"I can't get a signal." Tosh informed them, tapping at her computer keyboard viciously.

"No you can't, Tosh. Because I've shut it all down."

"You've done WHAT?!" Ianto exclaimed at the same time as Tosh started "But I was…" Jack held up his hands.

"Nope. Don't wanna hear it. Because Gwen's right," Gwen smiled smugly. Ianto wanted to be sick. "We do need to get to know each other. Everyone. Board room. Now."

*

Jack handed round whisky. "Boeshane Peninsula finest." He told them, grinning mysteriously. He winked at Ianto as he gave him his glass. "Right. This is how it's gunna work. Four questions, to find out the maximum about each other. And, the twist…" He pulled out a big piece of machinery. "Best lie detector ever." Ianto looked at it. He felt like he had seen it before, but he wasn't sure where. "If something's untrue, the light turns red. Trust me, even think of lying, and I'll know." He grinned again. "You get to ask each person one question each."

"Wait." Ianto stopped him. Jack looked at the younger man. "Are you gunna be joining in?" Jack thought about it.

"Yes…" Ianto grinned at him. Jack thought it was worth it just to see that smile, but then he added something. "But, I have an option to say that I can't answer a question, or anyone else for that matter can't answer a question. OK?" He asked. They all nodded. "Gwen. Start. Pick anyone to answer four questions from each one of the team."

"Hmm…" Gwen thought about it. "Ianto." Ianto groaned.

"Shit."

"Okay then!" Jack said, grinning widely. "So, who wants to go first…?"

"Me!" Owen said. "I've got a few questions for tea-boy…"

"Damn." Ianto muttered.

"Remember Owen, I've got a right to say that he doesn't have to answer." Ianto smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, whatever. So, tea boy. When was the first time you shagged Jack?" Ianto smiled. Jack looked at Ianto. _I can tell him to stick it?_ Jack mouthed at Ianto. The Welshman shook his head slightly.

"Okay…" Ianto started. "After Suzie died…for the last time."

"No way." Owen said, staring at the light. It was green. "God."

"Me next!" Tosh said, gleefully. "Hmm…"

"Is this gunna be another one about mine and Jack's sex life?"

"Probably." Tosh grinned. "No! How do you make your amazing coffee?" Ianto looked at Jack.

"No, sorry, Tosh. I know, and that's all that's important. If you ever need to know, I'll tell you. But for now, it's under wraps."

"Damn. Do I get another go?"

"Sure." Jack said, leaning back in his chair.

"First kiss?"

"God, why do you people find us so fascinating? It's like we're a different species!"

"Well, you are." Ianto pointed out.

"That's so not the point." Jack said.

"Er…after the run in with the cannibals."

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "In here, after…"

"THAT WAS CPR!" Ianto told him heatedly.

"On what planet? If _that's_ CPR, I would love to be a doctor!" Tosh just laughed at them. They were like an old married couple.

"Fine, fine. Gwen, your turn. Ask Ianto anything."

"What would you do if Jack was unfaithful to you?"

"Kick his butt." Ianto said, immediately.

"Like to see you try." Jack joked, but he was giving Gwen a questioning stare. It seemed like she'd had that question planned for a long time.

"Jack." Owen said. "Your turn to ask Ianto anything."

"I know everything about him!"

"OK then, since you think you know everything about us, you don't get a question! For anyone!" Owen told him smugly.

"I agree." Ianto said, taking a long drink of whisky.

"Fine." Jack grumbled. "Ianto, pick someone."

"Tosh."

"OK, Tosh!" Jack beamed.

"Most like to have sex with out of the whole team?" Gwen asked her.

"Owen." She said, quickly. "What?" She muttered, when she saw they were all staring at her. "No point lying."

"I value your honesty." Jack told her, shaking his head.

"Tosh, I…" Owen started.

"Doesn't matter. Next question." Tosh smiled. Ianto's heart went out to her. He knew what it was like to feel like your heart was on a string, being pulled in all different directions. He knew what it was to have to hide your feelings.

"First kiss, ever?" Ianto tried to steer away from Owen. Tosh grimaced.

"Oh, it was with this guy…in my class at school. Tom. He was disgusting! It was a dare."

"How old?" Ianto asked her, smiling.

"No way, Yan. One question each." Jack told him, sternly.

"OK, that'll be my question." Owen said, surprising Ianto. "What? Couldn't think of a good one anyway."

"10."

"Toshiko Sato, you dirty girl!" Jack teased her.

"Owen now." She said.

"Last shag?" Ianto asked him. He found this fascinating.

"Girl in a pub, two nights ago. Gorgeous, only 20 years old…Natalie. I think." Ianto laughed.

"Last kiss with someone you really cared about?" Tosh asked him, smiling.

"Diane." Owen said, simply. Tosh internally kicked herself for being so stupid. She could work any machinery, crack any codes, but she didn't know how to deal with _people_. That was wrong.

"Hmm…" Gwen considered it. "Who would you least like to have sex with out of everyone in the team?" Ianto groaned, knowing what was coming.

"Tea-boy." He had to expect it. He was shocked when the light turned red. Jack whistled.

"Owen, you little liar!" Jack grinned. Of course it would be Owen who would test it. Or maybe he wasn't aware of his feelings.

"What?"

"So you have a thing for our Ianto then?"

"No! But, I guess there is someone I wouldn't like to do it with more." Owen downed his whisky, and slammed the glass down on the table. "Jack." Jack tried to look offended to hide his amusement.

"Really? I'm hurt. I'm really not _that_ bad. Ask Ianto, he'll –"

"I don't think they need to know that, Jack." Ianto said, clearing his throat loudly. Jack nodded, but he wasn't done with his fun.

"So you'd really do Ianto then?" Gwen asked Owen.

"Sure. Any day." Ianto's eyes widened so much they nearly popped out of his head into his whisky glass. Jack choked on his. Owen didn't even look ashamed. Ianto slipped Jack a note.

_What was in that whisky you gave us?_

Jack grinned.

_In theirs. We've got the regular stuff. I added a bit to theirs. Makes you tell the truth._

Ianto chuckled.

_So Owen really wants to do me?__  
_

Jack smiled.

_Looks like it. Don't blame him. You are very do-able…_

_Thanks, sir. But still…Owen?!_

"Gwen." Tosh said.

"Me first!" Owen said. "Best snog you've had." He asked her, smiling.

"Ever?" Gwen's eyes lit up.

"Ever." Ianto confirmed. He wanted to hear this. Wanted to know why she looked so damn pleased with herself. _Please don't be_…he thought. _Don't be…_

"Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ianto leapt out of his seat. "It's not true, Jack, tell me it isn't true!" Ianto begged him. Jack's heart felt like his heart suddenly weighed a tonne in his chest.**

"**Ianto, I…"**

"**No…Jack, please." Gwen said. "It's best he knows the truth." Gwen put her hand on Jack's arm. Ianto's stomach flipped. He felt vomit rise up his throat. He ran from the room, gagging. Jack looked at Gwen furiously. His expression was so violent that Gwen took an automatic step back. "Jack, I thought I…"**

"**NO!" Jack said, "No, you didn't think! You just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me! I need Ianto, can't you see that?"**

"**So what was that kiss about?" Gwen asked, smirking. She'd been the nice girl too long. She was ready to go after what she wanted, and now, nothing could hold her back.**

"**Nothing! It was nothing! What **_**is**_** it with you people?" He snarled at Gwen, disgust written all over his face. "You thrive on the drama, even if it means tearing someone's world apart." Jack heard Ianto's far off retching, and went in search of him.**

*****

**Ianto huddled over the toilet, throwing his guts up over and over again. He clung onto the edge of the seat to stop himself falling in. His body felt limp and useless. He could only think of Jack and Gwen, Jack and Gwen, Jack and Gwen... maybe they were together now, maybe they would be all wrapped up in each other like he had kidded himself he and Jack had been. "Ianto?" Jack's voice rang in Ianto's ears. Stay quiet, he thought, and he'll go away**_**.**_** But Ianto couldn't stop the sob that racked through his body. "Yan, please. Please, talk to me." Ianto moaned. How could he expect him to ever want to talk to him again? "I know you don't wanna talk to me. But I just need you to know…that Gwen and I…there's nothing going on. Nothing. And there never will be." Ianto sobbed again, he couldn't help it. "Please, Yan. Just open the door. Or just talk to me, tell me you're listening."**

"**But…but you…" Ianto started, but he couldn't stop retching and gagging. Jack heard, and grimaced.**

"**Ianto Jones, I swear if you don't open the door right now I'll kick it down." Ianto knew he would. He leaned forward and unlocked it, letting the door swing open. He quickly shut the lid of the loo – the content was disgusting. He could smell it, though, and it made him want to throw up again. He swallowed, the acid taste burning his mouth.**

**Jack stared in horror at the man in front of him. His suit was crumpled, his hair flopping over his face. His body spilled limply over the floor, curled around the loo. His eyes were red raw from crying, and there were tears still falling down his cheeks. He was trembling, shaking. All Jack wanted to do was run to him, hold him close, whisper that he'd never let anyone hurt him. But it wasn't anyone else that had caused Ianto this pain, had made him like this. It was him. He was the problem. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He went and threw his arms around him. "Yan, please forgive me. Please." He knew it was stupid to still be thinking about himself with Ianto in this state. He thought he saw the younger man nod, but he was probably just imagining it. **_**Wishful thinking**_**. Ianto looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears.**

"Jack…" He mumbled. His voice was barely audible but he seemed determined to get the words out. "Please, Jack, tell me it's not true." Jack swallowed. He couldn't lie. Ianto deserved the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"**I wish I could, Ianto." Jack looked into the Welshman's eyes; sure he saw the light in them dim slightly. Then it was replaced with anger, fury blazing so bright Jack had to look away.**

"**You disgust me! Don't touch me! How **_**could**_** you?"**

"**Ianto, I…" Jack started, but he was too late. Ianto was struggling away from him. Jack could do nothing but let him go. "Please…"**

"**No!! I don't…why? How…you…and…" Ianto was shaking his head. "Just get away from me!" Jack backed away as Ianto got to his feet. His sickness seemed to be forgotten. Jack tried to touch him, pull him back as he made for the door. "And stay away from me!" Ianto growled, turning to look at the older man, his face like thunder. "Forever." Jack took an immediate step back. He'd never seen Ianto so…furious.**

"**Yan, please, let me explain…"**

"**Stay **_**away**_**!" Ianto screamed, turning back to the door. Jack could do nothing but watch the best thing that had ever happened to him walk away.**

**Ianto was raging. His throat was burning from the acid, his stomach flipping. All he wanted to do was get out of here as soon as possible. He'd knock down whatever obstacle stood in his way.**

**Gwen was smug. She always thought Jack and Ianto were wrong for each other, maybe now they'd see it too. But, as she watched Ianto streak across the Hub, she couldn't help but feel guilty…**

**Tosh was sympathetic. Ianto deserved so much more than this. He deserved love and care, things Jack couldn't give him. She was furious at Jack, Ianto was her friend, how could Jack do this to him? She just hoped Jack could fix it before it's too late…**

**Owen was confused. He'd never got on **_**well**_** with Ianto, but he didn't deserve this. It was typical Gwen to mess everything up. Did this mean Ianto would leave the team? What would they do without him? Who'd get them Chinese and coffee? Man, he needed a drink.**

**Jack was broken. He needed Ianto, a hundred times more than he'd ever admit to him, or anyone else. He couldn't imagine life without him. It wouldn't be worth living. Not that he'd have much choice on that behalf, but anyway. And more than that, the team needed him, Gwen included. Even if all of this was her fault. Well, it was his too. If he and Ianto hadn't have had that row, and if Gwen hadn't had come on to him…if he hadn't have been feeling so lonely in that way only Ianto can fix… He **_**needed **_**to stop him. He needed to explain.**

"**Where's Ianto?" Jack exploded out of the loos, and when he didn't spot the Welshman immediately, he yelled to his team. Owen shrugged.**

"**We don't know, Jack." Tosh told him.**

"**You just let him **_**go**_**?!" Jack raged.**

"**It was his choice; don't you think that counts for anything?" Gwen said.**

"**I don't think this is really any of your business anymore, do you?" Jack snarled at her.**

"**Jack, calm down."**

"**Like hell I will! I need to see him, I need to explain…"**

"**I don't think he wants to hear it." Owen said.**

"**What?!"**

"**Jack, he chose to leave, rightfully so. How could you do this to him?" Owen's eyes flicked to Gwen, but Tosh continued to glare at Jack.**

"**Long story." Jack gave Gwen his worst look. Tosh saw.**

"**Jack, this isn't all Gwen's fault. You have to take some responsibility too. This is your mess, too."**

"**You don't think I **_**know**_** that?! That's why I have to find him and fix this!"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jack came storming into the Hub. He and Ianto had just had the biggest row since they'd been together. It was stupid, about nothing, but somehow it had escalated into a raging fight. He rounded the corner, and saw Gwen slumped in the Autopsy Bay._

"_Gwen?" She looked up, her tear-streaked face blazing bright under the florescent lighting._

"_Jack? What are you doing here?"_

"_Er, this is like my home. But I do seem to recall you actually __have__ a home? With a certain handsome gentleman?" Gwen chuckled half-heartedly. "Do I remember wrong?" Jack pressed._

"_No…" Jack waited._

"_So, why are you not __at__ your home?"_

"_Rhys and I had a row." Gwen told him. Jack understood completely, and went and sat beside her._

"_Bad one?"_

_  
"Dreadful." Gwen leaned her head on Jack's shoulder._

"_Yeah…love sucks."_

"_But you're all cosy with Ianto, aren't you?"_

"_We had…" Jack thought back and shuddered. "A row."_

"_Hard to believe."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah…it seems too…domestic for you two." Jack thought about it for a minute, and realized Gwen was right._

"_Hmm…yeah, I can see your point."_

_  
"What was it about?" Gwen asked him._

"_Everything under the sun." Jack took a moment to consider this. "And probably more." Gwen laughed, this time a bit more genuinely._

"_I know what you mean." Gwen told him. "But…Ianto's the one you want, right? At the end of it all?" Jack didn't even have to think about it._

"_Of course."_

"_See, with Rhys…I'm just not sure anymore."_

"_You don't want him?" Jack was shocked. Gwen's life had always looked so stable. Maybe that's just how it seemed, not how it actually was._

"_No, I do. I just want someone else, too." Jack swallowed slowly._

"_More?"_

"_Than Rhys?" Jack nodded. "I wasn't sure before."_

"_And now you are?"_

"_Positive." Jack was pretty sure he knew who it was. But, he asked anyway. He wanted to hear this. His dirty, secretive side wanted to hear this._

"_Who?" Gwen pressed her lips to Jacks' in way of response. Jack returned the kiss eagerly. With Ianto, he was tender and loving. With Gwen, he was dirty. He was needy. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew it was wrong. But, he just didn't care. Gwen pulled away, and positioned herself closer to him. In that split second moment that they were parted, Jack's mind caught up with his body. How could he be doing this? Gwen was right, Ianto was the one he wanted. So why was he still here? What was he playing at?_

"_Jack? What is it?" Gwen moved closer to him, touching his face with her delicate fingers. Jack recoiled from her touch immediately._

"_No, no, I can't do this. It isn't right, this isn't what I want. I never wanted this."_

"_You did a minute ago. What's changed?"_

"_I have." Jack said, defiantly. "I used to do this," Jack gestured at Gwen. "But now, it's not the same. Ianto matters to me. More than anything. I can't believe I was this stupid!"_

"_Jack, calm down."_

"_If he ever finds out…"_

"_He won't find out!" Gwen assured him. Jack stopped short._

"_What?"_

"_I won't tell him, you won't tell him, this is all forgotten. A mistake." She breathed out and then smiled at him. "A mistake I hope we'll never make again."_

"_Trust me, we won't!" Jack grinned. "Thank you so much, Gwen."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Now go get yourself a Welshman." She narrowed her eyes. "Not mine, though."_

"_Never." Jack leaned over and kissed her forehead in gratitude. He thought he heard her breath hitch, but he chose to ignore it. And when he left, he felt his spirits lighten. Besides, no one would ever know…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto felt like he was falling apart. Breaking apart. He crossed the road, heading away from the Hub. He couldn't even be around it. It felt like the air around it was poisoned, and he was suffocating. He crossed by a parade of shops. There were only a few streets separating him from the comfort of his own flat. He turned down an alleyway separating two shops, and came face to face with a hooded gang, smoking and swearing. They didn't seem to notice him, so he backed away. Just then, one looked up at him, a cigarette dangling unattractively out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aye, aye. What do we have here then?" The rest of the gang had seen him now. He inwardly cursed, but otherwise remained quiet. The guy who had spoken dropped his hood, and took a step towards him. He was the kind of man who might as well have had 'Thug' tattooed across his forehead. The kind who could break you in half. Ianto swallowed all his grief about Jack. He just had to focus on getting out of here. In one piece. He decided that staying quiet was the best option. He subconsciously thought, what would Jack do in this situation? He would be overly confident and flirt his way out. Like this would work for Ianto, though. Jack had charm…amazing good looks…an ability to make you feel like you're the only one who matters in the world. Ianto had none of this. He continued to walk away, but another grabbed hold of him.

"No…hang about."

"Much rather not, thanks…places to go, people to see…" Ianto was bluffing. He just wanted to get out of here.

"Really?" The guy looked around at his mates, who nodded, and looked back at Ianto. "People, eh? Girlfriend?"

"You could say that…" Ianto thought it best not to mention the fact that he was gay.

"Playing the field?" He clapped him on the shoulder. "Smart man."  
"Yeah, well…" The rest of his mates came forward, and some of them put their arms around his shoulder.

"Hang round?" They seemed friendly enough, but Ianto couldn't stay here. He needed to go home, think things through. He'd been through more than enough today. He just wanted to leave.

"Love to, but, as I said, got plans…" Ianto told them, trying to wriggle away, but they clung on.

"Ah, I see. You gay?" One of them asked him. Ianto tried to ignore this.

"See you later, boys."

"Yeah, run home to your boyfriend, fag." Ianto groaned, quietly. This was just typical of his luck.

"Ah, gay boy are we?" Said a guy with their arm around Ianto.

"No." Ianto said defiantly, but his voice shook. The guys seemed to grow taller around him, and they closed in on him.

"You know what we do to you lot around here…"

"Us?" Ianto was panicking now, he was just trying to keep the thug talking to stop him, or at least delay him, from pounding his face in.

"You lot, you fags. You don't belong here." Ianto wasn't about to argue with him, no matter how much he wanted to. He just stayed perfectly still, praying for a miracle. "Do you know what we're going to do to you?" The thug grabbed Ianto by the fabric of his shirt, and threw him against the wall. Ianto was shaking, hard. He tried to stop; he didn't want to seem weak. The guy sneered at him as his mates stared at the trembling Welshman, eyeing him up. Ianto did the first, and probably the most stupid, thing that popped into his head. He lunged forward, and punched the man full in the face. The punch was good, knocking him clear off his feet. But Ianto had forgotten how unevenly he was outnumbered. He highly doubted he'd ever win a fight that was six to one. The men started jeering, clearly unworried by their friend's state. Ianto tried to make a run for it; it seemed the obvious thing to do. But he felt hands grab him, pull him back.

"Not so fast." The tallest thug said, pressing his face to Ianto's. His breath was overly hot on the Welshman's cheek, and smelled disgusting. Ianto briefly considered making a move and try and grab his gun. He slid a hand down his own leg, trying to locate his gun. Damn. He'd left it at the Hub. Bloody Hell. That was just typical of his luck. Had he already mentioned that? He heard the first punch before he felt it. He heard a fist colliding with his stomach, and then felt searing pain stabbing at his insides, burning. The next fist caught him in the jaw, the momentum pushing him back against the wall. Ianto's head hit the hard brick, and he slid to the floor, gasping in pain. He felt his face, even as it protested under his fingers. When he drew back his fingers, he felt blood. He felt sick, dizzy and light-headed, trying to ignore the throb in his skull, the pain in his gut. The gang circled him, laughing. One stepped forward, and before he knew it, a foot kicked him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Gah!" He moaned, rolling onto his back. He wanted to curl up, protect his stomach and face as more kicks were thrown, some narrowly missing, some reaching him with continuous sickening thuds. But his body wouldn't allow him to move. He was trapped, with no way out. The last thing he remembered was the boot in his face, the sound of bones snapping. And then everything went black. He thought he could hear a man…but then he remembered that was impossible. Ianto was floating. He felt completely at peace and calm. He looked around him, and all he could see was stars. They looked so close, Ianto tried to reach out and touch them. He couldn't move. His body was like a cage, holding him still. He tried to move his legs. Nothing. Then suddenly, like someone flicking a switch, the pain started. There was a fire burning in his body, it was touching every inch of him. He tried to roll over, and his body hit the cold, hard tarmac. A road. He opened his eyes, and everything was still black. He looked up as he heard voices. One voice he knew so well, he could probably hear it a mile off. It couldn't be. He stared up. The gang were still surrounding him, but they weren't looking at him. It was like they didn't even know he was there. They were staring down the road. Ianto rolled over, slowly, groaning. Every muscle in his body was protesting bitterly. Ianto looked up at what had caught their attention, and saw a tall man in a military coat striding towards them…


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on here, lads?" Jack asked the hooded men. They shifted, trying to hide the figure that was slumped on the floor, but it was too late. Jack had already seen. Poor sod. Jack wondered what the gang had thought he had done wrong enough to deserve _this_.

"Nothing." One of them muttered, guiltily. He had blood on his face. This guy had obviously given a good fight.

"Hmm…" Jack didn't believe him for a minute. "Doesn't look like nothing from where I'm standing…"

"He just…needed sorting out." A taller, more violent looking thug told Jack.

"Hmm…I see. And what, exactly, did he do that was so wrong?" Jack asked, still looking at the figure. He had dark hair, but that was all Jack could distinguish. As he shifted slightly, Jack could see he was wearing a black coat, too. Very common. He looked strangely familiar, though. Jack hadn't wanted to help anyone on his trip out tonight; he'd just wanted to find Ianto. But he couldn't exactly leave the poor man here. He'd certainly taken a bashing.

"Well…he was, er, gay, Sir." The blokes admitted. Jack flinched. No one called him Sir apart from Ianto. The thought just made Jack's heart hurt more. But gay? What did that have to do with anything?! Jack looked up at them sharply, his eyes violent.

"And that's enough, is it?" He sounded really angry. "Enough for him to deserve _this_?" He gestured at the state the man was in. He went closer. The gang tried to stop him, but he pushed them away. They backed away quickly. They could tell he meant business, serious business. Jack leaned forward, his face inches from the nearest thug. "Answer me!" He yelled. The man gulped, and looked petrified.

"Well…I…er, well…" He stuttered, unable to get words to form.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves." Jack touched his comms. "Owen, we need you. Some guys been hurt down by the bay. No, I haven't found him yet." The men saw a look of agony pass over the older man's face. "Yes. Beaten up. No! But I really can't be bothered to take him to hospital. Yes. Five minutes? See you." The gang looked at him in confusion. He turned back to them.

"You better hope he's alright." He said, looking back at the man. He decided to take a closer look. The men started to wriggle uncomfortably. "Why did you do it? I mean, what made you think _this_ is an okay thing to do?"

"He was just…he was there, and we've all had a bit too much." Jack snorted.

"Yeah, well, I can see that." Jack eyed them up suspiciously. "I would introduce myself, but I doubt that I'll want to be civilized with you when I see what kind of state this man's in. And also, I really can't be bothered with dicks like you. Clear?" The men looked at one another, and then nodded. They clearly didn't want to upset him. Wise.

"But…y'see, Sir…" Jack sucked in breath sharply. Again with the Sir. It hurt too much. "We were just…messing about. We didn't mean…we never wanted to…"

"Yeah, but you still _did_, didn't you?" Jack's voice was a sharp snarl.

"But…we didn't mean any harm…" Jack heard the man groaning. He looked at him, and dropped to his knees beside him. He looked up at the gang. "Give him some space, for Gods' sakes. You," He pointed at the shortest one. "Go be on the look out for a man coming. My friend's a doctor. He's gunna help this man. I'm not well trained enough. I'm not going to touch him because I _know_ how much it'll hurt him." Jack said the last bit with extra malice. He looked back at the man. "Shh, shh…" He soothed. The man seemed to calm a bit at the sound of his voice. Jack automatically reached out and held his hand. If the gang noticed, they thought it wise not to comment. Jack reaction had even caught himself off guard. But…it felt nice. Familiar. He looked down at the hand he was still holding. He knew that hand. His eyes grew wide. He turned the head, ever so gently, to face him, pushing the hair back to reveal the features of a man he knew all too well, though it was hard to make out the face behind the mask of blood and bruises. He gasped. The gang could sense the change in atmosphere, and tried to save themselves.

"See, Sir, he deserved it, he really did…" Jack stood up, and, in the blink of an eye had the guy who had just spoken pinned up against the wall, hand closing around his throat.

"Oh…" He snarled. "You _so_ just picked the wrong person to say that to…"


	6. Chapter 6

When Owen rounded the corner, the first thing he saw was Jack, with a youth pressed up against the wall. At first, he thought they were kissing; their faces were so close. But then he saw the look on Jack's face, and stopped dead. His eyes were blazing, his mouth parting in fury. When he heard Owen's footsteps, he turned and looked at him, his face softening a fraction. "Help him." He whispered. Owen nodded stiffly. He didn't know who this man was, but he clearly meant a lot to Jack, and he was willing to do what he could. He rushed over to the man, dropping his medical kit beside him, and fell to his knees. Gently, he rolled the man's head towards him and gasped in astonishment.

"Christ! Ianto!" Jack growled. Owen suddenly completely understood.

"Help him." Jack repeated, this time a bit louder.

"I'll try, Jack." Owen looked up at him. "I promise, I'll try." Owen pulled out a bottle of water he had stashed in his kit.

"What are you gunna do with that?" Jack asked, snarling at the guy he was still holding against the wall.

"It'll be easier if he's conscious." Jack nodded, and turned back to the man.

"Jack." Owen said. Jack looked at him again. "Leave him."

"He did this to Ianto." Jack growled.

"I know, Jack. I know, but you can't do it back. What would Ianto think? You need to stop. Ianto wouldn't want this. You know that."

"You know nothing about him." Jack told Owen.

"I know him well enough to know that he wouldn't want this!" Owen looked up at him. "At least be here for when he wakes up." Owen had touched a nerve, and he knew it.

"Just a sec." Jack kept one hand around the man's throat, who was turning an interesting shade of purple. He pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap, which blazed red, and then beeped loudly. Jack smiled, and then released the guy, who choked a bit, and then ran off, staggering slightly. The rest of the gang had long since run away. Wise. Jack came away from the brick wall, and knelt on the other side of Ianto, automatically taking his hands in his own. "So, you're gunna tip cold water over him?" Jack asked, doubtfully.

"Yep. I was gunna slap him, but given his current state…" Jack shook his head so hard his neck clicked.

"I like the water idea." Owen smiled.

"I thought you might." Owen fiddled with the lid of the water bottle. "Let's bring Ianto back!!"

*

Ianto Jones was drifting. The blackness that surrounded him was not consuming him, merely holding him. Wrapping Ianto in its warmth and comfort. Ianto didn't like it, though. Despite the warmth and the sense of security, there was only one place he ever felt safe anymore. Jack's arms. And Ianto had a feeling that he wouldn't be wrapped up in those again for a long time, if ever. The thought saddened him. He hated Jack for everything he'd done to him, but he knew, on top of that, he couldn't stop loving him. He could never stop loving him, and that was just the way it was. But right now, Ianto was too hurt to admit that. He was listening to the silence that surrounded him when he heard another noise…voices. He recognized them, barely. Like a question you know so so well, but the answer just won't come to you. Someone was holding his hand, but who would do that? Suddenly, everything was cold and wet. He was drowning in a flood…an ocean…and then he woke up with a start.

"Woah there." A voice, Owen? "Take it easy, mate." A hand resting on the back of his head, allowing him to lie back down. Ianto opened his eyes, cautiously, and found he was staring into penetrating blue eyes that had captured the hearts of so many, including his. "Jack?" Owen again. "Jack?" The blue eyes tore away from his.

"What?!"

"Give him some space!!" Jack looked back at Ianto, but eventually sighed and moved away. Ianto's gaze switched to the medic.

"Owen." His voice was a painful whisper, but he was desperate to be heard. "Please. Get off me." Owen was checking his injuries impatiently, but all Ianto needed to get out of here. Owen looked at Ianto. He was hardly in a position to take control. He was still dribbling blood out of the corner of his mouth and nose, his face was covered in purpling bruises. Owen shuddered at the thought of the rest of his body. He'd clearly taken a severe beating. But what for? He doubted Ianto, of all people, would do anything to upset a load of drunken yobs. But most of the gangs didn't even need a reason anymore. Maybe they'd just felt like pounding someone's face in and Ianto just happened to be there?

"Ianto, don't…" He started as the younger man tried to sit up. Ianto looked to his right cautiously. Jack was still knelt a good two foot away, looking at him fearfully, worried he was going to snap any minute. Ianto barely heard Owen trying to convince him to sit back down. All he saw was Jack. He loved him, desperately, but Jack had let him down. Again. Broken him beyond repair. Eventually Owen abandoned trying to get Ianto to lie down. He could see the Welshman was trying to stand up. Owen got off his knees, sighing. "Come on, then." He said, and took Ianto by the hand. He started to haul him up. He noticed Jack was just sitting there. "Er, hello? Jack, little help here?"

"Oh, yeah, course." Jack said, and grabbed Ianto under the armpits. He had him up in a number of seconds. Ianto was gasping in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Ianto, mate, I know you just wanna get out of here," Owen tried to ignore Jack's low growl that followed. "But let me just have a look at you first, yeah? And then you can go. Whether Jack comes with you or not, quite frankly, I don't care. But right now, you're my patient. So let me look at you." Ianto nodded. He didn't seem to want to speak at all. He took a step closer to the medic, who looked at Jack. "Grab my torch, yeah? This lighting's bloody awful." Jack nodded, and rummaged in Owen's bag. He passed him the torch, looking at Ianto the whole time. Owen flicked it on, and shined it on Ianto's face. He grimaced when he saw it, and heard Jack gasp.

"Is it that bad?" Ianto asked. His voice was still barely audible, but he seemed determined to try.

"Well…" Owen tried to be kind. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Well, it's about that bad." Owen told him. Jack smiled over Owen's shoulder at Ianto, who didn't return it. Jack didn't expect him to, but it still hurt. "Right, cut lip, fairly bad nose bleed." Owen commented, grabbing some tissues, and wiping Ianto's face carefully, who gasped in pain at the contact. "Sorry mate, but I need to clean it. Bruising all over the face, but his eyesight seems good, and I can't see any causes for long-term damage."

"Thank God." Jack said, quietly.

"But those cuts need to be cleaned properly, back at the Hub." Owen said, and Jack made a mental note to thank Owen for that later. He could clearly see that Jack needed to explain, and the Hub would be the best place for that.

"No." Ianto said, quietly. "I know what to do, I'm not an idiot."

"But you're not a medic, either." Owen reminded him.

"But I do know what to do. I know how to clean cuts, Owen. I have been in this situation before."

"Okay, okay. You clearly don't want to come back to the Hub."

"Can you blame me?" Ianto whispered, but Owen still heard.

"No, I can't blame you at all. I understand. But, okay, I'll trust your judgement. You can clean them up yourself. But let me have a look at your stomach." Ianto grimaced.

"If you're sure." Owen nodded, and started pulling gently at Ianto's shirt. He lifted it cautiously, and sighed when he saw it. It was covered in bruises. No cuts, but still. It looked bloody painful. "I'll give you some painkillers when you come in next, yeah?"

"Come in?" Ianto questioned.

"To the Hub? To work?"

"No, Owen. I think you're mistaken. I'm not coming back."

"Ianto, I think you should think this through…you can't leave Torchwood. You can't leave me, I…we need you…" Owen nodded as Jack said this. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you, what, three weeks, Owen?" He asked the medic.

"To get over the injuries?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, three weeks."

"Okay, three weeks to think this through. And, if then you still want to leave Torchwood, well…"

"Jack." Ianto spat the word. "What choice do I have?"

"You could let me explain, and see where that leaves us." Jack told him, calmly.

"Why should I?! I know the facts, isn't that all that matters?" Jack shook his head, immediately. He looked at Owen, who was fumbling in his bag for painkillers.

"No, it's not all that matters at all."

"I don't have time for excuses, Jack. That's all I ever get. And maybe I'm tired of it."

"Well, we could…"

"No, Jack. This is it. I'm sorry." Jack could see, even under the dim glow from the street lights, that Ianto was crying. The Welshman tried to wipe away the tears, and hissed in pain.

"Ianto…" Owen looked up, painkillers in hand. He gave them to Ianto, who smiled at him.

"Ianto, will this be…the last time I'll see you?" Owen asked him, fearfully.

"I hope not." Ianto said, and pulled him into a loose hug. It still caused him a lot of pain, but if this was it, then he'd better make the most of it.

"Yan, please…" Jack started. Ianto pulled away, and looked at him.

"Goodbye, Jack." Ianto straightened his shirt, smiling at Owen. He nodded at Jack, trying to be civilised. He then turned, and walked away. It hurt to walk, he'd rather curl up in a corner and sleep, but he didn't want to seem weak.

"Three weeks, Ianto." Jack called after him. Yeah right, Ianto thought. He hated to admit it, but he knew this was it. Even if he came back to Torchwood, which he wouldn't, he knew that he and Jack could never be the same. This was it, he thought, as tears slipped down his face. It was really over.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto sighed. He was two weeks into his…time off, and as much as he hated the thought of going back to work, he hated even more staying in his flat. He hadn't been outside in…ages. He was wilting. He was hiding, because he was so scared. He couldn't forget Jack. In fact, it was far from that. Ianto could quite honestly say Jack had been on his mind since the day he had walked away. He didn't quite regret walking away, but he wished things had been different. He looked around his flat, wondering why the photos of them were still up. He just couldn't bear to take them down. Some, however small it may be, part of him still hoped that Jack would come round to his flat, demanding to be heard. But Ianto supposed he had made things pretty clear. He'd had a phone call from Owen, telling him that Jack had told everyone to stay away from Ianto because he needed time. This had made Ianto angry, he hadn't needed time away from his friends, he'd needed time away from Jack!

Ianto pulled his knees up to his chest, cradling them to him gently. This action still hurt his stomach, but he felt so lonely he didn't really care anymore. He rested his chin on his knees. He didn't realise he was crying until he felt his tracksuit bottoms were damp. He couldn't get over Jack. God, he'd tried. But every time he spoke, he felt Jack's kisses on his lips. Every time he moved, he felt Jack's arms around him. He remembered the little things, the looks they shared, the sarcastic comments and flirtatious remarks. Ianto hadn't realised how bigger part of his life Jack was until he was gone. He switched on the radio impatiently. Something to take his mind off of it, he thought bitterly. Oh, Christ. It was playing You Do Something to Me by Paul Weller. Most people wouldn't know why this song was so important to Ianto. But it was the song Jack and Ianto had danced to at Gwen's wedding. This song brought back so many unwanted memories. He switched the radio off again, trying to block out the thoughts of Jack.

Ianto got up off the sofa and looked in the mirror. He sighed when he saw his complexion. The bruises were still there. Some of them were fading, but the rest of them were still bright purple. He felt them gingerly. They were still pretty painful, though Owen's painkillers had worked well, and he'd been able to clean the cuts easily enough. He heard a knock at the door. Ianto's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be…

"Ianto, it's me! Let me in, we need to talk!" The right words, but the wrong voice. It was Gwen. Oh, fuck. Gwen was the _last_ person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Why?" He called out, heading towards the door.

"Because, Ianto, I need to explain!" Again, the right words, but the wrong person was yelling them. Ianto opened the door, slowly. Gwen was stood there. She gasped when she saw Ianto. "Oh my God! Jack and Owen said it was bad, but I didn't imagine it would be this bad!" Ianto looked at her sceptically. "Sorry, but…shock. Can I come in?" Ianto nodded, and held the door open. Gwen walked inside cautiously. "Wow. Nice place."

"Thanks. Now, Gwen, I don't want to be rude…actually, I don't really care if I'm rude or not, but what the hell are you doing here?" Ianto asked.

"Look, Ianto, Jack is going out of his mind. He hasn't left the Hub in days! He needs you!"

"And, Gwen, answer me this…if you really cared about Jack's happiness, why did you answer that question?!"

"Because it was the truth!"

"You could have lied!" Ianto thought about it. No she couldn't have, Jack put stuff in her drink. Damn. "Anyway. He kissed you! That's it! You've won, can't you see that?!"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"You've _won_! You've always wanted Jack. And now, you have him."

"No I don't, Ianto! Jack isn't speaking to me!"

"Well, that's your problem then, isn't it?"

"Just let me explain what happened!" Gwen pleaded. Ianto considered it.

"Fine. But if I want you to leave afterwards, you have to go." Gwen nodded.

"Well, you know that row you and Jack had?"

"Which one?" Ianto asked. There hadn't been that many, but he wanted exact details.

"I don't know…when was your biggest one?" Ianto thought about it quickly.

"Two months ago."

"That sounds about right. Yeah, that one." Ianto swore. That had been one hell of a row. No wonder Jack had gone crying to Gwen. "And Jack was really upset, and I'd just had a fight with Rhys…and it wasn't the fact that it was Jack, it could have been anyone! If you'd have come to the Hub after the row then it would have been _you_!" Ianto grimaced. "Yeah, okay, not a charming thought for me either, but still. It just happened. And then, after about ten seconds, we realised what we were doing, stopped, and vowed never to speak of it again."

"And nothing else happened?" Ianto asked, carefully.

"No! Of course not! Jack _loves_ you, he wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Please, Ianto, you have to come back. Jack's falling apart without you."

"Well, maybe I don't care."

"I don't believe that." Gwen looked around Ianto's living room. "If you don't care so much, then why are the photos still up?"

"I've been…busy."

"Oh yeah?" Gwen snorted. "Doing _what_?"

"Sorry, but I really don't see how this is any of your business."

"Please, Ianto. Just…meet with him, yeah? Talk things through. You can't tell me that you don't care about Jack anymore."

"No…no, I suppose I can't. It's just…fuck, Gwen, he's hurt me!" Ianto said, flopping down on the sofa. Gwen sat beside him, and put her arm around him. Ianto hissed, quietly, but otherwise let her carry on comforting him. "I know, Ianto, I know."

"And it's just…even if it only lasted one second I still can't believe he betrayed me!"

"Ianto, he wants to make things right…" Ianto looked her straight in the eye.

"I think I need to hear that from him." Gwen looked surprised.

"So you'll see him?"

"Yeah…why not? Can't make this situation any worse."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat in the small café he'd agreed to meet with Ianto in. It was the only place where the coffee was "acceptable" by Ianto's standards. God, he missed Ianto's coffee, Jack thought as he sipped at his drink. He wished he'd agreed to meet at Ianto's place. It felt like home to him now. He looked at his watch eagerly. He was still five minutes early, Jack realised with a sigh. He passed his coffee cup back and forth between his hands impatiently. They had agreed 11:30 when they talked over the phone, why wasn't Ianto here? _Maybe because it's still 11:25?_ Part of Jack reasoned. _Relax; he said he'd be here, so he'll be here. You do trust him, don't you?_ Jack nodded, in spite of himself. Right, that was right, Ianto had agreed to be here, so he'd be here. Patience.

Jack wondered with a sigh if Ianto's face was looking any better. Hopefully it would be, it had been a week and a half. He hoped Owen's painkillers had worked as well as he'd promised they would.

Jack looked at his watch again. 11:32. Ianto was late!! _Cool it,_ the voice spoke to him again. _2 minutes, big deal. He'll be here any minute_. Jack smiled. Of course Ianto would be here. He wouldn't...he'd never stand him up. Ianto wouldn't do that to him. He had more dignity, more respect for Jack to do that. Oh, God, Jack thought, maybe he'd had an accident. _Or maybe, you're just paranoid,_ he reasoned with himself again. _Chill. He'll be fine._ Of course he would. Ianto could take care of himself. Why then, the last time Jack had seen him, had be been bruised, bleeding and broken? Jack pushed that thought aside, checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd arrived. 11:39. Ianto was never this late. Something must have happened. Or maybe, he'd just decided he wasn't coming. Hell, Jack deserved that. He didn't deserve second chances. But he still got them...

11:45. He's not coming, he's not coming...

11:50. Don't give up, don't give up. He might be stuck in traffic. Or just held up. Ianto did have a _life._

12:00. He couldn't be this late. Jack pulled out his phone, and dialled Ianto's number. It went straight to voicemail. Ianto never turned his phone off. Jack tried his home phone. He couldn't get through.

12:10. He's not coming. You're wasting your time waiting for a guy who's never gunna show up.

12:20. No way. He couldn't be this late. He's not coming.

12:30. Go home. Go home. Jack drained his coffee, realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks. It's over. Ianto's made that pretty clear. He doesn't want you. It's over, done. Finished. Jack left the coffee shop, dropping a few coins on the table he'd been sitting at. He was crying, he knew he was, and he just wanted to go back to the Hub. Curl up and forget. Forget everything, the hurt, the pain, the suffering. He'd had enough.

Jack had sent everyone home. They'd seen the state he was in and put the pieces together. No one had questioned him. This would be easier on his own. He'd never want anyone to see him break down like he was about to...

*

Jack sat in his office, sobbing. He'd tried to make thing okay. But Ianto hadn't even showed up. How could Jack have been so stupid? Did he honestly think that Gwen would have sorted this all out for him? She was the one that caused this mess in the first place.

Jack sat up in his chair, wiping away the tears that were still falling relentlessly down his face. He sighed, and opened his desk drawer. He fumbled around in it, shoving his fingers right to the very back. His hand closed around the tiny box he had hidden there a few weeks ago. He pulled it out, and opened it up carefully. The gold band shined up at him. Ianto agreeing to a Civil Partnership with him? Really? How could he have been so stupid?

What Jack didn't know was that, on the other side of Cardiff, Ianto Jones was fighting for his life...


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto was just doing a final check in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. "Just coming." He called. They could wait. He heard a familiar exasperated sigh, and suddenly the door flew off its hinges. Emerging from a cloud of dust, Captain John Hart stepped over the broken door and into Ianto's flat. "John?!" Ianto yelled. "What are you doing here?" John sighed again.

"Just thought I'd stop by..." He said with a smirk. "Was in the neighbourhood..."

"I highly doubt that." Ianto snarled, grabbing his gun which he kept in the top drawer of his cabinet. He pointed it at John, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want? Jack?"

"Oh no. I just want you to tell me what I need to know...it'll be easier that way."

"What will?" Ianto asked.

"Like the get-up by the way..." John commented, circling Ianto in a way that made him suspicious.

"I'm glad." Ianto told him. "Now what exactly do you want to know?"

"Ah...well, you're up-close-and-personal with our friend, Jack, aren't you?" Ianto snorted. "Oh, am I mistaken? Don't tell me...he dumped you? I would say sorry, but I really don't have the time."

"No, he didn't _dump_ me." Ianto said, aggressively. "We...we're the same as we ever were."

"You still pine after him like a desperate puppy dog looking for a home?" John asked. Ianto just looked at him. "Nothing changes." John muttered.

"I can't say the same for you though...you look awful."

"Gee, thanks." He was right though. John's clothes were ripped; his face was bruised, much like Ianto's. "You're not looking too good yourself."

"Long story." Ianto said, cuttingly.

"Care to share?" John asked, fake enthusiasm filling his voice.

"You've had practise doing that." Ianto said. John looked confused.

"I don't think I've heard anyone say that to me when I'm fully clothed. What do you mean?" Ianto smirked.

"Pretending to be interested."

"Oh yeah." John said. "I'm good at that."

"I noticed." Ianto quipped.

"Now...are you going to be a good little tea-boy and play by my rules?" Ianto raised one eyebrow sceptically.

"What rules would those be?" He asked.

"Well...you do as I say...or else." Ianto thought about it.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Jack...his "Doctor", where is he?"

"I don't know...I...he never told me."

"But does he know?"

"I...I don't know."

"And will he tell me?"

"John!! Are you hearing me – I don't know!"

"You do. He trusts you, for some strange reason...well, I guess you are gorgeous..." Ianto felt faintly sick. "And I don't know why you're hiding it from me, but I will find out. And I'll find the Doctor."

"Is he all you want?" Ianto asked.

"Not quite." Ianto waited.

"Are you going to tell me the rest?" John shook his head. Ianto sighed. "But I really don't know where he is. I owe nothing to him, why would I cover for him?" John shrugged.

"I don't know – but you might protect Jack." John took a step closer to Ianto, and grimaced. "What happened to your face?"

"Gang. Lots of punches. Dark alleyway."

"Ouch." John muttered. "Can I look?" Ianto looked at him questioningly. "Curious!"

"Okay..." Ianto stood closer to him. John stared at the bruises in disgust.

"Did Jack not come to your rescue?"

"Not exactly." Ianto told him.

"Shame. But I can't wait to see him do it this time." John said. Ianto looked at him.

"Wha –" He started, when John punched him in his already bruised face. Ianto fell to the ground, groaning.

"Sorry, but this is just business." John promised, as he threw more punches at the younger man carelessly. When he was sure he was unconscious, he hauled him over his shoulder, surprised at how light he was. "C'mon then, mate. Let's watch this place crash and burn, shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

John pulled a very bruised and battered Ianto into the Hub. It appeared to be deserted. "Anyone home?" He called. He heard banging, someone swearing, and then Jack came running out his office, revolver in hand. He stopped dead when he saw Ianto, who was unconscious and slumped in a chair. His face was blossoming with newly-made bruises.

"Ianto?! What the _hell_? John?!"

"Hello again, Jack."

"What did you do to him?!" Jack yelled.

"Why does everyone always assume _I'm_ the bad guy?" John asked.

"Because, usually, you are." Jack replied, coldly.

"So," John said, striding closer to Ianto. "I have this theory."

"This better be good." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do this to him?" John just smiled. Jack growled, pointing his gun straight at his ex-lover. "Don't hurt him." Jack pleaded. John ignored him.

"I reckon…" He continued. "You'd do anything to save the man you love." Jack didn't argue. He used to be apposed to saying he loved Ianto, but he'd gotten past ignoring it. He knew he did, there was no point denying it. John paused, looking up at Jack, expecting a response. "Even if it meant sacrificing another." Jack looked straight at John. Another man? Or did he mean his team?

"What do you…"

"Because _I_ think that, no matter how much you want to protect him, Ianto's safety is the most important thing to you."

"Of course it is." Jack spat, as he watched John leer at the younger man in a way that made Jack want to pull the trigger on his gun so bad his hand started to shake.

"Well then, this shouldn't be a problem." John said, straightening up.

"What won't be?"

"Then again...you always did make a big deal of things." Jack ignored that.

"God, John, just tell me what the fuck you're on about!" Jack snapped. John raised his hands him what looked like a mock-surrender, when he actually pulled his hand back down and slapped Ianto around the face. Jack bit his lip to stop himself crying out. Ianto jolted, becoming horrible conscious. He looked around, blearily, hissing and cursing in pain.

"Jack? John?" He hissed. "What…" He pushed his legs against the desk to propel the chair he was sitting on further away from John. Jack swore, he obviously remembered being beaten up by him. "Jack...what's going on?"

"Are you okay? What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!" Ianto tried to stand up, and Jack ran to help him when John shouted at both of them.

"Stop!" Jack froze. He knew that if he disobeyed him, then Ianto would just end up getting hurt even more.

"Ianto, stay there." Jack warned. "Don't provoke him."

"Good call!" John congratulated. "You always were the smart one, weren't you?"

"Debatable." Ianto commented, even though his face was screwed up with pain. Jack wanted to go and throw his arms around him, hold him tight and never let go. He couldn't believe that Ianto hadn't stood him up, he'd been held hostage by John...Maybe there was a chance he still loved him...

"Right, Jack. Down to business." John said, sternly.

"Finally." Jack muttered.

"This...Doctor of yours." Jack tensed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Jack replied, immediately.

"Oh," John said, coming closer to Jack. "I think you do. In fact, I know you do. Now, are you going to tell me before I torture your little friend, or not? By the way, I think you should lower the gun." Jack didn't move. John edged closer to Ianto. "You know what will happen if you don't..." He warned. Jack dropped the gun instantly. Stupid, maybe, but he couldn't chance anything happening to Ianto. The Welshman was looking at Jack, begging silently for him to tell John where the Doctor was.

"I don't know, John. If I did, I would tell you."

"But would you?" John continued. "You see, I don't think you would. I don't think even Ianto here is as important to you as the Doctor is." Jack didn't have to question it. Of course Ianto was more important.

"We both know that isn't true." Jack countered. John seemed to consider it.

"So why won't you tell me? Maybe you think I won't actually do anything..." Jack's eyes widened as John walked up to Ianto, who was staring at him, fearfully. He cowered back in the chair, trying to get away.

"No, John!" Jack screamed as John punched Ianto in the face. Ianto yelped, and fell to the floor. He stayed there, gasping. Jack went to help him.

"Don't. Move." John commanded. Jack stopped. He couldn't let anything else happen to Ianto.

"John, please. Don't do this. I don't _know_ where he is. Please, just don't hurt Ianto again."

"Hmm...There's a slight problem. I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie to protect him?"

"All three of us know you're in love with him. The great Doctor. You and he were a right pair, weren't you?" Ianto looked up at Jack. His hair was tangled and falling in his eyes, which were blazing blue. The light shining up from the Hub's grated floor was illuminating his face eerily.

"No. I would do anything to protect Ianto. I wouldn't lie about it." John seemed to consider this, when he heard the Hub door roll open. Gwen, Owen and Tosh immerged. When they saw John, all three of them pointed their guns at him without thinking twice about it. Tosh faltered, and Owen swore when they saw Ianto, sprawled on the floor, bloody and bruised. Gwen's gaze dropped to Ianto, and she gasped.

"What's going on here?" She yelled.

"Ask him!" Jack said, pointing at John. Owen tried to get to Ianto, put Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Jack – that man needs help!" Owen insisted.

"You think I don't know that?" Jack yelled. "But every time we get close to him, Ianto gets hurt."

"What do you…" Gwen started, but the look Jack gave her silenced her, a tough job for anyone.

"Right." John said, looking around.

"You're trapped." Jack grinned.

"Never." John said, pulling Ianto up. Jack stopped himself wrenching John away from his lover.

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked. John grinned as Ianto hissed in pain.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Jack." Owen muttered, putting his hand on Jack's arm.

"Please." Jack continued, pleading. "Don't hurt him. I'll do anything."

"Tell me where he is." John snarled. Jack shook his head.

"I can't do that, because I honestly have no idea." Jack told him. John swore, as he hauled Ianto backwards, who was protesting feebly. Jack could tell he couldn't take much more. He started to cry, torn between his instincts, and his lover's safety. But he couldn't let Ianto go without a fight. "John, no. Please." John ignored him, still pulling Ianto towards the invisible lift. Jack had to look away, seeing his partner in this much pain was completely heartbreaking.

"He thought I'd just let this go," John said, as he pulled something out of his pocket. "He thought I'd just leave it. He was wrong! I'm going to take from you what he took from me. Everything! See how you like it." John said. Jack stared at him. Ianto was looking at the team, tears falling down his bruised face. John was fiddling with the thing in his hands, but he still had a tight hold on Ianto.

"Jack!" Ianto screamed, as he and John disappeared in a beam of blinding light.


	11. Chapter 11

"He transported." Tosh confirmed. Jack slammed his fist down on the table impatiently.

"Yeah, but to where?"

"I don't now, Jack; he's blocked all signals from his device so we can't trace it."

"But...there has to be something." Jack was on the verge of breaking down. "He has Ianto, we...we have to get Ianto back." Gwen put a hand on Jack's shoulder, but he shook it off. "Find him." Jack instructed, and stalked into his office, tears spilling freely down his face.

*

Owen knocked on Jack's office door an hour later. There was no response. Owen tried to open the door, but he found it was locked. Owen braced himself, and then shoved his shoulder against the door, pushing his weight against it. He saw Jack huddled in a corner of the room. "Hi Owen." The older man said, brokenly.

"Jack, I..." Owen started, but Jack cut him off.

"He was my everything, Owen. I was going to ask him to marry me," Owen's eyebrows shot up. "I wanted to spend every day of his very short life loving him, knowing I'd always loved him, even when he left me, the way everyone does. He was the one, Owen. I know I don't believe in all that stuff, but I honestly believed he was the one for me."

"But, Jack..."

"I loved him. I still do. I always will."

"Always is a long time, Jack."

"I know that." Jack hissed. "I know that better than anyone else. But that's exactly how long I'm gunna love him. It's not like I can help it."

"Jack, I don't think..."

"Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones." Jack said, smiling dopily, even though he was still crying. "A team. We fit. It's like...he's my missing piece or something."

"Missing is right." Owen interjected.

"What is it with you?" Jack asked, suddenly. "You could at least..."

"He's _GONE_, Jack!" Owen exploded.

"But Tosh..."

"Tosh can't find him; none of us know what the hell is going on. We're crippled, Jack."

"But, I..."

"And do you know what the worst part is? It's _your_ fault. Your mess. And we can't fix it. John. Your ex. The Doctor. Your problem. It's all _YOU_! And Ianto's gone, so instead of sitting here reminiscing, why don't you get out there and _do_ something?! Because we need Ianto, and it's your fault he's gone, so I hope you're HAPPY!" Owen roared. He stormed out of Jack's office, his face like thunder. Whereas his words were supposed to get Jack doing something, they simply made him cry harder. It was always his fault, always his responsibility. Jack put his head on his knees, sobbing. He didn't look up until he heard a very familiar sound, and a voice he knew all too well. The one voice he really didn't want to hear right now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Er, hello. I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness. Is he here?" And then Jack heard Gwen's uncertain call of "Jaaaaaaaaaaaack?" Jack came pounding out of his office, almost bumping into the familiar blue box and the man in a stripy suit who was leaning against it casually.

"'Ello Jack!" The Doctor managed to boom, before Jack punched him full in the face. He remained standing, dabbing at the blood spurting out of his nose experimentally. "Yeah, okay." The Doctor reasoned. "I suppose I deserved that."

"Too right you did!" Jack snarled, before Owen got between them.

"Calm down." He ordered. "Jack, not to sound rude or anything, but who the fuck is this?" Owen gestured at the Doctor, who held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"The Doctor." He said, grinning. Owen took a step back, looking at Jack.

"The Doctor that John was after?" Jack nodded.

"He's already been here?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh Doctor," Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pulled back quickly. Doing that reminded him too much of Ianto. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

*

"I ran into John on some far-flung planet. It was a complete coincidence. But we got talking, and he was saying about the Time Agency, and so in return I showed him the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?" Gwen interrupted.

"That big blue thing." Jack told her, impatiently.

"I took him on a couple of trips, nothing major. But, he got attached."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "He does that."

"You're telling me! He was convinced we were _partners_." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Strictly business, Jack, no need to worry." Jack snorted.

"Do what you like with him. I moved on."

"Yeah, you mentioned you had someone you wanted me to meet?" The Doctor asked, looking around. Jack turned red.

"Oh, that's your fault too!" He raged. "When John came, I had no idea where you were, and that's what he wanted to know. So he threatened me with Ianto."

"Ianto?"

"My 'someone', as you refer to him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. He took Ianto and transported, and Tosh can't track him."

"He could be anywhere." Tosh confirmed.

"But have you tried..."

"Trust me, Doctor, Tosh is good." Owen interrupted. "And she's tried everything." Tosh blushed.

"Oh, you may be good," The Doctor said. "But I'm better!"

*

"Do you really think you can find him?" Owen asked. The Doctor was sitting at Tosh's work station. The others had been called out on a Weevil hunt, but Owen wasn't needed, so they let him stay behind. He had just come back from Starbucks. Coffee from there still tasted wrong, but he doubted any coffee would taste good after a mug of Ianto's. He held out a paper cup to the Doctor, sitting down beside him.

"Ianto?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Owen nodded.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." The Doctor took a sip of coffee and shuddered. "This is awful!"

"Yeah, well, Ianto was our main coffee boy."

"Tell me about him." The Doctor said. "I still can't get over the idea of Jack Harkness settling down!"

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Last time I checked, Jack shagged anything that moved." Owen laughed.

"Well...he used to. But ever since Jack and Ianto got together, he's...changed." Owen thought about it. "I think he loves Ianto too much to go back to who he was."

"Wow."

"He'll never forgive you if you don't find him, y'know." Owen told him. "And neither will I. Ianto Jones is an innocent man caught up in your shit. Jack needs him, we all do. Jack wants to _marry_ him." The Doctor's eyes widened. "He loves him, and Ianto belongs here. Get him back, or God knows what it'll do to Jack. He'll be destroyed. Then who will there be left to save the world? The day Ianto Jones dies, God help us all because, for once, Jack won't."


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto sat on the road, gasping. "Bloody hell." He moaned. "What _was_ that?"

"_That_, my friend, was transporting." John replied, with a smirk. "I forgot it was your first time. Kills a bit, doesn't it?" He sounded all too pleased about that.

"I am so not your friend." Ianto snarled. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around. There was just...nothing around them.

"Er..." John improvised, tapping at his wrist strap impatiently. "Gylxcanixa."

"Excuse me? Gyl...what?!"

"Gylxcanixa." John replied, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Ianto shook his head, standing up carefully, and dusting himself down. He ran a hand through his hair, his scalp tingling. Then he remembered his current state. All the bruises, the cuts. All John's fault. All John's doing.

"Why are we here?" Ianto asked.

"The Doctor said he liked strange planets. What's stranger that a planet where they walk around covered in goat fur with watermelons on their heads?"

"I think I had a dream like that once..." Ianto mused. "Anyway, why am _I_ here? You don't need me. You don't even like me."

"No...But you could be...useful."

"Useful how?" Ianto asked, eyes narrowing. John smiled.

"You're so suspicious."

"With good reason."

"Hmm...Possibly. People can change, though. Look at Jack, first he murdered your girlfriend and now you two are a happy couple?"

"How do you know about Lisa?" Ianto asked, defensively.

"Oh, I have my ways..." Ianto just glared at him. John was surprised at how much that turned him on. "Anyway, my point is, have a little faith, eye candy, and I might just surprise you."

"I think we've had enough surprises for one day, don't you? Now take me home!" Ianto commanded.

"Hmm...I could...but I think staying here would be so much more fun, don't you?"

"Er..." Ianto looked around. "No."

"Oh, c'mon! Lighten up, eye candy."

"Lighten up?" Ianto growled. "I'm stuck on a planet I can't even pronounce the name of with some physco, and you want me to _lighten_ _up?_"

"Hey! I'm no physco!" John said, quickly.

"I wasn't talking about you. Turn around." John looked over his shoulder, and did a double take. There, behind him, was a man in about his late forties, with a beard. And a watermelon on his head. John tried to ignore the goat fluff placed in strategic places.

"Ah. Well. Hello." John started. But after looking at John for a minute, the man turned around, and skipped away. John looked back at Ianto, grinning sheepishly. "As I said," He looked back at the man who was still skipping down the road. "Strange." Ianto nodded, but the sudden movement made him dizzy, and he felt faint. He slumped, and John caught him just in time, lowering him to the ground carefully. _Fantastic,_ he thought. _We're on a faraway planet, and eye candy fancies a nap. Perfect._


	14. Chapter 14

When Ianto woke up, he was in a large, soft bed in a room he didn't recognize. And he was alone. That was the first thing he noticed. "Jack?" He called. He sunk back on his pillows when there was no reply.

And then he remembered. No more Jack. No more Torchwood. Only John and him on some far-flung planet he couldn't remember the name of. Where _was_ John? Right on queue, John walked out of the bathroom, only a white towel slung around his muscular waist. Ianto tried hard not to look at him.

"Hey, sleepy." John called. Ianto ignored him. "Aw, are we feeling grumpy today?" He teased.

"No." Ianto said, stiffly.

"Oh, sure." John said, sarcastically. He dropped his towel, and Ianto turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Next time, give me some warning?" Ianto asked.

"You want there to be a next time?" John replied, one eyebrow raised.

"No. Just...for future references."

"Uh huh." John said, in a voice that made it obvious he didn't believe Ianto. Ianto didn't particularly care; he wasn't here to prove anything to John. In actual fact, he didn't know why he was here at all. "Did I hear you calling out for Jack in your sleep?" John teased. Ianto just looked at him. "What? Only asking."

"Well, don't."

"Oh, c'mon, eye candy. Don't be like that."

"Like _what?_" Ianto exploded. "You come into my flat, beat me up, threaten my boyfriend, tear my world apart, and you're telling me that I shouldn't be even the slightest bit upset about that?"

"So he's your boyfriend now, is he?" Ianto gave him a look. "What? Curious!"

"Why?"

"Well, it seems weird. I mean, Jack killed your girlfriend, your love..."

"He had to!" Ianto retorted, heatedly. "He gave me so much more in return!"

"What, sex?"

"Love."

"Sex isn't love, Ianto."

"I know that. He loves me."

"Last time I checked, Jack Harkness doesn't do feelings. Doesn't do love, or commitment." John paused, measuring Ianto's reaction. "Whenever he gets in too deep, too close for comfort, he bolts."

"He's not the man you think he is!" Ianto yelled.

"Is that so? Well, I don't really think that you're the best judge of that, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

John raised an eyebrow. "The amount of secrets he keeps from you...You don't know him, Ianto."

"And you do?"

"Better than you think."

"Oh really? Funny that, the things Jack tells me. Secrets he's never told anyone."

"Well, he was lying then!" John said, desperately. "Wouldn't be the first time." He reminded Ianto.

"I trust Jack." Ianto said, whole-heartedly.

"You shouldn't."

"I love him."

"Ooh, I'm sorry about that."

"Why?"

"Because you're _human_."

"So is he."

"He's a bit different to you, Ianto. Unless you're suddenly immortal too?"

"No such luck." Ianto said, sadly.

"Luck?"

"I would change, if I could. I have to make sure Jack's okay. Always."

"Aw, how _touching_." Ianto rolled his eyes. "When are you going to realise," John continued. "That you're never going to see Jack again?"

"I will." Ianto dared to defy him. "Because he loves me. And when you love someone, you don't give up on them. You never let go. Because they're worth fighting for. Jack thinks I'm worth fighting for, and I know he'll never give up. I believe in him, just like he believes in me. And I'll never give up hope." Ianto spat. "Because giving up hope is like admitting defeat. And where's the fun in that?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Right, guys," Jack suddenly announced. "Meeting. Now." He said in a voice that no one dared argue with.

As the team members, with the addition of the Doctor, filed into the boardroom, they could see Jack was already sat at the table, feet propped up on the glass surface comfortably. He looked the picture of ease, had it not been for the bruise-like purple marks underneath his eyes or his worried expression and tousled hair. Everyone took a place at the table, the Doctor managed to end up in Ianto's seat. Jack didn't look at all happy about this, but there was no where else for the Time Lord to sit. "Right, team," He paused. "And Doctor, where are we at?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked.

"Operation Rescue Ianto, am I right, Jack?" The Doctor replied.

Jack nodded. "Yes, that. Doctor, what have you got?"

"Well," The Doctor said, putting on his glasses. "John's done a fabulous job of covering his tracks..."

"But you can uncover them, right?"

The Doctor grinned. "Of course. But it'll take time."

"Right. Tosh, any better luck? Any clues? Owen?"

Owen stood up. "My bet is, John's gone in search of you." He said, indicating at the Doctor.

"Me? Why?" The Doctor looked startled.

"You did say he wanted to be your companion..." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah, makes sense I suppose." The Doctor allowed. "But how do you know where to search for a Doctor?"

"It's hard." Jack told him. "Trust me, I would know." Jack smiled, weakly. "Doctor, you know the planets better than I do..."

"Wait, there's more." Owen said. Jack nodded, letting him continue. "Well, no offence, Doc, but you seem kinda wacky. So why not head to a wacky place?"

"I like your logic!" The Doctor said. "So, Jack...weirdest place you've ever been?"

"Hmm..."Jack thought about it. "Not sure, there's Feniogria..."

"Feniogria?" Tosh asked.

"Upside down planet." Jack told her.

"How does that work?" Owen asked.

"Exactly." Jack said, with a half hearted grin. Owen just looked at him. "But there's also Gylxcanixa?"

"Nah," The Doctor dismissed it.

"I don't know, watermelons and goat fluff...it's pretty out there." Owen choked on his bottle of water he'd just pulled out from under the table.

"But why would John think he would find me _there_?"

"_I_ don't know...sounds like your kinda thing." The Doctor glared at Jack, who was struggling not to laugh.

"Thanks. Anyway, anywhere else?"

"The Triplet Planets?" Jack offered.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, sceptically. "No."

"What's the..." Gwen started, but the Doctor quickly silenced her.

"Don't ask." He told her. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of..." Jack's face suddenly lit up. "I know!" He beamed.

"What?" The Doctor asked, curiously.

"Jamtikka."

"Gross." Owen cut in. "Don't tell me that's what they eat?"

"No." Jack told him.

"But, everyone has the maturity level of a five year old." The Doctor said.

Owen looked confused. "Huh?"

"Yep, just like that. I'll have a runover of the planets in the TARDIS, and see if they're there."

"Okay." Jack said. He looked at Owen, Tosh and Gwen. "Keep trying to uncover those signals. We _need_ to know where he is."

"Right." Owen said, shortly, leaving the room. The Doctor followed, as did Tosh and Gwen. Tosh looked over her shoulder, giving Jack a smile. _We'll find him_, she mouthed at him. Jack just nodded. He hoped so. He didn't know how much longer he could go without his favourite Welshman...

*

"What are you _doing_?" Ianto yelled, as John hauled him down the road. "I can walk perfectly well by myself; I don't need you holding my hand."

"We have to hurry!" John told him, continuing to pull Ianto down the road.

"_Why_?" Ianto whined.

"Because I just had a brainwave!" John said, excitedly.

"Which was?" Ianto asked, cautiously.

"We have to go."

"Nice plan." Ianto said, sarcastically.

"Well, maybe not my best, but at the moment it's the only one we've got." John said, breathlessly. "Now come _on_!" John turned and tried to continue running when he collided with something that felt like a brick wall. He looked up, ready to confront whatever thing was blocking his way, when he found himself staring into startling red pupils. "Um...hello?"

"Humans." The thing confirmed, its voice a deep, rumbling growl.

"Oh, fuck." John cursed, looking at Ianto. "I hate to say it mate, but we're screwed."

"Screwed? Why?" Ianto said, as John took a step back, grabbing Ianto's hand automatically. Ianto hung on, he was scared now.

"Because I know who they are." John whispered, as the _thing_ lumbered off, back to a line of things just like him. John gulped when he realised they were surrounded. "They're the Tragetelli."

"Oh, yeah, I read about them in my alien dictionary." Ianto hissed. "Explain?"

"The Tragetelli are aggressive. Really aggressive. Angrier than Jack after he's lost a game of naked Twister."

"Oh, he's moved on from that now. It's naked hide and seek these days." Ianto told John.

"Course it is." John muttered. "But I wouldn't do that," John said, as Ianto made to take a step forward.

"Why not? We have to get out of here!"

John smiled at Ianto's courage. He was starting to see what Jack saw in him. Obviously he could already see the good looks, who couldn't? But he was starting to see who Jack must see everyday. John hated the fact that he was starting to get attached to the Welshman. "Because they're so aggressive they'll rip your head off."

"But why?"

"Because you're _human_."

"So?"

"They hate humans."

"You're human." Ianto reminded him.

"Shh!" John hissed as the Tragetelli started to walk towards them. "I've run into them before, and you really _need_ to stay away from them." But John didn't notice the soldiers advancing from behind until they grabbed Ianto, pulling him back. He tried to fight them, but they simply whacked him over the head, putting a stop to his protest. "Ianto!" John yelled, but they had grabbed him too. John whimpered, he had been in this situation, and he'd fought his way out. He couldn't do the same for Ianto. He couldn't leave him here, either. John looked at his beautiful bruised face, feeling his guts twist. The cuts and bruises were his fault.

"Are you human?" The Tragetelli asked him. They all spoke as one, mouths moving in perfect synchronization. They were massive, each one towering over John. They were muscular too, but not like humans. Their skin was a pasty grey colour, as if they were made out of stone, and they dressed only in a rag thrown around their crotch, for modesty if nothing else.

"No!" John insisted. He didn't struggle. There was no point.

"We can smell it. The stench of human. You know what we do to humans." They threatened. John felt the arms around him tighten, and he could see them holding Ianto that little bit tighter, too. Ianto was no longer struggling. He didn't have the strength to.

"No, we're not." John carried on, desperate to convince them. "We were just leaving, anyway."

"Well, we'll send you first class, don't worry." The dead sarcasm in their voice was barely audible.

"That's very kind, but we can see to ourselves, thank you." John said, curtly.

"It's no trouble." They assured him. "In fact, we'll take great pleasure in sending you on your way."

"You don't..." But the Tragetelli soldiers were dragging John forward, towards the more dangerous looking soldiers.

"John!" Ianto screamed.

"It's alright." John assured him. "Just stay calm..." But John could see Ianto getting more and more worked up. "Calm the fuck down, Jones, or they'll kill you!" John yelled. Ianto stiffened, nodding slightly, turning red.

"Now, are you willing to admit you're human?" John was shoved right into the faces of the bigger Tragetelli soldiers.

"No."

"Fine. We'll execute you anyway." The largest soldier moved closer to him, pulling a gun out of his rag. John didn't want to think about where that gun had been... But he didn't have time to think as the gun was raised to his head. All he thought was ..._and I didn't even get a shag off of Eye candy... _When he heard Ianto scream.

"NO!" Ianto had broken free of the guards, somehow, and was rushing towards John. Then John heard the gun go off. He looked down at his body. There was no blood, no pain...How...? John turned in time to see Ianto crumple to the ground, a pool of red blood spreading out around him like a carpet. _Oh fuck,_ John thought,_ Jack is __**so**__ gunna kill me._


	16. Chapter 16

"Doctor, anything to report?" Jack called. A handsome head poked out of the TARDIS.

"Just running the scans." Jack tried to hide his frustration.

"Sure." But no one could fool the Doctor. He stepped out of the TARDIS, and walked over to Jack. He put a hand on his shoulder, his face the perfect picture of concern.

"Jack, it's nearly done. Look at me, Jack." Jack continued to stare straight ahead. "Jack! Please. Look at me." Jack turned his head, slowly, to look at the Doctor. "We'll find him. I promise. Have I ever let you down?" He added with a grin as he strolled back inside the TARDIS.

"Well..." Jack started, but the Doctor's face reappeared, once again poking out from behind the TARDIS door.

"On second thoughts, don't answer that." Jack mock saluted, smiling weakly. There didn't seem to be much to smile for nowadays. He'd never really appreciated how bigger part of his life Ianto was until he was gone. Really gone. At least when Ianto was taking time off Jack knew he was out there somewhere. Now he had no idea where he was. If he was okay...what he was doing...what John was going to him... Jack growled involuntarily when he thought about that.

"Jack?" Owen called.

"What is it?" Jack yelled, snapping out of his daydream. "Is it Ianto? Have you found him?" He asked, running over to Owen's desk. Owen looked embarrassed.

"Well...no." Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What is it then?" Owen swivelled around in his chair to face the Captain.

"I was just wondering...what are you gunna do with John? Y'know, when we find him and Ianto?" Jack smiled. With Owen, it wasn't a case of if. It was when. Jack admired him for that; staying strong when everyone around him was just about ready to break apart.

"Well, I don't know...I...I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, maybe Tosh can give you some ideas?" Jack did a double take.

"What? Toshiko? _What_?"

"Er..." Owen reached in his pocket, pulling out a wad of tightly folded pieces of paper. "I found these in her desk drawer. I don't think she's short of suggestions..." He held them out to Jack, who looked at him warily. "C'mon, they're good. Some of them are really worth considering!" Jack took them, flicking through aimlessly, laughing loudly every so often. Gwen had gone home, Tosh was taking a nap.

"You're right, these _are_ good. I like the one with darts and John's..." But Owen interrupted.

"Nah, stringing him up by the balls is my favourite. I'm sure Ianto would enjoy the scolding coffee bit." Jack smiled, softly.

"Yeah...Yeah, he would."

"JACK!!!" Came the sudden yell. The Doctor. Jack ran across the Hub, and into the TARDIS.

"What? What is it?"

"I've found him!" Jack started to grin uncontrollably.

"Er, guys?" Owen called. "I think I have, too."


	17. Chapter 17

Jack came racing out of the TARDIS, colliding with Owen, who was staring transfixed at something Jack couldn't make out. "Owen? What is it?" Owen turned to look at him, incredulously.

"Can't you see him, Jack? It's John," Jack turned, quickly, to see if the Doctor was behind him. Jack saw him poke his head out of the TARDIS, but as soon as he heard John's name, he shot Jack a warning look. Jack signalled he should stay inside the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded. Owen continued. "And Ianto." Suddenly the figure stepped out of the shadows, and the confused, angry and extremely worried face of Captain John Hart emerged, blinking in the sudden light. And there, cradled in his arms, was a bloodstained, battered Ianto Jones. Jack ran forwards.

"Ianto? Oh my God, Ianto." He started to cry, silently. "What the _fuck_ have you done to him?!"

"Nothing!" John assured him.

"Is he..." Jack couldn't even bare to say the word.

"No." John confirmed. Jack let out a sigh of relief. He held out his arms for Ianto, and John obliged, letting Jack take the Welshman from him. Jack settled Ianto in his arms, turning to look for his number one medic. "Owen!!" Jack didn't notice Owen was stood by his side, face pale. "What do you think?" Owen looked grim.

"Get him to the bay. Immediately." He ordered. Jack nodded, following Owen down the steps into the medical bay, unaware that John was right behind him. Jack lay Ianto out on the hard metal surface, and leant down to kiss his bruised, blood-red lips briefly before stepping back and letting Owen get to work. He turned to John.

"_What_ happened?" He asked, failing to keep his voice steady.

"Jack." Owen muttered. "Need you." Jack raised his eyebrows, stepping over to the Medic.

"What is it?" He asked, eyes scanning over Ianto.

"Gunshot wound."

"_Gun?!_" Jack whirled round to look at John. "_You_ did this to him?!"

"No, I..." John started, but Owen cut him off. "_Jack._ Leave him, this is important. Ianto's life could depend on it." Jack couldn't argue with that. Owen was poking at Ianto with dangerous looking tweezers. Jack would normally have asked, but now he knew he shouldn't.

"What do you need me to do?"

"The bullet, it's...different."

"You got it out?"

"Nearly there." Owen said, his face screwed up in concentration. He pulled a small, red bullet, with tiny spikes poking out of it. "Recognise it?" He asked Jack, who was staring at it incredulously. Jack turned to look at John.

"The Tragetelli?" He asked, his voice a whisper. John nodded, gravely. "Fuck."

"Someone gunna explain?"

"Do it later," Jack said. "How's Ianto? Is he gunna live?" He asked Owen, who was once again examining the Welshman.

"He should do..." Owen said. "They missed his vital organs, but I don't know anything about these bullets. They could have poison injected, or anything like that..."

"Don't you have tests to detect that?" John asked, impatiently. Jack shot him a look.

"Well, yeah. But I need Tosh to do that." Owen said. Jack nodded.

"I'll go get her up."

"I'll do it?" John offered, but Jack shook his head.

"You might not want to go near Tosh..." Jack warned.

"Why?" John asked.

"You don't want to know the things she wants to do you." Owen told him. John raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"_Not_ like that." Jack said. John's grin faded.

"Spoilsport."

"I'll go get her," Owen said. Jack nodded; he didn't really want to leave Ianto. As Owen left the bay, Jack looked at John.

"So...you did all this...just because of the Doctor?" He asked. John looked embarrassed. "Well, I have a surprise for you. Doctor?" He called. "You can come out now." John swore as the Doctor appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What the fuck are you..."

"No, what were _you_ thinking?" The Doctor exploded. "You're so lucky I'm not going to kill you."

"You wouldn't." John said. The Doctor raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"No." John said, simply. "For the same reasons you didn't wipe my memory."

"Well, I..."

"Guys!" Jack butted in. "Can we _please_ just focus on Ianto?" Jack was sat by Ianto, holding his hand.

"Sure." The Doctor said, coming closer. "Ouch." He remarked, when he got a good look at the battered Welshman.

"Yeah, exactly." Jack muttered. "OWEN?" He yelled across the Hub.

"Yeah?" Came Owen's faraway reply.

"Call Gwen. Get her in."

"Will do." Owen called, as a sleepy looking Tosh made her way down the autopsy bay steps.

"Oh my God. He's as bad as Owen said." Tosh gasped, before she could stop herself.

"Thanks, Tosh." Jack said, quietly.

"Sorry, I just...Shock." Jack nodded, turning back to Ianto. Owen reappeared, shooting down the steps.

"Gwen's on her way." He told them.

"Now, what about Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I started running that scan on the bullet. We just need to keep track of his heartbeat, make sure it doesn't dip too low. He's still breathing,"

"Always a good thing." The Doctor interjected with a grin. Owen ignored him.

"But until we finish the scan on that bullet, I have no idea what we're up against."

"Right." Jack said, gruffly, and started manoeuvring Ianto to make way for the machines.

"I'll go check the scans." Tosh said, and started to make her way up the steps.

"I'll go with you." The Doctor said. Tosh smiled at him, and looked at John. But John shook his head. He'd rather stay with Eye Candy. Plus, he didn't really want to be around the Doctor. What he'd done was positively embarrassing. Stupid, clearly, but embarrassing. He turned back to jack, who was stripping Ianto of his shirt, showing a rainbow of painful looking bruises. Jack looked pointedly at John. John avoided his eyes. He stared at Ianto's face instead. He normally killed without thought, without care, without regret. But this time, it was different. Putting Eye Candy in that much danger was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. And John knew that if Ianto Jones died, he'd never forgive himself. And Jack would kill him, most probably slowly and painfully.

*

Later, Jack was sat by Ianto's bedside. Ianto was rigged up to what looked like a million machines, but it was only a heart monitor. They still hadn't identified what was on, or in, the bullet. And Jack was scared. Really scared. He'd never come this close to loosing Ianto before...

Jack's wrist strap suddenly beeped, startling him from his daydream. "What the..." He started as he looked at it. Then he did a double take, cursing. "Oh no, no, no! Oh my God," He turned his head back to the Welshman. "Ianto." He whispered. "No."


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm guessing your scans came up with nought. Am I right?" Jack asked, looking around. Tosh, Gwen, Owen and the Doctor all nodded, slowly. "Do you know how I know that?"

"Let me guess," Owen interrupted. "You've come up with some super-hero-save-the-day-solution?"

"Or maybe he's just worked out how to save Ianto?" Tosh snapped.

"Sadly, neither of those suggestions are right." Jack said, quietly. "But I know what this is." Jack sighed. "I know what's doing this to Ianto."

"Then surely we can find a way to fix it? We can save him?" Gwen asked. Jack shook his head, but he couldn't stop the tears falling down his face. He didn't want to give up, he wanted to fight until the very last second, he wanted to give as good as he got until it was all over. But Jack knew giving up was the only option. He couldn't fight this. Like hell, he wished he could. Ianto was worth it, of course he was, and Jack wanted to save him more than anything. But he couldn't. That was just the way it was. He couldn't save him.

"I just want to say, thank you Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Doctor...Thank you for all you've done for him, for Ianto. John, thank you for bringing him home, where he needs to be." John just looked at Jack; surely he wasn't going to just give up?

"Jack, you don't..."

"But the thing is, Ianto's dying." Everyone in the room gasped, some involuntarily. "So, Owen, as much as I appreciate everything you've done, you'll have to stop. Turn off the machines, stop the antidote dosages."

"But Jack," Owen argued. "That's keeping him _alive_."

"He'll die anyway."

"Jack," Owen sighed. "You can't just give up, we can fight this, you know we can. The least we can do is _try..._"

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "You will not _try_. He's not a bloody science experiment! Ianto Jones is a dead man. At least let him go with a little _dignity_!" And with that, Jack stormed out of the room.

"I..." Owen started. The Doctor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him." Owen nodded. The Doctor quickly left the room, seeing Jack making his way down the bay's steps. The Doctor followed him. He saw Jack was sat by Ianto, once again holding his hand. He was crying. "Jack?" Jack ignored him. "Jack, tell me. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Jack snorted. "The...the Tragetelli, they...they fucking poisoned him."

"There's always an antidote..." The Doctor reminded him. Jack shook his head. He took a deep breath.

"Not this time." The Doctor closed his eyes, silently praying that normal, fighting, flirting Jack came back to his senses soon. "It's...it's the Omega Virus."

"The...Oh my God." The Doctor whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The wrist strap detected it. It...it sent off signals that my wrist strap picked up."

"The...there's no way to stop it, is there?"

"No. This is it. The end of the road." Jack looked back at Ianto, eyes brimming with tears. "I just..." He took a deep breath. "I can't believe it's really over, y'know?" The Doctor nodded. "I need him; I...When John took him it was like a piece of me went missing...He...He drives me crazy, I can't stop thinking about him, I'm so crazy in love with him I never stopped to think. I never thought this day would come. The end. I know life will go on, as much as I don't want it to..." Jack felt the tears falling. He didn't even try to stop them. "I never wanted to fall in love. I just wanted to have fun..._Live,_ y'know? And Ianto Jones taught me to do that. He taught how to live, he taught me to feel. And even though it's all over now, I wouldn't change what little time we had together. All I want is for him to know how much he means to me."

"I think he does..." The Doctor said.

"I'd have told him I loved him. Eventually. He thought I'd never say it. I always felt it, I just...It was just _us._ Without the whole love thing I could convince myself that I wasn't in too deep, that I could cut and run if I needed to. I could delude myself into thinking goodbye wouldn't hurt. I fell for Ianto Jones. And it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jack sighed. "It's just a shame he never knew."


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what is it?" Owen asked.

"The Omega Virus." John said. "I heard him say so."

"You heard of it?" Owen asked him as he ran a search on it. John nodded.

"Heard of it. Never encountered it. Thank God."

"What is it?" Gwen asked. Tosh and Owen looked at her sceptically. "What?" She snapped. "I know you lot all think I'm a heartless bitch because I spilled the beans on Jack and I," Tosh raised an eyebrow but Gwen carried on. "But I do actually care about Ianto."

"Oh my God." Owen said.

"What is it?" Tosh asked. Owen took a deep breath.

"The Omega Virus," He read. "Fatal and highly painful disease caused by only one thing."

"Which is?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"The poison from a Tragetelli warrior's bullet."

"It must have been in his blood more than twenty minutes." John sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"You knew this could happen?" Owen snarled.

"Why d'you think I brought him straight back?"

"I thought for once in your life you were doing the right thing."

"You know _nothing_ about my life." John growled.

"Guys! Please, stop it!" Gwen hissed. "Do you want Jack to hear us?!"

"Gwen's right." Tosh said. "Now, Owen, what does it say about antidotes?"

"It doesn't." Owen said, simply. Gwen and Tosh both sighed.

"There must be something!"

"Does the word fatal mean anything to you?" Owen asked, quietly.

"It normally means there's a cure!" Gwen exploded.

"Not this time, love." John said, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"No cure? There has to be something." Tosh whispered. John stood up, slowly.

"I wish there was." He said. Gwen snorted. John carried on, regardless. "I...But Jack's right. There's nothing we can do."

"Ah!" The Doctor's voice made John jump, he hadn't noticed him re-enter the boardroom. "I think what you all need is a Doctor!"


	20. Chapter 20

"But Doctor, there's nothing you can do!" John said.

"So I've been told. But I can fix anything. The least I can do is try."

"But Jack doesn't _want_ you to! He wants his lover to have some _dignity._"

"Ianto had plenty of that when he was around," Gwen interjected.

"Yeah, he doesn't need anymore now." Owen said.

"He wants to spend as much time with Jack as possible. He'd never want us to just give up." Tosh said. "I'm in."

"Me too." Gwen said.

"Me three." Owen put in.

"You guys are all mad. But I love it," the Doctor grinned. "But you can't stop it." John continued.

"But you'll help us try, right?" Gwen asked, innocently. John sighed.

"That normally only works if you're blonde." He thought about it. "Or Jack. But alright, count me in."

"Right, everyone!" The Doctor commanded. "I need three pints of milk and a guinea pig. We're bringing Ianto back!" Gwen and Tosh set off, John following. But Owen stayed behind.

"You don't really need a guinea pig, do you?" He asked.

"No...But it sounds cool." The Doctor grinned. Owen sighed. This was going to be a _long_ night...

*

"So, basically all we need to do is extract the poison from his blood?" Owen asked. "Why wasn't that on the search for a cure?"

"Because it's near enough impossible. It's never been tested before and one slip up could land Ianto straight in a coffin." John said, matter-of-factly.

"Right. But if he'll die anyway..." Gwen let the sentence hang.

"Shame Jack doesn't see it like that." Tosh said.

"So we distract him. Simple." The Doctor smiled, but John shook his head at the Time Lord's suggestion.

"Distract Jack from Eye Candy?" John snorted. "That's even more impossible than the operation!"

"Why?" The Doctor was confused.

"He's never seen them together before." Gwen reminded the rest of them.

"Oh," Owen said. "That figures. If you had, you'd understand."

"Jack follows Ianto around like a little puppy." John continued. Owen nodded.

"There's always _something_ between them, some joke, or just even a smile. Jack's always been smitten with him." The Doctor still looked confused.

"Are we talking about the same Jack here?" John laughed.

"Hard to believe, huh?" The Doctor nodded.

"It's true alright." Tosh said. "Jack and Ianto just click."

"And I was the first to know!" Gwen said, gleefully.

"Slow your road, sugar," Owen said. "Before you came, they were like that, too." Owen bit the end of his pen, thoughtfully. "I reckon Ianto had to sleep with Jack just to get the job."

"Well, it worked." Gwen said. Owen choked a bit.

"But they just fit. You seriously will not find a more perfect couple in the whole of the galaxy." Tosh told the Doctor.

"And I thought he was straight!" Gwen giggled.

"No," Owen corrected. "You _hoped_ he was straight." Gwen blushed.

"I thought he was straight! Hands down." Gwen defended herself.

"Jack? Straight? Nah!" The Doctor snorted at the thought. "No chance."

"I always knew it." Owen said, smugly. "Even before they were together, Jack still stared at Ianto all the time. There was always something there. Right from the beginning."

"You thought he was just Jack's part time shag!" Gwen reminded him.

"Yeah, well...Jack took great pleasure in letting us all believe that."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, they were always at it, but they never really showed much _emotion_ for each other. But now, after all this...It's obvious it's not just a part time shag."

"He really loves him." Tosh whispered.

"We all do." Gwen said.

"So, operation to clean the blood sounds good?" The Doctor asked. John smiled.

"If it's our only option, let's do it!"

"So, who'll work on Operation Distract Jack?" Gwen automatically smoothed her top and fluttered her eyelashes. Tosh looked at her in disgust.

"I'll do it." Owen offered. "I take it you can perform the operation, Doctor? You don't need a medic?"

"Well, no. I can do it, but are you sure?"

"Jack's really opened up to me while this has been going on." Owen sighed. "Time for another heart to bloody heart."


	21. Chapter 21

Owen headed to the medical bay. Jack was sat by Ianto, head rested on the younger man's chest. Owen sat on the table Ianto was laying on. "Jack, I...it's been days." This was like when Jack died after Abaddon. Jack was doing a perfect impression of Gwen.

"I know." Jack's voice was horse and broken. Owen barely recognized it.

"You...you say he'll definitely die?" Owen asked. Jack lifted his head, looking at Owen finally.

"He will."

"How long has he got?" Jack sighed.

"48 hours."

"How do you know?"

"I...I've lost 5 people to this before. 48 hours is the average." Owen remembered what the Doctor had told him – _keep him talking. Then gently lead him away from Ianto. Then give him the sedative and we'll operate. _"I feel so helpless, Owen." Jack said. _Understandable as you're not doing anything to help_, Owen thought, but decided to keep him mouth shut. He needed Jack on his side right now. "I want to help him," Jack continued. "But I just can't stand the thought of him as a guinea pig, y'know?" Owen nodded. _That_ he could understand. Why hadn't Jack put it like that before? A sudden image of a rodent in a suit flashed into Owen's head, making him snigger. He turned the laugh into a cough.

"But Jack, the Doctor only wanted to _help_." Owen said, gently. _God,_ he thought,_ he was clearly taking this whole comfort thing too seriously._ "Jack, are you just gunna sit here, waiting?" Jack ignored him, stroking Ianto's arm gently. Owen saw a golden opportunity, and decided to seize it. "Jack?" Jack looked up at the medic.

"What is it, Owen? What do you want?"

"I just thought, you gunna let him just lie there in manky, bloody clothes?" Jack looked confused.

"What choice do I have?" He asked, bitterly.

"Didn't Ianto keep a spare outfit down by the shower room?" Jack faltered, slightly, but then grinned.

"You beauty!" Jack stood up." I don't want to leave him, even this time is precious. But I suppose you don't know the password to get into his locker, so you?" Owen shook his head.

"And you do?" Jack smiled.

"Oh yes. He really does tell me everything." He looked at the unconscious Welshman wistfully.

"Shame you didn't return the favour." Owen snarled. He didn't mean it to sound quite so aggressive, but he couldn't help it. Besides, it was true. Jack looked at Owen, but he couldn't see a single trace of resentment in the older man's eyes. Just helplessness, regret, self fury.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" He whispered.

"Maybe," Owen replied. "But you don't deserve this."

"You think?" Jack asked.

"I know." Owen smiled. "C'mon. If Ianto was conscious right now, I bet he'd be dying to get out of those clothes!" Jack smiled, sadly.

"Yeah." He said. "Yeah, you're right."

*

Owen watched as Jack typed the password into the security-guarded lockers. Owen had always wondered why they were security locked. It wasn't like there was anything valuable, precious, sacred in there...well, Ianto might regard his suit as all of those things, but Owen was positive Ianto had millions. Jack slammed the locker closed, and a thought hit Owen like a tonne of bricks. He barely had any time left; he had to give Jack the sedative _now_.

Owen was just shoving his hand in his pocket to grab the sedative when Jack said something that made him stop. "The hardest part is accepting that it's really over. Letting him go." Owen didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about.

"Then don't accept it." The medic urged him. "Don't let it be over!" Owen was insistent. "_Don't_ let him go. Fight for him!"

"I...I...I can't. It'll hurt too much when I loose him." Jack said, hanging his head.

"Wrong answer." Owen said, simply, bringing the sedative out of his pocket and clamping it over Jack's nose and mouth. "Don't say I don't warn you..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Dear Readers,  
I don't know how many of you have been reading some of my other series', Now We Know, if you have, I have had one request for a sequel. I would be more than happy to write a sequel, but only if people want me to! So, if you want a sequel, please let me know! Thank you :) xxx**

Owen stood up, looking at Jack's body warily. How long did sedatives work on an immortal? Owen really didn't want to be here when Jack woke up. But he was sure Jack would be singing his praise for the medic when Ianto pulled through. If he didn't...well, God help them all. Moving countries and changing their names seemed like the best bet. But Owen was positive the older man would find them, wherever and whoever they were.

Owen touched his comms. "It's done." He told the awaiting party of people.

"Good job, Owen." The Doctor said, appreciatively. Owen nodded, subconsciously.

"Do me a favour," Owen continued. "Send John down here."

"Er, why?"

"Yeah," John interjected, indignantly. "What do you need me for?"

"I can't be arsed to drag Jack all the way back up there. You don't need John for the op, right?" John was furiously signalling the Doctor to say that, actually, he did need John. The Time Lord smiled.

"Nope." Owen could hear John's frustrated groan. "Sending him now."

"Great." John interjected, sarcastically. Owen turned off his comms, turning back to look at the immortal slouched on the floor. Poor Jack, he thought. He genuinely thought he was doing the right thing. Oh well. Nothing could be done about that now.

John appeared at the end of the corridor. Owen smiled at the look on his face. "Have fun." He said, as he passed John on his way out.

"Oh, cheers. Why did you choose me?" He asked.

"Well, not sure how long those sedatives will last for. Figured you'd have the most fun shooting him when he wakes up. You may have to do it a lot, not sure how long this operation's gunna take." John grinned.

"Fantastic. Thanks man."

"No problem." Owen swept out of the corridor, turning only when he heard John's gun fire. He gave John a sceptical look.

"What?! He woke up!"

"I didn't hear a gasp."

"Were you listening for one?" John asked.

"No, but it's not exactly hard to miss."

"Well, you did. His eyes opened. Honest."

"Wow," Owen was surprised. "That was quick."

"Is it wrong how much I enjoyed that?" John asked, curiously. He didn't sound concerned, only intrigued.

"Mmm." Owen couldn't really think of an answer to that. He bounded up the stairs, into the main part of the Hub. He spotted Gwen sat in a corner, knees drawn up under her chin.

"Gwen?" She looked up.

"Thought I'd better stay out of the way." She smiled half-heartedly. "I always hated biology." She told him.

"Surprising." How can a slut like her not like learning human biology?!

"What?"

"Nothing." Owen said, quickly. He was making his way to the medical bay when Gwen called out again.

"Owen?"

"What is it, Gwen?"

"He will be okay, won't he?" She asked. "Please say he'll be alright."

"The Doctor will do his best," The medic promised. "I'll see to that." Gwen nodded.

"I believe you." She took a deep breath. "It's just...if he doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself."

"Hey," Owen said, comfortingly. "You didn't make John take Ianto, did you?" He meant it as a rhetorical question, but Gwen shook her head anyway.

"No. I just feel like this is all my fault." She admitted. "The thing is, if John had come for Ianto while he was at the Hub, or even still working at Torchwood, with his comms on, we could have protected him. But it was my fault he wasn't at the Hub." Owen sighed.

"What you did was stupid, but John would have found a way to take Ianto anyway. Feeling bad about it isn't going to help anything." Gwen smiled.

"You know what, Owen? Sometimes you talk a lot of sense for such a wanker." Owen smiled.

"It's a gift." He told her, winked, and walked down the stairs into the medical bay. Tosh was sat at the bottom of the stairs, laptop perched on her knees.

"What are you doing here? I have a feeling this isn't going to be pretty." Tosh looked up at him, innocently.

"I'm only here in case the Doctor needs me." God, she really had a thing for this Doctor, didn't she? Owen looked up at him. Well, he couldn't really blame her. He walked over to the Time Lord, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious Welshman.

"Anything I can do?" He asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Pull up Ianto's shirt." Owen obliged, peeling Ianto's shirt off of his stomach.

"Better be careful of the cuts already there." Owen warned him.

"John?" The Doctor asked on seeing them. Owen nodded. "Jesus, that man's got a temper on him."

"That's one word for it." Owen thought about it." Is that why you won't let him be your..._assistant?_"

"And by assistant, what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, Jack always refers to Ianto as his personal assistant...personal alright. But no, I really meant assistant. Unless there _is_ something going on between you and John?" Owen asked.

"I knew it!" Tosh exclaimed. The Doctor and Owen both looked at her. She blushed. "Sorry. But it is kind of obvious."

"Jesus, what is it with you people?" The Doctor asked. "I don't really want to talk about it. We have more important things to do." Owen nodded.

"Right. Have you given him anesthetic? Just in case he wakes up?"

"Chances are slim, but yes, I have." The Doctor's hand emerged from his coat pocket, holding a dangerous-looking instrument.

"What the hell is that?" Owen asked.

"Laser saw. Should cut through Ianto's skin without the inconvenience of a scar. Jack would hate that."

"I'm sure he could."

"Right, now, hold Ianto's shirt there..."

*

36 minutes and approximately 12 seconds later, the Doctor was using the laser saw again, this time to pull the two halves of Ianto's stomach back together. And, he was right, there was no scar. "Impressive." Owen breathed.

"Oh yes." The Doctor replied, putting the laser saw back in his coat pocket.

"So, what exactly did you do?"

"There's an implant in his stomach which will make him throw up the infected blood."

"Right. Sounds simple. But you said it was near impossible?"

"It's not the actual operation so much. There's one problem." The Doctor said.

"Which is?"

"If Ianto doesn't wake up soon, he'll choke on the blood. Or it'll stay in his blood stream and slowly kill him."

"Shit. But you said he'll throw up _all_ the infected blood?"

"If he wakes up, then yes." The Time Lord confirmed.

"But isn't all his blood infected? Isn't that kind of the point?" Owen asked.

"Clever man. No, though."

"Why not?"

"The Omega Virus spreads slowly. It's designed to cause maximum pain to the victim, though they're mostly not awake to experience it, thank God."

"Jesus Christ. That's _awful_."

"Why do you think Jack was so scared?" Owen thought about it.

"Got a point, I suppose. Did he not know about the operation?"

"S'pose not." Owen turned to Ianto.

"You better bloody wake up, mate. If you don't, Jack will slowly tear me apart, limb for limb. You know that, right? C'mon, Ianto. Don't give up. You always loved proving Jack wrong, right? Well, now's your chance. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..."

An hour later and Ianto Jones was still very much unconscious...


	23. Chapter 23

Gwen, Tosh, Owen and the Doctor were all crowded around the examination table. Ianto was still unconscious. John was still down by the lockers, dutifully shooting Jack every time he revived.

And it had been two hours since the operation. "How long does it take to take effect?" Owen asked.

"Absolute latest four hours." The Doctor held up a stopwatch, and Tosh nearly choked. "Been timing since the operation finished. Two hours, three minutes in." Tosh smiled. His use for it was no way near as inventive as Jack and Ianto's. And they thought they'd wiped the CCTV...Tosh was pulled out of her daydream about the four hours of footage she'd been able to uncover – oh, what a great find that had been – when Owen spoke again.

"So he still had over an hour and a half to wake up?" The Doctor nodded.

"If not...we're in trouble." Owen blew out air from his cheeks.

"_You're_ telling _me_." Owen thought about it. "At least you can get away."

"Nah. Jack'll find me. He always does." The Time Lord winced as they heard another gun shot, inevitably John's, ring through the Hub.

"You've got a better chance than any of us. We're all stuck on this planet. You and John are free to go." Tosh reminded him, somewhat hopefully.

"Yeah," The Doctor thought about it. "Yeah, I suppose."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Gwen asked. "Just stand here, waiting?"

"Feel free to sit." The Doctor said, smiling sweetly, making Tosh snigger. It wasn't often the Time Lord found someone he really despised, but Gwen Cooper ticked all the boxes in that respect. Her cheeks flamed. Good, the Doctor thought. Good. He had no idea why Jack had hired her.

"Well," Gwen said, attempting dignity. "I'll just go see how John's getting on. I've got some pent-up anger; maybe he'll let me have a go." She grinned and fled the medical bay.

When Owen was sure she was out of earshot, he said: "Could she _be_ any more unhelpful?!"

"This is Gwen," Tosh reminded him. "So probably."

"Why the _hell_ did Jack hire her?" The Doctor asked, incredulously. Owen mimed melons at him. The Time Lord looked disgusted.

"But hers aren't even that _good_!" He said, indignantly.

"Trust me, I know." Owen told him.

"You could find a better pair anywhere." Tosh said.

"Mmm...But, Tosh, don't forget that Gwen is, in fact, the heart and soul of this very institute." Owen replied, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. She's 'special'." Tosh rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Don't tell me Jack came out with that crap?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh yes."

"But, if he fancies Gappy then why is he shagging Ianto?" The Doctor asked no one in particular.

"I've been asking myself the same question for years." Ianto Jones replied.

**-----**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! Please keep it all coming, I love you all for it! It keeps me writing xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, Ianto's awake :) Oh happy days! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing; I love you all so much! Please keep it coming! I'm not too sure about this chapter, I hope I don't let you down! :/**

"Oh my God!" Tosh shrieked.

"Ianto Jones." The Doctor boomed. "Great to finally meet you." He held out his hand to the Welshman. When Ianto just looked at him, he added: "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh wow," Ianto said, sitting up. Tosh ran to help him. "Seriously? Wow. It's an honour." He said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." The Doctor smiled. He was pleasantly surprised to find Ianto was the kind of person who was instantly likeable.

"Ianto, mate, how do you feel?" Owen asked.

"Er...surprisingly, I feel alright. What happened? The last thing I remember is John, the Tragetelli...They...they shot me...And..." Ianto suddenly looked startled. "Where's Jack? I'm...I am back at Torchwood, right?" Ianto was finding it hard to speak around Tosh's arms that had been flung around him. Owen nodded.

"That's right. John brought you back, we thought you were dead, Ianto! Don't ever do that to us again!"

"I'm sorry," Ianto said, sincerely. "I'll try not to get shot next time." The Doctor laughed. "So...I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but why am I alive?"

"Oh, Mr Jones..." The Doctor began. "That is a _long_ story..."

*

"So, basically any minute I'll start throwing up blood?" The Doctor nodded. Ianto sighed. "Alright. So...sorry, this is a bit hard to understand. The bullet _poisoned_ me?"

"Yep." Owen said.

"And then Jack...he knew I would die, so he was just gunna leave me?" Ianto didn't sound angry, only sad.

"No, it's just...He was convinced. He knew it would be easier if we didn't try and save a lost cause." Tosh told him.

"But you did anyway?" Ianto asked, grinning.

"Jack was out of his mind. Honestly, I've never seen him like it before. He was...It was like he was in a trance. I think his brain just shut down at the thought of losing you." Owen said, honestly.

"Wow...That doesn't sound like Jack." Ianto said.

"I know." The Doctor said, smiling. "It was so weird... Completely un-Jack. You'd expect the whole super-hero-Jack, right?" Ianto nodded.

"Exactly!"

"He just couldn't deal with it." Ianto shook his head.

"I would never have thought…"

"None of us would." Owen said, quickly.

"And John's down there, right now, shooting him?" The Doctor nodded.

"It's probably best he doesn't see you until you're fully recovered." Ianto looked like he was about to protest, but instead he clutched his stomach.

"Christ, my..." He started. In a split second he'd changed from pasty white to lime green. The Doctor, knowing what was coming, leant across Ianto, grabbing a bowl from the side. He shoved it into the trembling Welshman's hands just in time for Ianto to be violently sick into it.

John on one side, Owen on the other, they supported Ianto as he threw up blood, again and again. It was disgusting, and Gwen found _her_ stomach was churning. She contemplated leaving the room, but she owed Ianto more than just leaving when he needed his friends around him. Gwen wondered if she counted as a friend anymore. Jack had barely spoken to her since this whole thing started. It wasn't that she thought he was being unreasonable about it, she could completely see his point. But it still hurt.

Ianto whimpered in pain. His head was spinning and all he wanted was Jack. He needed his Jack to comfort him and tell him it would all be okay. He needed to know it would all be okay.

Downstairs, in the vaults, Jack Harkness was chained to a wall in a cell. He'd enjoyed this when it'd been just been himself and Ianto partaking in this little bondage activity, well, he'd more than enjoyed it...

"Ianto!" He screamed. He remembered. He remembered Owen drugging him - oh, he was so going to pay for that later – and now, with the sounds of retching and words he couldn't quite make out echoing around the Hub, Jack began to cry. He needed Ianto. He needed his lover.

Jack wrapped the one of his arms that wasn't joined to the wall, around himself, cradling his aching body. It felt so much like Ianto that he couldn't help but sob harder...

He needed Ianto...

He needed Ianto...

He _needed_ Ianto...

Jack stopped crying, abruptly. He supposed he'd never really thought about it like that before. Needing someone. Lovers had loved, so many times before. But they all faded far too quickly. Especially the ones he'd really loved. The special few.

But, as cheesy as it sounded, he and Ianto connected in a way he'd never experienced before. It was strange...but oddly addictive. Ianto Jones' love was like a drug, and he'd hang on until he had every drop of it he would ever get.


	25. Chapter 25

The acidy smell of vomit hung like smoke in the air around the Hub. Ianto hadn't stopped throwing up in over two hours. The team had considered running to get Jack to comfort Ianto, but the Welshman had muttered, between retching: "No Jack."

"Are you sure?" Owen had asked. Ianto nodded.

"He can't" – retch – "see me" – retch – "like this." Owen could see Ianto was right. Jack had seen enough.

Within half an hour, Ianto's greenish complexion was starting to pale. His temperature was falling gradually, and Tosh could see spots of pink starting to appear on his cheeks. He looked almost himself again. Almost.

Another ten minutes, and he was as good as ever. The Doctor beamed. Ianto looked up at him, weakly; chucking the fifteenth full bucket he'd managed to use up aside.

"Ah. Now I can see what Jack sees in you." The Doctor said, sincerely. Ianto chuckled, disbelievingly.

"I look a mess." He told him. The Doctor shook his head.

"No." Tosh seized this opportunity to rush over to Ianto, and hug him. She cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed. Ianto held onto her, tightly.

"Thanks, Tosh." Tosh suddenly turned to glare at John.

"Don't you dare try and take him again." She warned him.

"She's got a thousand great punishment ideas..." Owen told a wary-looking John.

"Oh," Tosh looked embarrassed. "You found them, then."

"Oh yes." Owen said, smiling. He, uncharacteristically, pulled Ianto into a hug. "Good to have you back, mate. Wasn't the same without you." Ianto smiled, looking across the room at where Gwen was standing.

"Can I...?" She asked, as Owen let go. Ianto pretended to consider it.

"Well, I'd rather you..." Ianto laughed as Gwen's face fell a mile. "Of course you can, you daft sod!" Gwen practically ran across the room, grinning. Ianto stood up just in time to catch her as she flung herself onto him. "I'm so sorry, Ianto." She told him. "I really am, I should have never..."

"It's alright." Ianto said, comfortingly. "It's all alright..."

"Oh, what the hell." John said, pulling Gwen out of the way and capturing Ianto in a hug before he could get away. "I'm sorry, Eye candy." He said. Ianto nodded.

"I know." John let go, composing himself. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Seeing as we didn't get to properly meet before." Ianto nodded.

"I hope to be seeing a lot of you, Doctor." He said. The Doctor smiled.

"Likewise." Ianto smiled.

"Should I go get Jack?" John asked.

"Oooh, yeah!" The Doctor replied, enthusiastically. Owen looked at him, sceptically. "What?" Another sceptical look from Owen. "I love a happy ending."

"No, wait." Ianto said, as Owen made his way out of the medical bay. "Let me take a shower first. And then...I'll go see him." The Doctor looked like he was about to protest, but Ianto stopped him. "Please. Let me do this. I think we need some time alone. Especially if he's been as bad as you say he has."

"He has." Gwen interjected, unnecessarily. Ianto nodded.

"So, I'll take a shower, and then go and see him. Please…please don't tell me that I'm...well, alive." Owen nodded.

"We won't." Ianto smiled, and went to leave the room.

"Ianto…Would I…Is it…?" She started to ask.

"Yes, Tosh. You can watch on CCTV." Tosh smiled.

"Thanks."

*

Ianto stood under the hot spray of the shower. He couldn't remember a time he felt this relaxed. Everything was fine, he was alive, and Jack was okay. Everything was good. He was _home_.

But it _wasn't_ fine, everything _wasn't_ okay. Because, if Jack was half as bad as everyone had said he was, how the hell would he cope when Ianto died? Because he would. He knew he would. It was only a matter of time.

Ianto gave in to the pain threatening to consume him, and began to sob. He fell against the wall of the shower, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Tears fell down his face, mixing with the water falling from the shower head. He'd missed Jack. He'd missed Jack _so_ much, and they'd only been apart a week or so. Well, before that he hadn't seen him for two weeks. But at least he'd been on the same _planet_ as him.

Ianto tried to pull himself together. He was home...back with Jack. The place he'd wanted to be for so long. And he was alive. _Alive_.

*

Jack was curled up in a corner of the vault. His hand that was chained to the wall hung limply. His other arm was wrapped around his knees, and he couldn't stop crying. He felt like his world was slowly caving in around him, the darkness was starting to descend around him, and he didn't know how much more of being stuck in a cell he could take. His body seemed to radiate pain; it was seeping through his veins. Always there. Always hurting.

And Jack was just considering if killing himself would make the pain stop when a tall, beautiful, suited Welshman walked into view.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ianto?" The Welshman smiled. "Fuck...Ianto?" He was just as perfect as Jack remembered. And he was _alive_. How the fuck did that happen?

"Hello, Jack." Ianto said. Jack closed his eyes, drowning in the sound of Ianto's voice.

"How...why...you...and…" Ianto pressed a button on the door of the vault. Jack's hand fell loose of its chain.

"You weren't kidding when you said that Doctor of yours was good." Jack smiled.

"I don't kid around." Ianto couldn't stop grinning.

"I'd noticed."

"Can you...Are you...?" Another button was pressed, and the door slid open. Jack stood up, unsteadily. Ianto walked, slowly, into the cell. He tried to stop his legs shaking, and failed. He just wanted to run inside, and hold Jack tight. Never let go.

Jack reached out a hand, tentatively. He gasped as his fingers made contact with Ianto's cool skin. "I'm not dreaming."

Ianto suddenly grabbed Jack by the shoulders, pulling him into a firm hug, regardless of the cuts and bruises scarring his stomach. He needed to hold his lover. Jack breathed in the smell of Ianto, and started to sob.

"It's okay, I'm here, Cariad. I'm here. I'm here; it's alright." Jack nodded, his arms holding Ianto around the waist with a vice-tight grip.

"I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were _dead_." He stopped crying, abruptly. "If I am dreaming, I have to tell you...you have to know..." Jack pulled out of the hug, to look his lover in the eyes, as he said: "I love you." Ianto's beautiful eyes were sparkling with tears.

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Jack Harkness, I love you so bloody much." Jack tried to hold a sincere expression, but couldn't help grinning.

"Forever." Jack vowed. Ianto paused.

"Forever is a long time, Jack." Ianto told him. "You know that better than anyone. I don't expect forever."

"Well, that's exactly how long I'm gunna love you, Ianto Jones."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ianto asked. Jack laughed for the first time in God knows how long.

"I'm feeling bloody fantastic!" Jack used his hand that was already around his lover, to trail up Ianto's back, making the younger man shiver. He cupped the back of his head, knotting his fingers in the Welshman's hair. Ianto leant forward, brushing his lips against Jack's. Jack moaned, quietly. He had missed that, too...

Without thinking, he crushed their lips together. Ianto moaned into the other man's mouth, mirroring Jack's actions. They gripped each other tightly; Ianto's body was screaming in protest, but he didn't care.

Ianto pulled back, suddenly. "Did you really miss me?"

"Yes." Jack answered, immediately.

"The team, the Doctor, John...They all said you handled it...well, bad doesn't even cut it."

"Er, Ianto? Not to sound rude, but why are we having this conversation?" Jack asked.

"I'm gunna die, Jack." Jack's body flinched against his own. "I will. And I won't come back. The Doctor's not gunna save me. It'll happen, eventually." Jack nodded.

"I know."

"You can't handle it this badly when that does happen. You can't blame yourself, or anyone else. You can't...You have to _live_, Jack. Don't just exist. _Live_."

"I...Ianto, I can't promise that."

"I suppose the only comfort you have is that you'll forget me." Ianto instantly regretted saying that. Jack's expression was somewhere between fury and bursting into tears.

"Never." Jack kissed him again, gently.

"You said it yourself, Jack. No promises."

"I can, Ianto. I _can_ promise that." Jack told him.

"How?"

"I never forget the people I love. And...Even when you're gone...you're still gunna be here."

"Er...Jack, has anyone ever told you that you talk some right shit sometimes?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. You belong with me, Ianto. And you're always gunna be with me. Maybe not in body..."

"But in mind?" Ianto tried to finish for him. Jack shook his head.

"No. You're gunna be right here." And Jack took Ianto's hand, and placed it over his heart.

*

Tosh squealed as the two men started to kiss again. She turned to the team, triumphantly. "Don't you just love a happy ending?"

"Absolutely!" Gwen grinned. Owen smiled, but he still looked…odd.

"What is it, Owen?" Tosh asked.

"I...Ianto's right. He _is_ gunna die. How the hell is Jack gunna cope?"

"I don't know, Owen." Tosh replied, sadly. "I just don't know." Tosh tried to put the thought out of her head, and turned to Gwen, discussing heatedly how cute Jack could be when he tried.

Owen looked at the Doctor and John. "Women." He sighed. The Doctor grinned, John look somewhat preoccupied.

What Owen couldn't see, was that John and the Doctor were holding hands...

**Welsh translation:**  
**Cariad - Sweetheart**


	27. Chapter 27

Everything was finally back to normal. Tosh was making eyes at Owen, who remained oblivious; Gwen was texting Rhys, while subconsciously glancing up at Jack every so often. Ianto was, and he didn't know quite how it had happened, sat on Jack's lap. Jack's hands were clasped around Ianto's waist, playing with Ianto's own hands every so often, making Ianto giggle gleefully. The Doctor was preparing the TARDIS for another voyage; it had taken quite a battering whilst trying to search for Ianto. John was helping, though the laughs and odd noises that kept coming from the TARDIS would imply that he was being anything but helpful.

Jack would have normally asked, but now he didn't care. He was happy, he felt satisfied after so many lonely years. He had the love of his life by his side, and he wasn't ashamed of the butterflies that erupted in his stomach whenever he heard Ianto giggle, and felt him squirm. He would never be ashamed.

And in a thousand years time, it would be another, perched on Jack's lap, laughing as Jack paid them compliments, whispered in their ear. Jack would probably love them, though he couldn't be certain. He knew he loved Ianto. He had heard so many people say: "When you meet the right person, you just _know_." Jack had never known before, had laughed at those who said they had. But he finally _knew_. He knew what they meant when they said when they looked into their lovers eyes, the world stopped turning.

He knew what they meant when they said they couldn't imagine life without them. He finally understood all the clichés, all the stupid lyrics and poems and sayings that suddenly, didn't seem quite so stupid. He knew, he understood, and he felt them all for Ianto Jones.

He couldn't imagine life without the younger man. His comforting presence, his wit and good nature. Everything about him, Jack loved. Even the little things that Ianto probably wasn't even aware he was doing. The way his laugh had the power to light up a whole room, how his smile knocked the breath out of Jack, how bloody _beautiful_ the Welshman was.

Things other people didn't acknowledge. Like how his star sign was Leo, which meant he should be powerful. He was silently powerful; he had authority that was undetectable to others. Generous and good-hearted, that was right too. Friendly, with a talent for leadership..."What you see is what you get" was something that kept replaying in Jack's head. But that wasn't Ianto, not at all. He kept a lot, far too much, hidden. But then again, Jack could hardly criticise about that.

Jack was lost in thought, absentmindedly drawing patterns on Ianto's leg.

"Er, Jack?" Ianto.

"Yeah?"

"What's up? You keep drawing circles, and writing the letters C and P. What is it?" Oh Christ. Had he? He hadn't even thought about him and Ianto...the question he'd been dying to ask for months.

"Oh, nothing."

"Jack?" Owen this time. Shit. He knew, didn't he?

"Can I talk to you?"

"Well, I..."

"JACK. You. Me. Talk. _Now_." Jack raised his eyebrows at an alarmed Tosh, and Ianto shuffled off of his lap obediently. Jack followed Owen out of the main part of the Hub and into the medical bay.

"What is it, Owen?" Jack asked, impatiently. Like he didn't know.

"You know exactly what, Jack Harkness!" Owen hissed. "Just, for Gods' sake, ask him!"

"I don't..." Jack was about to say he didn't know what he meant, but he did. There was no point pretending. He wouldn't pretend, not anymore. "I don't know how." He eventually sighed.

"Pull that pretty little ring out of your pocket, and open your big mouth and _ask_." Jack was about to protest, when Owen said something that made him stop. "What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not." Jack answered, immediately.

"We both know that's not true." Owen took a step closer to Jack. "Rejection? Commitment? Getting hurt?"

"No." Jack replied, dismissively.

"For _fucks_ sake, Jack!" Owen snarled. He pointed over at the table where Ianto had been laying just days before. "Ianto was nearly _dead_, Jack. You thought you were out of time. There's no guarantee of how long he's got," Jack flinched. "You thought you'd lost him. What about when you actually do?" Another flinch. "Its gunna happen. And you know it. _Don't_ leave it too late. You're only going to regret it. And you're gunna have no one to blame except yourself." Jack realised Owen was right. Well, he figured, had to happen one day. "So go up there and get yourself a Welshman!"

"Er, Houston?" The Doctor's voice rung around the Hub. "We may just possibly have a problem."

"Great." Jack was tired of this. "Just what we need."Hand


	28. Chapter 28

"So, Doc, what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Well, she just doesn't wanna go." The Doctor replied.

"So it's a she now, is it?" Ianto asked, dryly. Jack smiled sideways at him. The Doctor laughed.

"Never really seemed very manly..."

"I know the problem." Another laugh from the Doctor, but Ianto's comment earned a playful snarl from Jack. The older man grabbed his lover around the waist, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder.

"What are you implying, Mr Jones?"

"I see what you mean." The Doctor said to John. Tosh, Owen and Gwen had been sent home. They hadn't rested in...Well, a long time.

"Told ya." John replied, grinning.

"See what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor dismissed. Jack looked suspicious, but didn't persist.

"Right, so what are we gunna do?" John asked. "I doubt we can fix a time machine...thing."

"No, if I can't, you definitely can't." John looked about to argue, but Ianto cut him off.

"I second that."

"Thank you, Ianto." The Doctor said. "So, it looks like I'm sticking around a bit longer than planned."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Ianto asked.

"That all depends on if I'm welcome."

"Always." Jack smiled, letting go of Ianto and pulling the Doctor into a loose hug. "Of course you're welcome. I'd love to have you stay for as long as possible. We both would." Ianto nodded, smiling brightly.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Ianto replied. The Doctor turned to look at John.

"So, what are you gunna do, John?" John looked pointedly at Ianto.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I suppose I should take off."

"You don't have to." Ianto said, immediately. Jack looked at him, surprised. He thought that his lover would be the first one to send him packing.

"You could come with me, Eye candy." John said, suddenly.

"You what?" The Doctor and Jack both said at the same time. Ianto was just staring at John incredulously. Jack instantly regretted not asking Ianto when he had the chance. What if Ianto left with John? Jack supposed it would serve him right.

"Eye candy. Me. Travelling the stars." John said, simply.

"I..." Ianto started, but Jack cut him off.

"No way."

"I agree." The Doctor put in.

"But this isn't up to you." John replied, curtly. "Ianto?"

"I…I can't, John. I'm sorry. Please, stay though." Ianto pleaded.

"Why should I?" John asked, wretchedly.

"Well," Ianto turned to Jack. "If the Doctor tells me correctly, you have a question for me, Jack?" Jack grinned wider than he thought would fit on his face.

"Well, it's not really a surprise anymore."

"I don't care." Ianto replied, without missing a beat. His startling blue eyes bore into Jacks. The immortal fell to one knee, taking Ianto's hand in his own, the other reaching in his pocket. His fingers closed around the tiny box, and Jack pulled it out. He quickly flicked it open. Ianto gasped, quietly.

"Ianto Jones...I love you, more than I ever thought possible. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that's not possible, so, regrettably, I have to settle for the rest of yours. Will you marry me?" For the second time that day, Ianto Jones was close to tears. The ring in Jack's hand suddenly seemed to weigh ten tonnes. He realised, for the first time in ever, he was sweating.

"Yeah," Ianto said, quietly. "Yes!" He exclaimed, loudly. He fell to his knees beside his lover, taking his face in both of his hands, and kissing him.

"Great," John groaned. "I hate weddings."

"Always a go-er, and never a groom?" The Doctor asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah," John said. "Something like that."


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't like this chapter - I'm really sorry about it!**

"You're _engaged_?!" Tosh squealed.

"That's right." Jack replied. It was the morning after he'd asked Ianto, and they were back at the Hub, after spending the night back at Ianto's flat.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked, looking gob smacked.

"Yep." Ianto said, grinning.

"Jesus Christ! You guys certainly don't do things by halves, do you?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely not!" Jack feigned hurt. "That would just be boring!"

"Congrats, boys!" Owen boomed, suddenly. "Sorry, Ianto, I'm not going to pretend to be surprised, 'cos Jack told me he was planning on asking you when you went missing."

"Let me guess, you told the Doctor?" Jack asked. Owen thought he was angry, but his voice was soft. Owen looked up. Typical, he thought. Jack was gazing at Ianto dreamily. God. Shame the Doctor wasn't here. He might finally see what the team were on about when they were talking about Jack and Ianto being all loved up. But he and John had gone to get a Chinese takeaway for lunch.

"I didn't specifically..." Owen defended himself. "He was just talking about Ianto, I was saying how damn important it was we got him back...and it just kind of...slipped out."

"Don't worry about it, Owen." Ianto said. Jack nodded.

"It's not a problem." Owen did a double take. Since when did Jack stop making a big deal out of everything?

"So, Ianto, what are you doing about surnames?" Tosh giggled. "Are you gunna be Ianto Harkness-Jones?"

"Hmm..." Jack paused. "That's certainly got a ring to it."

"Oh God," Ianto looked at Jack. "I don't...We haven't really thought about it...Have we?"

"I guess not. But I do like Mr Harkness-Jones." Jack grinned, Ianto groaned.

"Yeah, but you're always gunna be Captain Jack Harkness. Not Captain Jack Harkness-Jones. And I don't expect you to be." Jack thought about it.

"Nah, I like it. Captain Jack Harkness-Jones." Jack smiled as he said it. "What do you think?" He asked Tosh and Gwen. There was no point in asking Owen; he'd only come up with some witty response that Jack really didn't have the time to hear.

"It's...beautiful." Gwen said, wistfully.

"Perfect." Tosh agreed, happily.

"Really?" Jack asked. He turned to his lover, who was smiling softly. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Ianto said. "Yeah, I do." Jack grinned, sliding his hands around his lovers' waist.

"So, Mr Harkness-Jones, it looks like we've got a wedding to plan..."


	30. Chapter 30

Ianto was out with Toshiko and Gwen, probably skiving off to do wedding shopping when they were supposed to be chasing a weevil. Owen had gone home; John was out, probably getting pissed. Jack was slumped at his desk, going over the wedding guest list again and again.

In Ianto's neat script, he read aloud:

Toshiko Sato

Gwen Cooper

Owen Harper

Rhys Williams

The Doctor

John Hart

Rhiannon Davies

Mica Davies

David Davies

Johnny Davies

Martha Jones

Mickey Smith

Jack wondered why Andy Davidson wasn't on there. He'd specially requested Martha and Mickey, and he'd been more than happy to put Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, on there, and her husband and kids. Jack hadn't met them yet, but he'd wanted to ever since Ianto told Jack about them.

It was a small party, he supposed, but it was the way Ianto had wanted it. Small and select. Jack knew Ianto and Andy had only met a small number of times, but Jack also knew it would be bloody hilarious to invite Andy. Jack had had previous encounters with Andy before Gwen had joined, and Andy may not...appreciate Jack most of the time, it would still be a laugh.

Jack was disturbed from his thoughts when his phone rang. Jack looked down at the mobile, and smiled broadly. "Hey you!"

"Heya." Ianto.

"Wassup? Where are you? I'm getting coffee withdrawal!" Ianto's laugh made Jack's smile widen.

"Typical. I'm gone two hours and all your care about is the coffee!"

"Well…" Jack thought about it. "No! I'm missing the sex too." Ianto laughed again.

"Great."

"So, where are you?"

"Oh...Still tracking that Weevil."

"And when did you start?" Jack didn't have to ask. He could hear Ianto's smile down the phone.

"About ten minutes ago." It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Well, what did you expect? You sent me out with the two girls within a month of the wedding and you really want me to chase a bloody Weevil?"

"Well...no, I suppose not. But can you get your gorgeous arse back down here, please?"

"What about the Weevil?" Ianto asked.

"Just...leave it, yeah?"

"As you wish, Sir." Jack grinned.

"I love you."

"You better." Jack laughed.

"I do. I really do."

"I love you, too, Jack."

"You better." Ianto laughed.

"See you."

"Don't be long, yeah?" Jack couldn't help being so clingy.

"I won't." Ianto promised. Jack hung up, and sighed. Ianto better hurry up.

"Doctor?" Jack called. He fancied a bit of company. Within seconds, the Doctor had appeared, smiling.

"Ianto?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, they're on there way back."

"Were they skiving?" The look on Jack's face gave it all away. The Doctor tutted, trying to keep a straight face. "Honestly, Jack, it's like you have no authority round here." Jack tried to look hurt; he knew the Doctor was joking. "Then again, marrying the tea boy tends to do that to a reputation." Jack wasn't sure if this was a joke or not.

"_Coffee_ boy. And I have plenty of authority, thanks."

"Er, sure. Anyway, what do you need me for?" Jack held up the piece of paper in his hands.

"Guest list. I feel like someone's missing. Any ideas?" The Doctor looked through, frowning slightly.

"No, that should be everyone. Ianto's parents?"

"Dead." Jack replied. He didn't mean for it to sound quite so blunt.

"Right." The Doctor didn't really know what to say. "Nope, I think that's it. You better run it past Ianto, just to double check." Jack nodded.

"Sure." Jack heard the cog door roll open, and stood up, grinning. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Welshman to smother."


	31. Chapter 31

"Jack?" It was late at night, and they were back at Ianto's. After an evening of just enjoying each other's company, and discussing their wedding, they were lying in bed, Ianto draped across Jack's bare chest.

"Yeah?" Jack whispered against Ianto's neck, as he dropped gentle kisses there. Ianto squirmed, pushed him away.

"I want to go see my sister. She needs to know about…well, us and…"

"Ianto! You said you told her!" Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

"I…I didn't. I'm sorry. I couldn't…I just…"

"Are you worried she won't accept it?" Ianto nodded.

"She's not…it's not like she's homophobic, but she just…she thought I was _straight_! My whole family did…including me." Jack laughed, as did Ianto, somewhat nervously.

"Well, go see her tomorrow. Do you want me to come?" Ianto shook his head.

"Not now. Maybe another time? She'll wanna meet you before the wedding, obviously. But I need to do this. Sorry."

"Not a problem." Jack said, kissing Ianto.

"I love you." Ianto whispered.

"Well, you're bloody marrying me in four weeks, so I should hope so!" Jack joked. Ianto smiled, reached up to stroke Jack's face with the back of his hand.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

"Well…" Jack thought about it. "Yeah. But it's nice to be reminded." Ianto smiled again.

"Perfect. Really perfect." Ianto repeated.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Harkness-Jones."

"That's gunna take some getting used to, Captain Jack Harkness-Jones." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, likewise." Ianto smiled up at him, his face angelic.

"If you don't want to, I understand." Ianto told his lover.

"What, marry you or change my name?"

"Both." Ianto replied, immediately.

"Well, I definitely want to marry you!" Jack said, grinning.

"Well, that's good to know."

"And I want to change my name." Jack continued.

"Really? What about when I…" Ianto paused. "Die." Jack flinched, but otherwise remained calm.

"I'll keep it, even then."

"You don't have to…you don't want a constant reminder…"

"No, Ianto, I do." Jack replied. The depth of his words was obvious, and Ianto blushed.

"Thank you." He said, simply.

And for the rest of the night, there were no more words.

*

"Rhianne?" Ianto called, banging on the door. He waited, listening. He heard his sister yelling at David and Mica to get out of the way. Ianto smiled. She hadn't changed, then. Ianto was glad.

Rhiannon flung the door open, about to ask what all the noise was about. But, upon seeing her younger brother, a grin took over her face, so large that Ianto took a step back.

"If it's a bad time…" He began, but Rhiannon pulled him inside before he could finish.

"Of course not, you daft sod. Come in, come in."

"You're not really giving me much of a choice." Ianto muttered, but he smiled. He loved his sister, he really did, but sometimes she could be a bit…overwhelming. Ianto's smile widened. He couldn't wait for Jack to meet her. The two may not exactly become bosom buddies, but it would certainly be interesting. Or explosive.

Rhiannon pushed her brother into the living room. Johnny, Rhiannon's husband, and their two kids, David and Mica, were squashed onto the sofa. Ianto's niece and nephew jumped up when they saw him, but Johnny remained on the sofa. He lifted his arm, giving a little wave. Ianto wasn't surprised. They'd never got on very well.

"Uncle Ianto, uncle Ianto!" Mica chorused. This _did_ surprise Ianto. The kids had never really taken to him much. He supposed he hadn't been the best uncle. Well, far from it.

"Hey kids." He scooped up Mica, hugging her tightly. He put a hand on David's shoulder, pulling him into a loose hug.

"Watch out." David whispered in his uncle's ear. "She knows."


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh God," Ianto groaned as he stood up. He looked across the room at his sister, signalling that he wanted to talk to her alone. Rhiannon nodded, understanding.

"Johnny?" Her husband looked up obediently. "Take the kids out, park or something?"

David nodded, running to grab his coat. He knew that his mum and uncle Ianto needed to talk this one through. Boy, Ianto was in so much trouble...

But Mica, not understanding, pouted. She folded her arms, her face defiant. "But uncle Ianto just got here!"

"And he'll still be here when you get back." Rhiannon promised. "Now go get your coat on."

"Will you be here?" Mica asked Ianto.

"Course. Now, go do as your mum says." Mica grinned, running from the room.

Johnny hauled himself up, groaning. "See you later." He called to his wife, following the kids.

"See you." Rhiannon replied, dismissively. Ianto hoped all marriages didn't end up like his sisters. He might go mad if he and Jack ended up like this. Married, _married_! Ianto's stomach still flipped every time he thought about it.

"So..." Ianto started, shoving his hands in his suit pockets.

"What the hell are you playing at, Ianto?!" His sister screeched as soon as she heard the door slam.

"What do you..." Ianto started again, but his sister cut him off.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to. You didn't even _tell_ me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ianto said, quickly.

"So you bloody well should be!"

"It's not my fault, Rhi..."

"Of course it's your fault!" Rhiannon butted it yet again. "You got the bloody job!" Ianto stopped short.

"My...you what?"

"That job!"

"What job?"

"Exactly! That's what I'd been asking myself for weeks! And then I see you, swanning about on the news." Ianto was still confused. The _news_? What did that have to do with anything? "So you work for _them_? _Torchwood_?" Rhiannon said it like it was a swear word. Ianto let out a sigh of relief. So this was just about Torchwood?

"Let me get this straight," Bad choice of words, Ianto thought. He carried on regardless. "You're angry because of my _job_?"

"The whole city talks about you!"

"God, I've heard that a few million times." Ianto muttered. "Yes, I work for Torchwood."

"Jesus Christ, Ianto! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't." Ianto said, simply. "Security protocols."

"But...your own sister? I'm all you've got!" Ianto saw an opportunity and seized it.

"Which is why I want you to be at my wedding." He said, bluntly.

"You..._WEDDING_?!" Ianto nodded.

"Yes, Rhi. I'm getting married." Another flip from Ianto's stomach.

"You...really?"

"Oh trust me, there's more."

"How much more can there be?!" Rhiannon was sat on the sofa, head in hands. "It's not that I'm not happy for you, Ianto, I really am, but it's just...why didn't you tell me?"

"I only got engaged a few weeks ago."

"_Weeks_?"

"Well, yeah. But, anyway. I want you to be there."

"You know I will."

"But the thing is, Rhi...it's a man."

"Oh, I know." Rhiannon replied without missing a beat.

"You what?!"

"Susan on the corner saw you."

"Is there anything she doesn't see?!" Ianto was somewhere between laughing and screaming. "She saw me with Lisa before you met her, and now Jack?"

"Oh, so he's called Jack, is he?" Ianto knew his sister was teasing, but the grin on her face was wider than he'd seen in a long time.

"He's my boss."

"Jesus, so you're both alien catchers?"

"Oh yes." Ianto smiled. "And we're getting married at the end of the month." Rhiannon's mouth fell open.

"The end of the _month_? It's the 3rd!"

"And?"

"You have given me less than 28 days notice. Twenty bloody eight!"

"And?" Ianto repeated.

"Tell me about Jack." Rhiannon said, suddenly. Ianto flung himself down on the sofa beside his sister.

"He's amazing. What did Susan say?"

"Just that he was flippin' gorgeous!"

"Well...yeah, I don't disagree."

"Obviously." Rhiannon smiled. "So what's he _like_?"

"Oh God," Ianto wondered how much he should tell his sister. Not too much. But there was no reason not to have a good gossip with his only family about the man he was in love with. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, at the beginning." Rhiannon said, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Ianto replied. "We've been...I don't know...together? Well, yeah, we've been together for about a year or so now. Maybe longer."

"A _year_?"

"Are you going to carry on interrupting me?" Ianto asked his sister, who sat back in her seat, listening intently. She mimed zipping her mouth shut. "Thank you. Jack hired me a while ago, but I was working for Torchwood in London before. And, I don't know...we just...well, clicked, really. He's still boss, I'm still tea boy. But...it's different now. We were never really serious before, but...well, something happened recently, pretty drastic," Rhiannon could tell her brother didn't really want to go into it, so she didn't push him. "And I think it sort of brought everything home to Jack...and so he proposed. And I said yes." Ianto couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh, Yan, honey, I'm so happy for you! So, when do I get to meet Jack?" Ianto was surprised.

"You're not angry?"

"Course not! I thought you were going bender for years now."

"Oh, cheers."

Rhiannon laughed. "I was right though, wasn't I?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know...it wasn't like I'd ever considered dating a man before, but Jack's just...different."

"I'm really happy for you." Rhiannon said, knowing she meant every word.

"Thanks, Rhi. So, you're coming? To the wedding?"

"Course I am! When is it?"

Ianto didn't even have to think about it. "29th."

"Who else is coming? Have you got a suit yet?"

"Er...yes, and the people I work with, some of Jack's friends and...family, I guess. You, Johnny and the kids...some other people. It's not anything big."

"Who helped you pick out the suit?" Rhiannon asked, suspiciously.

"Er...Gwen and Tosh. People I work with."

"Can I meet them? And Jack!"

Ianto was thrilled, but of course, he didn't let on. "I don't see why not!"

"Fantastic!"

"Yeah..." Ianto said, thoughtfully. "Yeah, I suppose it is."


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh, sorry, Rhi, that's mine." Ianto's phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, smiling as he saw the caller ID. Jack.

"Ooh, it's him, isn't it?"

Ianto continued to smile, undeterred by his sister's comment. He didn't need to nod; the smile on his face was more than enough to give it away. It was still just the two of them, so Ianto didn't leave the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry, Ianto, it's Gwen. I know I should have called using my phone, but I knew that Jack's number was the only one you'd answer."

"Oh, hey Gwen." Ianto tried not to sound disappointed. "Fair enough. What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, I know you're spending time with your sister. I wanted to talk about the wedding."

Ianto inwardly groaned, but before he could reply, Rhiannon had yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Hiya, Ianto's sister here. Hi, Gwen, I'm Rhiannon. Yeah, I know! Nice to _finally_" – a pause to glare at her brother meaningfully – "get in touch. Yeah. Yeah, I know! Oh God, yeah!"

Ianto was taken aback. He'd never heard his sister talk with such passion, and it mildly disgusted him.

"Is there anything I can do to help out? Oh, really? Great! Oh, yeah. Listen, do you want to meet up and talk about all this? Fantastic. Yeah. Okay, sure. See you then. Cheers, Gwen, bye!" Rhiannon hung up.

"Was that it?" Ianto asked. "You're now officially involved in my Civil Partnership?"

"Looks like it!" Rhiannon replied. "Oh, c'mon!" She said when she saw the look on her little brother's face. "You were never gunna keep me out for long, and you know it. Now all you have to do is meet the groom!"

Ianto glared at her.

"The other groom!" She quickly corrected herself.

*

Jack ran out of his office to meet his fiancée, throwing his arms around Ianto and kissing the top of his head. Jack prayed it had gone well.

"Hi," Jack said, nervously, when Ianto didn't speak.

"Hiya," Jack was pleased to see his lover was smiling. He didn't do that enough.

"Hi, Ianto!" Gwen and Tosh called. The Doctor lifted his arm in a little wave.

"Hey," Ianto replied. "No John? Or Owen?"

"Gone out." The Doctor told him.

"That means," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, sliding an arm around the Welshman's small waist. "Gone to get slaughtered, then probably some messy sex in the back of Owen's car."

Ianto's eyes nearly popped out of his head, his mouth forming a perfect little 'o'. "John and Owen?" He hissed. "D'you really think?"

"Let's just see, shall we?" Jack smirked, and left Ianto feeling vaguely sick.


	34. Chapter 34

"Doctor?" Ianto called. It was just the two of them left in the Hub. Jack, Gwen and Toshiko were out, supposedly buying Jack's suit for the wedding. Ianto was glad _he_ hadn't been lumbered with that job. Trying to get Jack out of his coat was near impossible, and more fool anyone who tried.

Owen and John hadn't turned up that day. Ianto was neither surprised, nor upset about this. Ianto himself was just getting ready to go home; his sister was coming for dinner tonight, and although she wasn't bringing her husband or the kids, Ianto was still nervous.

The Doctor walked over to Ianto's desk, where the Welshman was perched. "You comfortable?" He asked, grinning.

Ianto laughed, a sound that must have captured the heart of so many, the Doctor thought with a cleverly concealed sigh. "Extremely."

"You wanted me?" The Doctor prompted.

"Oh, yes. Well...I know we haven't known each other that long; you probably don't even _like_ me..."

"Ianto," The Doctor stopped him. "I _adore_ you!" Ianto was a bit surprised by that. "You make Jack so happy; I've been waiting for someone to do that for many, many years. Of course I like you! Who couldn't?"

Ianto smiled, shyly, unable to conceal his blush. "Right, anyway," He cleared his throat. "I was wondering...well, Jack and I were wondering...What exactly is going on between you and John?"

The Doctor sighed, and jumped up on the desk beside Ianto. "Oh, God, I don't know..."

"I'm a good listener?" Ianto offered.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. I'm getting married to Jack Harkness. It's part of the job description."

The Doctor laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"So, what is it?"

"I don't know! When we met, John and I, the attraction there was obvious. It made me feel...I don't know...different. Special, maybe. I definitely felt something. Something I haven't felt in a long time. We really connected, y'know? But then," the Doctor paused. "I guess we got too close for comfort, and even thought that was really what I wanted, I pushed him away."

Ianto nodded, surprised by how much this sounded like his and Jack's rocky relationship. "What happened?"

"He wanted more than I was comfortable with. I ran, and he was left with just the bittersweet memories. But then, when he came after you, I must say, I was shocked with how far he was willing to go for me."

"Risks have never been a problem for John." Ianto reminded him.

The Doctor laughed. "You're right there. And when we finally met up here, it was great to see him...And we..." The Doctor paused, raising his eyebrows towards the hot house.

Ianto grinned. "Plants are a weird turn on, aren't they?"

The Doctor was shocked. "You mean…you and Jack...?"

"Oh yes." Ianto said, quickly. "Plenty of times."

"Oh...alright then. But then, John asked you to leave with him..."

Ianto cringed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not your fault. Though, it certainly knocked me for six." The Doctor admitted.

"You and me both!" Ianto assured him, and the two men laughed.

"But I really thought we had something. And I didn't expect finding out it meant nothing to him to hurt so much."

"I know the feeling." Ianto said, quietly.

"Do you?" The Doctor looked doubtful.

"Of course! You think mine and Jack's relationship was a bed of roses?"

"I suppose not..."

"How do you think we started?"

"Sex?" The Doctor asked.

"Er...I suppose so. I tricked him into giving me this job. I did..." Ianto took a deep breath. "I did something bad."

"Tell me."

So Ianto did. He told the Doctor all about Lisa, about the beginnings that nearly ended everything. He spoke about Gwen, the jealousy he hated but couldn't get rid of. He told him how much it hurt when Jack left to be with his Doctor, the same Doctor he was with right now. He told him about the good times. He told the Doctor about the times they could just laugh and forget everything.

"Jesus Christ..." The Doctor breathed when Ianto was finished. "You weren't kidding about that bed of roses thing, were you?"

"Oh no."

"But...it's gotta be worth it. In the end. For the future..."

Ianto snorted. "Whatever small snippet of a future Jack and I have together. I'm...The thing is...I'm scared. I'm fucking terrified." Ianto admitted.

"Of what?"

"The future. I'm scared of leaving Jack behind. I guess...I'm scared of being forgotten. Which is so selfish!" Ianto dropped his head into his hands in despair.

"D'you know what?" The Doctor asked, suddenly.

Ianto made an inaudible noise from beneath his hands. The Doctor decided to take it as a "what?"

"Jack never forgets."

Ianto sat up abruptly. "What?"

"Jack never forgets the people he loves." The Doctor replied without missing a beat.

"Really?" Ianto was shocked.

"Oh yeah. Jack's like me. I remember every single person I've ever met."

"Really?" Ianto repeated. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Yes."

"But...really?"

"_Yes_, Ianto! He doesn't forget. I can promise you that. Besides, as long as I'm around – and I plan to be around for a long time yet – then I'll make sure he doesn't. But he won't. Not ever."

"You'd do that for me?" Ianto was touched.

"For both of you." The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll do it for you and for Jack. He'll never want to forget you."

"You think?"

"I know." The Doctor promised.

"I can see why Jack looked up to you so much."

"Does he?" The Doctor was surprised.

"He left...for months...He left me. He left me for months for you." Ianto reminded him.

"You think he prefers me to you?"

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know...in a way, probably."

"He left more for you than for me."

"Eh?" Ianto didn't know what the Time Lord was talking about.

"He wanted to get away for your sake. He knew he was falling for you, and he didn't want to hurt you. You must've known he couldn't die...He knew you could, and working for Torchwood, he knew you _would_. He loved you, even then, and he thought it'd be easier for you if he left, so that's what he did."

"So why did he come back?" Ianto asked.

"He told me he couldn't stop thinking about you," Ianto couldn't help but blush. "And so he had to come back."

"And he told you all of this?"

"Not willingly," The Doctor admitted. "But when we got a minute, I could see how upset and...un-Jacklike he was. And so I made him tell."

"I'm surprised he didn't just bring it up," Ianto smiled. "Jack is quite the exhibitionist."

"He is rather." The Doctor agreed.

"But I wouldn't have him any other way." Ianto continued to smile.

"I'm glad." The Doctor said, whole-heartedly.

"Now we just have to mend you and John." Ianto reminded the older man, who snorted.

"Yeah, right. Good luck with that."

"Oh, I can play Cupid as well as anyone else..."


	35. Chapter 35

Ianto, dressed in a suit and looking as gorgeous as ever, was pacing his apartment, nervously. "Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ..." He was repeating like a mantra. Why the hell had he agreed to do this? The only plus to it he could think of was that Jack would have to pay him back in sexual favours. But, hell, he seemed all too willing to do that anyway.

Jack emerged from their bedroom, perfect as always, still sporting his coat. Ianto turned to look at him, then ran across the room and launched himself at his lover, crushing their mouths together.

Jack picked the younger man up, and felt Ianto's legs wrap around his waist. Jack eventually pulled away. "Steady, soldier. I know I'm gorgeous, but..."

"D'you know what? You are, you absolutely are." Ianto said, surprised how high his voice went.

Jack looked at his soon-to-be husband with concern. "Ianto, are you okay?"

Ianto put on a very forced smile. "I'm scared fucking shitless. But if I keep talking long enough then I won't have to think about that."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I could...find some other way to distract you." He offered.

Ianto shook his head. "There's no need..."

"Ianto Jones!" Jack looked scornful. "There's always a need." He reminded his lover, who considered this.

"If you insist..." Ianto laughed, allowing Jack to pick him up again, and walk towards the bedroom.

"Wait," Jack said, glancing at the clock. "We only have fifteen minutes before your sister gets here."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that..."

"I'm counting on that."

*

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, and a very flustered and half-dressed Ianto yelped. "Fuck, fuck..." He cursed, dragging his trousers on. He looked up to see that Jack was already fully dressed. "Damnit! How do you _do_ that?"

"Practise." Jack grinned.

"You go answer the door!" Ianto hissed.

"Okay," Jack said, nonchalantly.

Ianto stared after him as his lover left the bedroom. How the hell could Jack be so calm about this? Ianto supposed he must have had centuries of meeting family and friends...getting to know people...falling in love. Ianto tried very hard not to think about that last one.

Jack answered the door to a fairly smartly dressed woman. However, Jack got the impression that this wasn't her usual attire. She looked slightly awkward, shifting from foot to foot on her high heels.

Jack turned on his mega-watt smile, and got ready to charm. "Hi. You must be Rhiannon Davies. Jack Harkness." He informed her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's great to finally meet you, too, Jack." Rhiannon replied, eyeing him up and down and seemingly liking what she saw. "So you're the one marrying my brother, eh?"

At this point, Ianto emerged from the bedroom. Jack moaned, quietly, when he saw that Ianto was minus his suit jacket, but now wearing the waistcoat he _knew_ drove Jack crazy.

The dirty bugger.

"Hey, Rhi." Ianto pulled her through the door and into a hug, the door swinging shut behind her. "Ooh, nice get up! Is that all for me?" Ianto teased, and Rhiannon laughed.

"Yeah, right." She replied. She looked around her, taking in Ianto's apartment. "Wow, nice place!" Rhiannon said, appreciatively.

Jack realised how similar Ianto and Rhiannon were. "Thanks." Jack replied, sliding an arm around Ianto.

Much to his surprise, Rhiannon squealed, clapping her hands together. "I see what Gwen meant! You two are _too_ cute!"

"Er...Thanks." Ianto replied, nervously.

Rhiannon suddenly pulled Jack into a hug. "Welcome to the family." She whispered.

Jack hugged her back, tightly. "Thank you."

"Oi, hands off, Rhi! He's mine!" Ianto protested.

Jack let go of Rhiannon, who was grinning at Ianto. "Oh, alright then. I am jealous though!"

"Paws off." Ianto repeated, putting an arm around Jack, who pulled him close, whispering in his ear: "This is going to be fun."

Ianto laughed, praying his lover was right.

*

Ianto slammed the door shut, grinning, and spun around to face Jack, flinging himself into his fiancée's embrace. "Oh God, Jack Harkness, I really do love you!" He exclaimed.

"Well, you're marrying me in three weeks, so that's always a plus." Jack countered, kissing Ianto deeply.

Ianto surrendered himself to the older man, trying to convey all the love he felt for him in that solitary kiss.

Later that night, Ianto whispered to Jack: "Jack, why are you marrying me?"

Jack looked startled. "What?"

"Why are you marrying me?" Ianto asked, again.

"Because I love you." Jack replied, without missing a beat.

"But really...Because, you're just gunna hurt yourself. It's gunna be more painful for you, when I do..." Ianto didn't say the word. He knew how much pain it caused his lover. "I don't want to hurt you when I'm gone. I want to be here with you, always. But I know I can't be. And I can't face the thought of you going through all that pain without me. One year or a hundred, it's never gunna be enough. Why would you put yourself through that?"

Jack looked deep into his lovers eyes as he replied: "Because it's worth it. You're worth it."

*

When he was positive Jack was asleep, Ianto crept out of the flat. He left his fiancée; he left the place he loved so much. He left the man he loved with all his heart.

He left it all behind, and made his way to the rooftops...


	36. Chapter 36

Ianto was standing on an office rooftop, overlooking Cardiff. The gentle wind ruffled his hair, blew his suit jacket out. It was well past midnight and Ianto breathed in the cool night air. He'd...well; he'd just needed to get away. And here seemed the perfect place.

Because Jack may say he was worth it, he was worth the pain. But was he really? Would it just be easier for them both if Ianto just bowed out gracefully? Easier for Jack, anyway. It would near kill Ianto, but he'd sacrifice a brilliant future with the man he loved for Jacks well-being. He loved him, and maybe that meant he had to let him go.

"Eye candy?"

Oh, crap. John.

Ianto whirled round, looking Captain John Hart straight in the eyes. "What are you doing here?" Ianto asked.

John shrugged. "Fancied a break...here's a good place to forget." John smiled, softly. "But I suppose you're finding that out for yourself now."

"I don't know..."

"What have you got to forget?" John took a step towards Ianto, looking at the floor, and then up at Ianto through his surprisingly long eyelashes.

Ianto swallowed, shoving his hands in his suit pockets. "Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ianto said, defiantly.

"You just seem a little...down." John replied, quickly.

"Do I?" Ianto was bored of this, and didn't care that it showed in his voice.

"Ianto...stop it. C'mon, this is me. You can talk to me." John reminded him.

Ianto looked disgusted. "Right, so, let me get this straight. You break into my flat, trash it, beat me up, threaten me and the people I love, then you kidnap me; take me to a far flung planet in the middle of nowhere. Then you tell me I'll never get home, then let me get shot by aliens, nearly die and then you just expect me to have a heart-to-heart with you?"

"Er..." John looked embarrassed. "I was just offering. Sheesh." John turned, about to walk away.

"Wait," Ianto called, just as John knew he would. "What do you mean? I've got plenty to forget, thanks. You know nothing."

"Is that so?" John asked, innocently.

Ianto snorted. John had no right to be acting so damn ignorant. "Yes. So, just, leave it, yeah?"

"We both know you don't want me to do that."

"Yeah, right." Ianto replied, sarcastically.

"C'mon. Tell me. What is it?"

Ianto sighed, dropping to the floor and leaning against the small wall on the rooftop. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face behind his legs. "Everything." He mumbled.

John sat down beside the younger man. "Like what? You're getting married to the man you love, and everything's going right for you."

"Yeah. Sure. You really think it's that easy?"

"Well...yeah." John offered.

"John, you have no idea." Ianto told him. "You've got the Doctor running after you lovesick, and you can't even see it."

"You..." John was shocked. "What?!"

"The Doctor? He's completely obsessed with you! How the hell could you shag him in the hot house, and then just drop him like a dead fly? How could you _do_ that?"

John shrugged. "I figured he wanted nothing to do with me. He's...he's amazing, and I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing John," Ianto paused. "At least, the Doctor doesn't seem to think so."

"Y'think?"

"Yeah. Seriously. Try it, yeah? He's really into you."

"Hey, Eye candy, I swear we were trying to sort out _your_ problems?" John reminded him.

"Well...yeah. But it's not important."

"Of course it is." John said.

Ianto smiled at this. "It's soppy...stupid. But I...recently, I...I've been so worried that Jack and I have been getting too close. Too...comfortable. I've been really worried about leaving him behind. I don't want him to be on his own. It's not _fair_."

"Life's not fair, Eye candy." John said, simply.

"True that."

"But..."

Ianto looked up at him. "What?"

"Well, you helped me with my problems. I might just be able to do something about yours..."


	37. Chapter 37

The Doctor ran backwards and forwards between machines in the TARDIS. He screamed with joy, sprinted out of the door, and started tapping at Ianto's computer. John took close to his shoulder.

"Do you think you can do it?" John asked, nervously.

"Should be able to..." The Doctor said. "Yes! Got it! Ouch," He suddenly looked heartbroken. "God, ouch." He stared at the screen. "You ever seen Jack like that?" He asked John.

John homed in on the screen, looking intently. His mouth dropped open. "Fuck. No. And I'm kinda glad."

"It's gunna be painful." The Doctor agreed.

"You don't have to do it." John reminded the Doctor. "I could..."

"No way," The Doctor was stern. "No. It'd kill you. No."

"Can you do it, though? Are you strong enough? I mean...are you gunna be safe? Will it work?" John didn't mean to ask quite so many questions, but couldn't help it. He babbled when he was nervous. Always had. Especially around Jack and Eye candy...and now the Doctor. Fabulous.

The Doctor chose to answer only the last one. Mostly because he wasn't sure about the others. "Should do. I can't guarantee...But, if it all goes smoothly, then it should. I'm about 99% sure."

"And you're willing to risk it?"

"Of course," The Doctor didn't even have to think about it. "What's a life without risks?" He grinned.

John, however, didn't smile. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It will only fail if there's a malfunction. And there shouldn't be," He looked at the TARDIS wistfully. "She's never let me down before. So, yes. I'm almost positive."

"Oh, Doctor! I could kiss you!" John exclaimed without thinking.

The Doctor looked at his feet awkwardly, before mustering all the courage from his small, wiry body and staring the younger man straight in the eyes as he said, a lot more boldly than he felt: "Feel free."

John didn't wait for any further clarification. He reached across, taking the Doctor's face between his hands and kissing him deeply.

And Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper chose this exact moment to walk in. "God!" Owen yelped, causing the two men to pull apart, cursing. "You two really are the next Jack and Ianto!" Owen smiled, winking slightly to show that he was just joking, and wandered over to the medical bay.

Toshiko, trying to hide her blush, just smiled at the two men and went about her work as usual.

John turned around, quickly, hiding his face, clearly embarrassed.

Tosh used this opportunity to grin madly at the Doctor, and mouth: "SCORE!"

"I know!" The Doctor mouthed back, fanning himself with some papers from Ianto's desk.

John, sensing the change in atmosphere, fled the Hub, claiming he wanted a shower.

_Yeah,_ Toshiko thought. _A cold one_.

"Phwoar!" She muttered, moving closer to the Doctor so Owen couldn't here. "He was giving it some, wasn't he?!"

"Oh God, Tosh," The Doctor moaned. "It was fan-bloody-tastic!"

"You two are so cute!" She squealed.

"Er, yeah...I bet you said that to Jack and Ianto too."

Toshiko looked scornful. "Do you not think that those two are sweet?"

At this point, Gwen entered the Hub. "Alright, Tosh?" She called. She ignored the Doctor. It was no secret the two of them didn't get on.

"Gwen," Tosh turned to her colleague. "Aren't Jack and Ianto completely adorable?"

Gwen nodded, a little bit too enthusiastically. "Cor, yeah!"

"I think you're more interested in Jack..." The Doctor muttered, looking at his feet.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, cocking her head on one side.

"Nothing!" The Doctor grinned, falsely.

"Yeah, right. Look, Tosh, do you think the lovebirds will be able to drag themselves into work today?"

Tosh shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

"Cos I'm meeting Rhiannon, Ianto's sister, later, to see what needs to be arranged for the wedding still. Hey, do you want to come?"

"Sure!" Tosh grinned.

The Doctor shook his head. "You two have really gotten into this wedding planning stuff, haven't you?"

"Hey, they don't wanna do it!" Tosh said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"They're men," Gwen said, flatly. "Of course they don't want to."

"Gwen Cooper!" The Doctor looked shocked. "Did you just attempt _wit_?"

"Haha." Gwen wasn't laughing. "Right, I have paperwork to do." She said, as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. "Tosh, I'm meeting Rhiannon at 1."

"Cool." Tosh replied, as Gwen walked away. She turned to the Doctor, hands on hips. "C'mon, that was a bit harsh!"

"Was it?" The Doctor thought about it. "She had it coming."

"Yeah," Tosh sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably?!" The Doctor feigned hurt. "This is me, darlin'!"

"True." Tosh considered it. "Yeah, you're definitely right."

"_That_'s more like it!"


	38. Chapter 38

"So," Gwen consulted her notes. "They've both got their suits, the venue is booked...Tosh has arranged some Japanese caterers," Gwen shot a loving look at Tosh.

Rhiannon blinked. Where Jack and Ianto not the only homosexuals in Torchwood?

"Jack and Ianto are fine with that. And...What else?" Gwen looked at Toshiko.

"How are they getting to and from?" Rhiannon asked.

"Jack will ride with Owen, and Ianto will ride with me," Tosh replied, not realising how dodgy that sounded.

Rhiannon stifled a laugh, trying to look serious. "I hope you don't mean that the way it sounds, Ms Sato?"

Tosh realised then what she had said, and noted how similar Rhiannon and Ianto really were. Then she laughed.

Gwen joined in. "Ooh, Tosh!"

"Oh God, I wish!" Tosh grinned.

"Toshiko!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "Do you have a soft spot for my brother?"

"Everyone does," Gwen told Rhiannon.

"C'mon," Tosh reasoned. "He's not exactly unattractive, is he?"

"Well, no, but he's my brother so..." Rhiannon paused. "Ew."

"But, Jack!" Gwen raised her eyebrows significantly.

"Oh, God, yeah!" Rhiannon said, a little too enthusiastically.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Tosh took a sip of her coffee.

Rhiannon nodded. "I'll say! Cor!"

"You went round to Ianto's for dinner, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah."

"So you've seen them together?"

Rhiannon didn't have to ask what Gwen meant by that. "I don't know how you put up with them! Are they always like that? All over each other!"

"Well...yeah."

"I mean, it's sweet, but c'mon! How do you deal with it?"

Tosh grinned madly. "Cameras."

Rhiannon couldn't help but laugh. "You're a sick woman, Toshiko."

"So I've been told..."

*

"Are you nervous?" Ianto asked Captain Jack Harkness. They were lounging on the sofa, after a day at the Hub, surrounded by jittery females and loved up males...and Owen.

"Me? Nervous?!" Jack snorted. "Never!" Then he stopped, and considered what Ianto had just said. "About what?"

Ianto looked at him pityingly. "The wedding?"

Jack thought about it. "No, not really. Why?" He asked. "Are you?"

"A little." Ianto admitted.

"Why?"

"Well, you've probably done this before...Gotten married to a man, and..." Ianto was cut off by Jack's glorious laughter.

"Not sober!" Jack assured his lover.

"Oh..." Ianto looked surprised, and Jack loved it. "Really?" Ianto paused. "Well, just married in general, let alone to a man. I haven't done it before...obviously." Ianto laughed, humourlessly. "Gwen, Rhiannon and Tosh met up to discuss _our_ wedding today. How weird is that? Our colleagues discussing with my sister our _wedding_. _Our wedding_! We're getting bloody married."

Jack didn't want to admit how much that idea excited him. "I know, Yan."

"But...do you?" Ianto paused. Jack looked confused. "I don't think you do. I don't think you realise the reality of it." Ianto swallowed, heavily. "Or...I don't think you'd be marrying me."

Ianto dropped his head into his hands with a groan of despair. "Holy crap," He moaned. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Jack nodded sympathetically. "Go all selfless and try to 'save me from the pain' again? I'm afraid so."

"I don't know what it is, I..." Ianto started.

"Pre-wedding nerves." Jack told him, matter-of-factly. He kissed his lover softly, showing that he didn't mind. "Though," Jack said, pulling away. "It's getting pretty bad. Anyone would think you don't want to marry me!" Jack meant it as a joke, but the look on Ianto's face was deadly serious.

"I do!" He said, quickly. "I do want to marry you, Jack Harkness. More than anything." Ianto paused and thought about it. "I just want to be sure you're marrying me for the right reasons."

"I love you," Jack replied, simply. "And to me, that _is_ the right reason."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing this series, it means so much to me! Of course, it isn't over yet, but I would just like to thank a few people who have been leaving me such lovely comments. Special thanks to: Dragontrybe, random-nasha, Jooles34, moonfoot13, deemama66, toobeauty, Aviv b, jayni-guardian, darkdranzer, jantoloverxx, Raising cain, Kate Andromeda, MokuWahine, Lil Ray of GloomShine, Cazza31, Poisoned-Thorns, evilpinkbutterful101, trektotorch, autumn gypsy, JantoForever21, mama rocks, pierce my lip and stab my eye, natn, Village-Mystic, SLNS and xBeanie91x. Don't think your reviews go un-loved. I love you all for it.**

"Doctor," Captain John Hart asked. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" The Time Lord replied. They were back at the hotel they were spending the night in. They'd originally planned on two rooms, but...well; John had taken great delight in telling the girl behind the desk that they'd only be needing one room that night.

"Sometimes I wonder," John continued. "Jack's gunna have to let Ianto go eventually...right? Do you really think this is what's best for Jack and Ianto?" John paused. "What you're offering is amazing, Doc. But every gift comes at a price. And no gift should go undeserved."

"I don't think it is," The Doctor replied, immediately. "I think Ianto Jones deserves everything he's about to get. I...we owe it to Jack."

"I suppose. But is this what Jack would want us to do?"

"Yes." The Doctor didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, he would. He wants...he _needs_ this. Something to hang onto. We all do."

"Are you going all sentimental again?" John teased.

"No," The Doctor was defiant.

"It's alright," John grinned. "I think it's sexy."

"That's not surprising. Tosh told me that Gwen told her that _you_ said that poodles were sexy." The Doctor reminded him, but his voice was getting weaker. They were both sitting on the bed, downing beer.

But John had set his can down, and was staring at the Time Lord. So the Doctor did the same, and stared back. As his eyes roamed down his body, the Doctor couldn't help but think that there was no doubting it; John Hart was one hell of a man.

"Yeah...but I thought I was about to die. Anyone would think a poodle was sexy in the last few minutes of their life. What kind of life have you had if you can't die horny?"

The Doctor considered this, ever-so-slightly moving closer to John. "A normal one?"

John squirmed; the Doctor subtly moving closer hadn't gone unnoticed by him. "Boring." He muttered, for want of a better reply.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, and John felt something stir in his trousers. "Are you calling me boring?"

"No, Sir," The 'sir' slipped out of John's mouth before he could stop it. He inwardly cursed.

"I think you are." The slight gleam in the Doctor's eyes was the only give away sign that he wasn't really angry.

"Would I dare?" John challenged.

"I think you would."

"..." John couldn't really deny that.

"I'm going to have to punish you."

"That's a real shame." John replied, sarcastically. He tried to stop grinning...and failed.

"Are you trying to make me punish you more?"

"Ooh, yes please, Sir!"

*

"Oh...my...God," Toshiko Sato breathed.

"What?" Owen called. They were at the Hub, Jack and Ianto were down in the archive doing god knows what...but Owen could have sworn he heard a filing cabinet crash over. It didn't really take a genius. Gwen was at home, probably spreading her so-called 'good will' and 'generosity'.

"John and the Doctor." Tosh replied.

"Oh God, don't tell me they've joined Jack and Ianto down in the archives?"

"Er, no."

"Thank God. So, what is it?" Owen left the medical bay and went to stand at Toshiko's shoulder. She smiled at him, before looking back at the screen.

"I've been tracking all their movements on the computer...to the TARDIS, seeing if I can help the Doctor get her up and running again. And...you'll never guess what I found."

"They've set up a porn website with Jack and Ianto?"

"Oh God, I wish," Toshiko murmured before she could stop herself. She prayed Owen hadn't heard. She cleared her throat, quickly. "No."

"So, what is it?"

"Let's just say, Jack and Ianto's wedding reception is bound to be a night to remember..."

"What do you mean?"

"They've got something extra special planned..."


	40. Chapter 40

Ianto Jones woke up, breathing out gently. He rolled over, noticing for the first time that he was alone. He smiled. Normally, he'd be used to it. But a hell of a lot had changed since he and Jack had gotten engaged.

Then he remembered _why_ he was alone. He'd been exhausted, after a hectic week of weevil chasing and alien catching, with only a few hours sleep. He'd needed sleep desperately, and known he wouldn't get any with Jack around, so he'd made his lover stay at the Hub.

It was only when he was making coffee in his small kitchen, looking out at his living room, smiling at the pictures of him and Jack scattering the walls that he remembered.

Turning his head slowly, like a scene of a horror movie, realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks, he looked at his calendar.

_Oh, shit._

*

"Rhys?"

Nothing.

"_Rhys_?"

Gwen Cooper's (Williams, damnit, that was gunna take some getting used to) husband continued to snore. Gwen shook him, not worrying that he hated to be disturbed when sleeping.

"RHYS!"

Still nothing.

"_RHYS ALUN WILLIAMS_!"

And then Gwen's husband woke up with a grunt.

"What is it, love?" Rhys looked around frantically. "Are we under attack? Am I gunna die?"

Gwen laughed. "No, sweetheart."

"Then _what_?"

Gwen couldn't stop grinning. "_It's only a day until Jack and Ianto's wedding!_" She squealed.

Rhys moaned, melodramatically, tugging the covers over his head in exasperation. "Next time," He warned her, the authority in his voice not lost through the quilt. "Only wake me up if the world is ending."

*

"TOMORROW!" Toshiko Sato yelled as Jack Harkness emerged from his bedroom in the Hub.

Jack smiled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. But he didn't miss Tosh's look of disappointment.

"No Ianto" She asked, expectantly. "I mean, you in pyjamas is cute, but I couldn't wait to see Ianto."

"It's quite something," He told her, smiling. "But he's at his place," Jack recalled. "Wanted sleep. Knew he wouldn't get any with me there, so he made me stay here." Jack grinned, devilishly.

Toshiko nodded, knowingly.

Jack collapsed n his office chair. His head dropped into his hands, and he moaned. Tosh would have normally been alarmed, but she could guess what was wrong then.

"Not ready to start the day yet?" She asked, gently.

Jack continued to groan, but paused long enough to grunt: "No. I need sex and coffee in the morning before I can function. And without Ianto here I have neither."

"Shall I call him?"

"Nah, he'll be here any minute."

Owen Harper walked in, spotting Jack and Tosh and calling: "What's up with Harkness?"

"Sex and coffee deprived." Tosh replied, unabashed. "No Ianto."

"Ah. Ianto better turn up soon, or Jack might turn on me."

Jack looked up, smiling. "You wish, Harper."

"Er, no, Jack, I really don't." Owen replied, shooting Tosh a smile and heading to the medical bay.

And then, much to Tosh's delight, Ianto Jones walked in. She rushed over to hug him before Jack could even stand up.

"Do your thing," She muttered in her best friend's ear. "He's highly cock deprived."

"Ah." Ianto replied, ever professional. At least, Tosh thought he was, until he added: "Me too."

Needless to say, the two men were "otherwise engaged" for the remainder of the morning.

Not that Tosh minded. Oh, how she loved CCTV.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I've reached over 100 comments, which I am absolutely THRILLED about, it's completely made my day, and I love you all for it. I know I say that a lot, but honestly, reviews mean so much to me. It's crazy how a few people typing a few complimentary words can put me in such a good mood. I love you all. Seriously, thank you so much.**

"It's tomorrow," Jack whispered.

"I know," Ianto Jones replied. "It's fucking scary."

"Is it?"

"Yes! How can you not be nervous?"

"Because I know I'm making the right decision, and it's gunna be the happiest day of my life."

Ianto's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

*

Jack was standing at the end of the aisle, nervously straightening his tie. Owen touched his shoulder, gently. "Jack? Ianto's here."

Jack swallowed. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's happening. You ready?" Owen asked.

"No...Yes...Oh, God, I don't know."

"You better be." Owen warned. "Ianto's an incredible man, don't break his heart."

"I won't," Jack promised.

Owen nodded. "Good."

The music started, and the church doors creaked open. Ianto Jones descended down the aisle...Jack turned to look at his lover...and saw he was wearing a huge, cream coloured wedding dress, and grinning...

"Surprise, honey."

Jack Harkness woke up in a cold sweat. Turning over, he saw he was in the Hub, in his bed...and it was three 'o' clock in the morning. _Oh my God_, he thought, _I'm getting married in seven and a half hours_...not that he was counting or anything.

He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. He groaned, subconsciously. _Cream is so not Ianto's colour_.

Oh God, he was going mad. Trying to go back to sleep would be stupid, impossible. But did he really want to get up and wander around a dark, empty Hub? Just then his phone, placed on the bedside table vibrated, startling the hell out of him.

Tosh.

_Can I come in?_

Jack replied, quickly.

_Feel free_.

He smiled. It was just like Tosh to want to turn up early. But...wasn't she supposed to be spending the night with Ianto? She was meant to be staying over at the apartment, and then they were both going to the church together in the morning. Oh well.

He heard the cog door roll back, and he leapt out of bed. _That was quick_. He pulled on his pyjama bottoms, leaping through the hole into his office, and practically sprinting out into the Hub.

Tosh walked through the door, flicking on the lights as she went. "Hey Jack," She called as he appeared. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah," Jack replied, stretching. "I just woke up, I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, Ianto couldn't either."

"What?" Jack was surprised.

"He didn't get to sleep until about half an hour ago. He's practically wetting himself, he's so scared."

"_Really?_" Jack was more than surprised now.

"Oh yeah. Was gushing about you for ages. Then eventually sacked out. Thank God, dark circles under his eyes would just distract from his over-all gorgeousness."

"Tosh!" Toshiko's confidence over the last few weeks had grown considerably. Before, she'd rather have died than said anything like that. Now, she was just grinning at him. "No making eyes at my nearly husband!"

"Oh c'mon...you can hardly blame me. Being married won't make him any less attractive."

"That's true. You can still look at him...but keep your paws off."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack grinned at Tosh, sitting down on the sofa that was pushed against the back wall of the hub. "Oh God, it's only seven and a bit hours to go..."

"Nervous?" Tosh asked, sitting beside him.

"Y'know what? It's weird...I haven't been nervous in the weeks running up to it, even the days running up to it. Now I'm absolutely shitting myself."

"That's normal." Tosh said knowledgably.

"You think?"

"Yep. Thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Not like this. I wasn't this scared when I married Estelle...or Lucy...or Emily..."

"Only three times?" Tosh was surprised.

"I don't marry much."

"You must really love Ianto, then." Tosh sighed. Why couldn't someone love _her_ like that?

"I thought you already knew that," Jack countered. "How I feel about Ianto is completely new...scary...fucking scary..." Jack turned to look at Tosh, a grin breaking out across his face. "And bloody fantastic."

Tosh couldn't help but grin back. "Don't break his heart."

"Never," Jack paused. "I'm more worried about mine."

"He'll never leave you, Jack."

"He won't have a choice," Jack sighed. "One day."

Tosh smiled to herself. Knowing she wouldn't be able to trust herself to talk about that subject anymore, she decided to change it. "Is everyone you invited coming?"

Jack nodded. "I think so...Um...Martha and Mickey have confirmed...Obviously Rhiannon and the kids are coming..."

"Have you met them yet?" Tosh asked. "The kids?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Ianto and I took them out to dinner last week."

"How did they take it?"

"Oh, they were fine about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I was surprised." Jack smiled.

"I know Rhys is coming with Gwen." Tosh prompted.

"Oh yeah...and Andy said he'd look in if he got a minute." Jack recalled.

"What? _Andy_ Andy? Gwen's Andy?"

Jack grinned, and nodded. "Yep. Thought it would be a laugh."

Tosh raised an eyebrow. "Does Ianto know?"

"Yeah, of course!" Jack looked scornful. "Tosh, you know we don't have secrets. Not anymore."

"Good. So, is that it?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, should be. God, I'm _so_ nervous."

"Don't be." Tosh smiled. "It's going to be _perfect_."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Just so you know, I have absolutely no idea how Civil Partnerships work - I've never been to one (I'm only 13! I've only been to 5 weddings before!) I did try to google it, but it wasn't very helpful. So I've completely made it up. I hope that you guys like it, and I'm sorry for any technical mistakes I've made about the Civil Partnership! Thanks for reading :) x  
**

"Mica!" Rhiannon Davies yelled up the stairs. "David!"

No reply.

"Mica! David! C'mon, you're gunna be late for your Uncle Ianto's wedding!" Rhiannon turned to face her husband, who was looking grim in a too-small suit, shifting about uncomfortably.

"Johnny, stop it! You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," Johnny muttered.

"What's that matter?" Rhiannon noticed her husband's pained expression. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Well..." Johnny thought about it. "Not really _nervous_. But you and the kids have met this Jack, I ain't."

Just then, Mica rushed down the stairs. "I love Jack," She informed her parents, in the innocent voice that only she could get away with. "I want to marry him."

Rhiannon laughed. "Sorry, love, Uncle Ianto got there first."

"Oh," Mica looked crestfallen.

"Who would you rather marry," Rhiannon asked, dropping to her daughter's height. "Jack or your Uncle Ianto?"

Mica considered this, face screwed up in concentration. Then her eyes lit up. "Uncle Ianto!" She decided. "Definitely." She called as she skipped through to the kitchen.

Rhiannon heard the fridge door open. "Don't spill anything on your dress!" She warned.

"I won't," Mica replied in a voice that told Rhiannon that she already had.

Rhiannon was going to go inspect the damage, but Johnny held onto her arm. "Leave her. Speaking of dresses, you look gorgeous." He told his wife, grinning.

"Why, thank you." Rhiannon smiled. Then, impulsively, she threw her arms around Johnny. "Oh, God, Johnny, our little boy's getting _married_!"

"You say it like we're his parents." Johnny pointed out.

"Feels that way sometimes. He's so young," Rhiannon mused. Then she snapped out of it, looking back at her husband. "Jack's the perfect guy."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He said, indignantly.

"Oh, you daft sod. I meant the perfect guy for _Ianto_. You have nothing to worry about."

*

Tosh had snuck back to Ianto's flat in the early hours of the morning, way before he was up. In fact, Tosh thought, looking at the clock, he better wake up soon, or we're gunna be late. The ceremony was at 10:30am, and it was 8.

Toshiko crept into Jack and Ianto's bedroom, and found Ianto snuggled under the covers in the centre of the bed, hugging Jack's pillow furiously. Tosh made a mental note to add to her list of things to do before she dies: 'Watch Jack and Ianto sleep.'

"Ianto?" Tosh called, gently.

No reply.

"Ianto?" A little louder this time.

Nothing.

Tosh cleared her throat and put on her best American accent. "Ianto Jones!" She was surprised how much like Jack she sounded.

Ianto sat up in bed, suddenly. "What? What is it?" He looked round to see Tosh, and groaned. "That's cruel, Toshiko."

"I know," Tosh grinned. "But you were out for six. I had to do something. It was either that, or kiss you."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Then I'd know it wasn't Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"In the morning, he likes to –" Ianto started, but then stopped himself. "Never mind. C'mon then," He said, climbing out of bed.

Tosh was surprised, but secretly ecstatic to find Ianto was only wearing pyjama bottoms. She didn't realise she was staring until Ianto called: "Tosh?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tosh tried not to blush as she turned and walked through to the living room. "I'll let you put your suit on."

"Cheers." Ianto paused, pushing the door nearly closed, but not quite, so he could still talk to Tosh. "Hey, what time is it?"

"There's a clock in there," Tosh replied. "Check yourself."

"Oh God, _now_ you sound like Jack."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Tosh countered.

"Oh no." Ianto backtracked quickly. "Not bad."

"Good, because you're gunna spend every morning of the rest of your life waking up to that." Tosh reminded him.

"I know," Ianto replied, wistfully. "I can't wait!" He suddenly squealed.

"Very manly." Tosh called, sarcastically.

"I never claimed to be."

"You didn't have to." Tosh muttered, far too quietly for Ianto to hear.

*

"Holy fuck, Owen!" Jack Harkness yelled. "Why didn't you wake me up before?!"

"It's 8:30, how much earlier did you want it?" Owen replied, indignantly.

"I only have an _hour_ to get ready. An _hour_. We said we'd be at the church for 10. It's half an hour away. Ergo, I only have one hour." Jack called, heatedly, pulling on his suit trousers.

"Did you just say ergo?" Owen asked. "Oh God, you've been spending too much time with Ianto."

"I hope so." Owen didn't have to see Jack to know he was grinning.

"Are you always gunna be this sappy from now on?"

"Possibly." Jack warned.

"Oh God...it's time for a raise, clearly."

"When you do something to earn a raise, Owen, I will give you one."

"Like what? What do I have to do to get a raise?"

"Oh, I don't know...work maybe?!"

"I'll stick to my wage, thanks."

"Thought you might." Jack was now fully suited, and checking his hair in the mirror.

"Tea?" Owen asked.

"Thanks." Jack was about to ask for coffee, but then remembered that Ianto wouldn't be making it.

20 minutes later, Jack emerged, taking the tea from Owen and drinking it gratefully. He saw Owen was stealing biscuits from the tin in the small kitchenette.

"No breakfast?"

"Nah, I only woke up an hour ago."

"Ah," Jack looked him up and down. "That explains the creases in your suit."

"What?!" Owen looked shocked, staring down at himself in horror. "Where?!"

"Owen Harper, I never thought I'd see the day you turned prissy."

"I. Am. Not. Prissy." Owen growled.

"Sure." Jack paused. "But your hair's a bit messy, too."

Owen yelped, and turned round to check it in the shiny chrome plaque of the coffee machine. Then, figuring it out, he turned back round to face Jack, who was struggling not to laugh. "You bitch."

"Bastard, if you don't mind." Jack corrected.

"No, you're definitely a bitch."

Jack thought about it. "Never thought I'd hear anyone but Ianto say that."

"Guess it's your lucky day." Owen looked at his watch. "C'mon, we're picking John and the Doctor up from their hotel, we need to go."

"Alright then." Jack took one last, wistful look around the Hub. "Next time I see you, I'll be married. Scary thought, huh?"

Above him, Myfanwy squealed. "Don't know what you're laughing at," Jack called. "This is all your fault!"

*

"Everything good to go?" John asked, straightening his tie.

"I think so," The Doctor replied, pulling his suit jacket on. He'd decided against his faithful brown one, and was wearing a more wedding-y tux. "The TARDIS is waiting in the place of the wedding reception...and I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" John asked, for about the fifth time that day.

"Yes, John."

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it?"

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, Doc."

"Yes, I am sure. Yes, I am ready. Yes, I am willing to risk it. End of."

"Okay…but what if it goes wrong?" John asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely." John didn't even have to think about it.

"Then trust _in_ me. I'll be fine, the TARDIS will be fine...and Ianto Jones will get no more than he deserves..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jack. "Just coming!" The Doctor called.

He heard Jack's laughter on the other side of the door, followed by Owen's exasperated sigh. John flung the door open, giving the Doctor just enough time to finish tying his tie.

The Doctor was surprised by Jack's complexion. "Jack Harkness...I never though I'd see the day...you're _nervous_."

Jack smiled, half-heartedly. "You can hardly blame me."

"I'll give you that one." The Doctor allowed.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked, clapping his hands together.

"Sure. Let's go."

*

"Oh, Christ, I'm nervous."

*

"Holy fuck, I'm nervous."

*

As they pulled up at the church, Ianto swallowed. Was he really ready to do this? Suddenly, his door opened. It wasn't Tosh; it was Rhiannon, who pulled him into a hug. She pulled back, abruptly.

"Sorry, hun, don't want to get your suit all crumpled."

"Don't worry about it." Ianto was surprised how strained his voice sounded. He turned to look at Tosh, who was grinning at Rhiannon. "Hey, Tosh, do you think you could give us a minute?"

Tosh looked apologetic. "Yeah, sure, sorry! I'll see you in there, Ianto."

"No, Tosh...wait for me, outside, yeah? I don't think I can walk in there on my own."

Tosh smiled. "Sure, sweetheart."

"Johnny?" Rhiannon looked at her husband. "Take the kids inside, yeah?"

Johnny nodded, ushering David and Mica inside, who were both smiling at Ianto. He returned the smile, nervously.

"How you holding up?" Rhiannon asked, who had suddenly stopped being a guest at his wedding, and started to be a sister.

"Like shit."

"Great, great," Rhiannon replied, sarcastically. "Nervous?"

"Is it obvious?" Ianto's voice came through his gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry. What are you nervous about?"

"Everything!" Ianto exploded. "From the whole organisational side of it..."

"Don't worry," Rhiannon assured him. "Gwen, Tosh and I have it in the bag."

"...to the fact that he won't even turn up!" Ianto didn't appear to have heard Rhiannon.

"Now you're being plain ridiculous." Rhiannon told him, hands on hips. "He _adores_ you."

"He might have had second thoughts?" Ianto shrugged.

"Don't be _stupid_."

"Sorry...nerves."

"It's understandable." Rhiannon looked around. "Tosh looks like she's freezing, and so do you. Let's go inside, yeah?"

Ianto nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

*

"You. Are. Kidding. Me." Jack growled. "Bloody Wales!"

"It's just traffic, Jack." The Doctor reminded him.

"And there's not even any signal for me to call Ianto!" Jack's voice was panicked. "Oh shit, oh shit."

"Don't worry," John told Jack. "He'll understand."

*

"He's not coming, he's not coming..."

"Of course he's coming!" Tosh assured him. They were sitting on the first pew at the end of the aisle. They weren't going to do the big entrance thing, Jack and Ianto had decided. Skip that bit and just get on with it.

So where he hell was he?

*

"I. Hate. Wales."

*

Ianto's eyes had filled with tears, and Tosh, Gwen and Rhiannon surrounding him, comforting him as best they could. "He'll be here any minute…He _loves_ you." Gwen assured him.

"Have you tried calling?" Rhiannon asked.

"No, Rhiannon, that idea completely skipped my mind." Ianto growled, sarcastically.

"He's not picking up." Tosh told Rhiannon.

"Fuck. But he'll be here. He will. I promise, Ianto."

"How do you know?" Ianto asked his sister.

"Jack loves you; he would worship at your feet if you asked him to. You know that. C'mon, Ianto. You trust him, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

"Exactly. So trust that he'll be here."

But it was quarter to eleven, and no sign of Jack.

*

"Don't worry, Jack, we're five minutes away."

*

Ten to. And still no sign.

*

"He's gunna think I'm not coming!"

*

And then, finally, Ianto stood up, looking apologetically at all of his guests, some of whom he didn't know, they had been Jack's guests. Ianto started to talk to the vicar. "I don't think he's coming."

"Oh, have a little faith, Mr Jones!" Jack Harkness boomed. He swept down the aisle, taking Ianto in his arms and kissing him. "Sorry I'm late." He muttered. "Bloody traffic."

"No second thoughts?" Ianto teased.

"None at all." Jack hadn't expected everyone to clap, but it was kind of cute.

"Can I proceed with the partnership now?" The vicar asked as the two men pulled apart.

"Please."

*

_I love you_, Jack mouthed at Ianto.

Ianto blushed. _I love you too_.

"I now pronounce you...well, husband and husband!" The vicar said, joyously. "You may now kiss."

"I thought you'd never ask." Jack growled, pulling his husband into a spell-binding kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Jack and Ianto had left straight away, ready to do the meet and greets at the reception room. First walked in Tosh, who handed them their gift, kissed them both on the cheek, and walked through. Next Owen, who was staring at Tosh in a way Ianto had never seen him look at anyone before. Then, the last of the Torchwood employees, Gwen, who was hand in hand with Rhys, then the Doctor and John, who, much to Jack's surprise, were holding hands.

Then Rhiannon. "Oh, Ianto, come here!" She exclaimed, pulling her little brother into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Er, great." Rhiannon didn't let him go. "Rhi?"

"Yes, love?"

"Difficulty breathing."

"Oh, sorry." She said, letting go. And then it was Jack's turn to be hugged, but he didn't quite turn the shade of purple Ianto had. Then the kids, David hugged Ianto, and Mica jumped into Jack's arms.

"Are you Uncle Jack now?" She asked.

"Er..." Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, suppose I am."

Mica grinned, then let go of her new uncle, moving into Ianto's arms.

Then it was Martha and Mickey, whom both of Jack pulled into a hug. His arms weren't quite big enough, and Martha was sort of sidelined. She held out a hand to Ianto. "Martha Jones, former companion of the Doctor." She introduced herself.

"Oh, right!" Ianto grinned. "Ianto Jones. I'm jealous! It must be amazing to travel with the Doctor!"

"Oh, it is." Martha assured him. "So, you're the man who's taken Jack off the market?"

"Yes, ma'am." Martha couldn't help but like Ianto. He was charming, sophisticated, and damn gorgeous.

"Many hearts have broken." Martha paused. "Though," She added, eyeing Ianto up and down. "Probably more because of Jack."

Ianto blushed. "Thank you. Anyway, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, yes, we must talk some more later!" Oh God, she was getting obsessive already. She had to learn to control herself, Martha told herself. But, come on, he was absurdly attractive, on a par with Jack himself.

"Martha!" Jack had let go of Mickey, and pulled Martha into a more substantial hug.

Mickey looked at Ianto, smiling. "Heya," He held out a hand, which Ianto accepted, gratefully. "Mickey Smith."

"Ianto Jones." Ianto told him, grinning back. "How do you know Jack?"

"Er..." Mickey thought about it. "I'm the ex-boyfriend of one of the Doctors companions."

"What...do you mean..." Ianto raised his eyebrows towards Martha.

"Oh, no!" Mickey exclaimed. "God, I wish."

Ianto laughed. "We'll talk later, yeah?"

"Sure, mate." Mickey, like Martha, was already becoming attached to Ianto. He was a very likable guy. And, unusually, when Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto, and kissed him on the forehead, Mickey smiled. Oh God, Mickey, mate, he said to himself, snap out of it.

*

Jack pulled out Ianto's chair as they walked into the wedding reception room, and went to sit down. "Oh, you're such a gentleman." Ianto teased.

Jack grinned. "You love it."

Ianto just smiled as Jack sat down next to him, leaning over to whisper in his ear: "Can we just skip this and get straight to the wedding night?"

"I think that might alarm the guests somewhat." Ianto reminded him. "I know you're a bit of an exhibitionist, but that's going a bit far..."

"How long is this gunna go on for?"

"Just shut up and enjoy it." Ianto warned.

"I love it when you get feisty," Jack muttered, but settled back in his seat without any further sarcastic comments.

They were sat at a large, round table, all of their wedding guests surrounding them: The Doctor sat next to Jack, Tosh next to Ianto. Then Rhiannon, followed by her family, Gwen and Rhys, and Martha and Mickey were round by John Hart, who was sat next to the Doctor.

Martha, Mickey, John and the Doctor were already discussing...well, time spacey stuff, Ianto concluded. Then he noticed something, nudged his...husband (!), and whispered: "Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"You noticed the TARDIS sitting in the corner?"

"What?" Jack looked startled, craning his head round. "Oh my God, what's that doing here?"

"Maybe the Doctor got it working, and he and John are gunna go straight from here?" Ianto suggested.

"Hmm...Could be." Jack smiled. "Nice work, Yan. We'll make a detective of you yet."

"Oh, God, don't tell me I'll have to get that job the same way I got this one." Ianto teased.

"What, tight jeans?"

"I was thinking more being chased by a pterodactyl..."

"Pteradon." Jack corrected.

"Whatever. It still packed a punch."

"You weren't holding onto its leg." Jack reminded him.

"No, but I seem to remember a certain someone falling on me?"

"Oh, like you were complaining!" Jack wasn't aware of how loud his voice had got, and how everyone else's conversations had dropped, and they were all staring, bemused at Jack and Ianto.

"Right, so, who's for food?"

*

When the meal was nearly over, conversation was dying down; Jack leaned over to talk to the Doctor and John. "Hey, guys, what's the TARDIS doing here?"

"Why you asking me?" John replied, indignantly.

"I know you have something to do with this."

"Well...I guess you could call it your wedding present." The Doctor shrugged.

"You _what_?! You're _giving_ me the TARDIS?"

"Hell no!" The Doctor and John exclaimed at the same time.

"So, what is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

*

Ianto's niece and nephew had started to get tired, so Rhiannon had reluctantly left, Johnny in tow. So, down to business. "Right, Doctor, what's going on?" Jack demanded to know.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked, ever innocent.

"What's the TARDIS doing here?"

Another nonchalant shrug from the Doctor, followed by an innocent look from John.

"_Doctor_. Seriously. Tell me. Now."

"I've got a surprise for Ianto." The Doctor explained.

"What do you..." Ianto started to say, when the Doctor pulled him up, and disappeared with him inside the TARDIS...


	44. Chapter 44

**There's a bit of a tissue warning for this chapter. I'm such a wuss, I cried writing it, but hopefully none of you reading will cry. I have started a new series, I would be honoured if you guys would read it. I would really love it. If any of you are interested: ****.net/s/5756640/1/Better_Left_Unsaid****. Thanks so much x**

"Doctor?" Ianto asked, his voice shaking with anger. "I'm going to ask you nicely, because to be honest, right now, I'm kind of scared of you."

The Doctor looked up at the Welshman with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'm scared of what you can do. So, as nicely as I possibly can, _what the hell is going on_?"

"Right, I have this theory…"

"Wait, why are we discussing this in here?" Ianto asked.

"Because Jack would kill me if he knew I was going to risk it. But I _know_ it's what he wants. So, please, just hear me out?"

Ianto considered it. "Okay, go for it."

"So, what I'm thinking is..."

*

Jack leapt up from his seat. "What the hell?!" Then he turned to John Hart, and wrenched him up from his seat by his collar. "Okay. John. Explain _now_, or I will kill you. Right here, right now. And I don't really want to upset the ladies, but I might have to."

Martha signalled at Jack, and he nodded. She ran over to the TARDIS, trying to open the door. "Doctor?" She called. "DOCTOR! Open up. Now."

"John, tell us what the fuck is going on." Owen said, rising from his seat, at the same time Tosh and Gwen did, all pulling out their guns and pointing them at John.

Mickey decided to go help Martha, both banging on the door. It wasn't that Jack didn't trust the Doctor, because he trusted that man with his life, a thousand times over. But this was Ianto. This was different.

*

Ianto gasped. "Are you really willing to risk all that...for me?"

The Doctor nodded.

"For someone you've known less than 4 months?"

The Doctor smiled. "I make friends fast."

"I can't...Doctor, I can't...I can't let you do that. I mean...you...John would be crushed if anything happened to you..."

"If that's the way you see it," The Doctor beckoned Ianto over. "Look at this."

The screen in the TARDIS illuminated, and whirred into life, showing a dying Ianto being cradled by Jack. The Doctor turned up the sound, and Ianto felt tears falling down his face.

"Is that..."

"Shh. Watch," The Doctor instructed.

"Don't forget me."

Ianto gasped. "Oh my God, is that...?"

"Yeah, that's you."

"Never could." Jack. Defiant...but so obviously fearful.

"In a thousand years time," Ianto's voice, small, scared... "You won't remember me."

"Yes I will," Jack's voice was loud, determined. "I promise. I will."

"Ianto?" Jack's voice filled the TARDIS, scarred with tears, broken and aching. On the screen, Ianto's body went limp, his eyes closed. "Ianto?"

"Oh, God." Ianto whispered. The Doctor put an arm around him, comfortingly.

"Don't go. Don't leave me please...Please don't..." Jack's eyes went cold, dead, as he looked up with more hatred than Ianto had ever seen before in his life.

"He will die, and tomorrow your people will deliver the children." A deep, threatening voice. It scared the hell out of Ianto.

"What the hell is that?"

The Doctor didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the screen.

Jack leant forward, kissed the lifeless Ianto, Jack's tears falling onto his husband's face.

The video finished.

Ianto Jones failed to form words.

"I'm sorry...but...you had to know what it would do to Jack. When you..."

"Die." Ianto finished for him. His voice was cold, dark.

"Yeah," The Doctor didn't really know what to say.

"H-h..." Ianto couldn't get the words out. He wiped away his tears, and tried again: "How...how long?"

The Doctor knew what that meant. "It would...will happen in 6 months."

Ianto wrapped his arms around his body, trying to offer himself some comfort. "Six months…only _six months_. Six months with the man I love." He took a deep breath. "How?"

"The 456...Jack dealt with them in the past. But they came back. Jack was gunna just lie down and let them do what they want. They wanted children...10% of the children of the world. But you, Ianto Jones, _you_ convinced Jack to stand up to them. And that lead to your death. They poisoned the air in Thames House. Thousands died."

"Oh my God," Ianto breathed.

The Doctor pulled the younger man into a hug.

"I...What if I say no?" Ianto whispered.

"I have a drug that will make you forget everything you've just seen." The Doctor told him.

Ianto laughed, humourlessly, his body shaking with a mixture of rage and sorrow against the Time Lord's. "Retcon?"

"No. Far more effective. There's no chance of triggering what you saw. There's no way you'll ever remember."

"And...Jack?"

"It'll all go back to normal." The Doctor promised.

"But I'll die. In six months." Ianto started to cry again. "And I'll never come back."

"No." The Doctor said, sincerely.

"Okay." Through his tears, Ianto smiled. "Let's do it."


	45. Chapter 45

The Doctor and Ianto emerged from the TARDIS. Jack was devastated to see Ianto's eyes filled with tears, his face was stained with heartbreak. "Ianto?" He ran over to his husband, taking him in his arms. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ianto mumbled against the older man's chest.

"Jack..." The Doctor started. "I...Ianto and I...we..."

"What?" Jack was impatient. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ianto...he...we...well..." The Doctor couldn't quite get the words out.

John decided to step in. "Basically, the Doctor can make your new boy toy live forever. And, I'm guessing Ianto said yes, so let's do this thing!"

Ianto nodded, pulling away from Jack, listening to the gasps and small screams Martha Gwen let out. Tosh was just smiling. "I did. I did say yes."

He turned away from Jack; the Doctor grinned, and pointed Ianto towards the TARDIS.

"Wait!" Jack all but yelled. "Do I not get a say in this?!"

"Isn't it kind of Eye candy's choice?" John pointed out, but the Doctor nudged him.

"Go on, Jack," Ianto allowed.

"Do you really want to do this?" Jack asked, cupping his husband's face in both hands.

"Yes." Ianto answered, immediately.

"Are you only doing it for me?"

Ianto reached up, touching Jack's cheek gently. "I want..._need_ to be with you. Always," Ianto paused. "Six months isn't long enough."

"What do you mean?" Jack was confused.

"I saw myself die. I'll die, Jack. In six months." Tosh gasped, Gwen sought out Rhys' hand, and held on tight. Martha sniffed, reaching to hold Tosh's hand. Tosh smiled at her, gratefully.

Jack turned to the Doctor, his face twisted in fury. "Why? _Why_ would you _do_ that?"

"I was just trying to..." The Doctor started, but Ianto stopped him.

"Jack, this isn't his fault."

"No one deserves to see themselves _die_, Ianto." Jack snarled.

"I'm glad I did," Ianto replied, calmly. "It convinced me that I'm making the right decision."

"But, Ianto, I..."

"Jack," Ianto interrupted. "Do you want to see me die?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Jack's voice was defiant, but his eyes were full of hope.

"Just...answer the question, Jack, please."

"No. I never want to see you die." Jack told his husband.

"Then I'm doing the right thing."

"No, Ianto," Jack interrupted. "Living forever isn't everything it's cracked up to be," He paused. "It's lonely, it hurts."

"But it doesn't have to be that way," Ianto replied. "If you have me."

"I...I can't do anything to stop you, can I?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not unless you only want six months with me."

"I want to spend forever with you," Jack started.

"Exactly!"

"But I wouldn't wish that on anyone, living forever."

"You don't have to wish it on me. I'm doing it," Ianto turned to the Doctor.

"But, Ianto, it might go wrong..." Jack warned him. "Then I won't even get six months with you."

"Then cross your fingers," Ianto told the older man, kissing him softly.

Jack nodded, eyes full of tears. "Okay."

Tosh felt the urge to run to the Welshman, and fling her arms around him, but she knew this was about Jack and Ianto, not about her.

"I'll take care of him, Jack," The Doctor assured the immortal.

"I know you will. I trust you." Jack whispered. He looked the younger man in the eyes, whispering: "I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Jack smiled, but that smile faded as Ianto added: "Don't forget me."

"It'll be fine; I won't have to remember you. You'll be right here." Jack assured him.

Ianto nodded. "I know. But if it _does_ go wrong...don't forget me, please."

"Never could."

Ianto's throat went dry. "Don't say that,"

"Why?" Jack was past confusion now, but the Doctor was nodding, grimly.

"You said that...when..." Ianto started, but couldn't finish.

Jack understood. "I'll never forget you, Ianto Jones. Never," Jack turned to the Time Lord, his expression unreadable. His voice was soft, but the Doctor could see the threat in his eyes as he said: "Doctor, do your thing."

"John," The Doctor turned to his lover. "Do it."

"If it goes wrong," John's voice was weak with fear. "It was bloody fantastic."

The Doctor nodded, smiling as the younger man pulled out his gun, blew a hole in the console of the TARDIS. The Time Lord turned, as a brilliant gold light flew from the heart of the TARDIS, throwing itself onto the Doctor, and tearing itself inside him...


	46. Chapter 46

The Doctor screamed in agony, writhing, falling to the floor as the gold light tore at his soul. John pushed his face into Ianto's shoulder, unable to watch. Jack had tears in his eyes, clinging to his husband shamelessly.

Tosh was holding onto Owen, burying her face in his chest. Martha was trying to comfort her, while staring at the Doctor, horrified, but, somehow, unable to turn her eyes away. Mickey was transfixed, disgusted and intrigued at the same time, holding Martha's hand subconsciously. Gwen was holding Rhys tight; although she'd never liked the Doctor greatly, she knew he was a good man, and he was giving up his life for Ianto.

Ianto felt John's hand slip down into his, and he gasped, quietly. "Jack?" Ianto whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want me to do this?" Ianto's voice was full of fear.

"Yes, I do." Jack said, immediately. "I want to be with you forever."

"What if something goes wrong?" Ianto asked.

"Then I'll be lucky to have ever known you, loved you, married you."

Ianto smiled. He had to do this.

John was fighting tears. He knew how this was going to work. The Doctor would do what...what was it, Rose? What Rose had done, swallowed the TARDIS, swallowed all it's knowledge, see time, always time. His head would burn; he would be unable to take the pain. Before it killed him and he would be forced to regenerate, John would shoot Ianto Jones, just like the Dalek had killed Jack for the first time. John would kill Ianto, and then, the Doctor would bring Ianto back. He would bring life, as Rose had.

Maybe.

*

The Doctor continued to scream, and then his body went still. Ianto pulled free of the two men's grasp, and ran to the Time Lord's side, John in close pursuit. "Oh my God," Ianto breathed, dropping to his knees.

The Doctor's eyes opened as John reached out to hold his hand. "John," He whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here," John replied, holding his lover's hand tightly.

"It hurts," The Doctor whimpered.

"I know, I know it does," John helped the older man to his feet, holding him up gently.

"Ianto!" The Doctor's face lit up at the sight of him, and Ianto smiled. "Jack!" Another blinding grin from the Doctor, despite his eyes full of pain.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto asked, gently.

"Bad," The Doctor replied, bluntly. "We need to do it quickly," He turned to John. "You need to do it _now_."

"You what?" Jack asked, though he knew.

"John. Shoot him!" The Doctor commanded.

"Just give me a second!" Jack yelled, quickly, pulling Ianto into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, both gasping for breath, all that could be heard was the crack of a gun, and Toshiko Sato's horrified scream...

Ianto Jones fell to the floor, crying out in pain. John had got him almost straight through the heart, nearly instant death. Jack dropped down beside his husband, cradling him gently. Ianto's eyes flew open, suddenly, and he whispered to Jack: "I wouldn't change one second of our life together."

And then, pulling in one last, ragged breath, his body sagged, and Jack let out a small scream of agony. It felt as if his heart had been ripped out, a cliché, sure, but that's how it felt. Pulled out and repeatedly stamped on. "Me neither," Jack muttered, holding Ianto even closer, whimpering when he couldn't feel his husband's heartbeat. He was dead.

Tosh had run from her seat, wrapping her arms around Jack and holding on tightly as he cried. John was looking at the Doctor, unable to face Jack, and the dead body. Everyone else was just...sat there. Unable to move, blink. They were in complete shock. It had all happened so quickly.

"You need to do it now," John was telling the Doctor. "Doctor! Please, bring him back, now," He urged. "Please! We need him back...Jack needs him back. Please, bring him back," John was crying now, and the Doctor just looked helpless.

"I don't..." His head was burning, it was hard to see, and the world looked strangely beautiful. It was easy to get distracted. "I don't..." He started again, but couldn't finish. A sudden burst of light flying through his mind cut off all thought, and he was left with only darkness as his body crashed to the floor.

Jack Harkness screamed.


	47. Chapter 47

"Oh my God," John whispered. "Doctor? Please, wake up." He couldn't stop crying, he hated being weak, but the man he loved could die any second. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm trying," The Doctor's voice startled John; he hadn't expected a response, only prayed for one. "God," The Doctor's body jolted. "Rose made this look easy."

John hadn't noticed Tosh coming over. "Doctor, if you don't bring Ianto Jones back right now, you'll have me to answer to." Her voice was hard, and completely un-Tosh.

"God, that's a threat and a half," The Doctor grinned, involuntarily. "Ouch, that hurts."

"Please," John muttered. "Bring Ianto back. Don't regenerate...not yet, hold on. Please bring him back."

"You think it's easy?" The Doctor asked, defiantly, voice muffled by the soft carpet. "I'd like to see you try. It's bloody difficult."

"But you can do anything," John reminded him.

"So I like to think," The Doctor smiled. "Okay...Help me up." The Doctor extended an arm to John, which the younger man took, hauling his lover up.

"C'mon, Doctor, you can do this." John urged, desperate.

"I don't see how," The Doctor admitted, helplessly. "But I'll give it a go." He stared blankly at Jack, curled around his dead lover – husband – protectively, crying uncontrollably.

Tosh was cradling Jack, trying to pull him away from Ianto's corpse, but it was no good. The immortal stuck like glue.

The Doctor knew this was all his fault. If he hadn't tried to be so damn smart, this would have never happened, and sure, Jack would have had to let Ianto go eventually, but not so soon.

He also knew Jack would never forgive him for this. With this thought, Jack looked up, eyes cold and dead and teaming with spite and detest. He stared at the Doctor, trying to convey all the hate and disgust and heartbreak that was tearing at his gut. "Save him." Jack's voice matched his eyes; dead. Cold. Broken.

"You know I'll try," The Doctor promised, his voice weak with remorse. He pulled himself up to his full height; the pain was still so very intense in his head, he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Or put a gun through his head. Either would do.

"I..." The Doctor gasped, suddenly, his eyes rolling back in his head. Even Jack looked up from Ianto, and stared. The Doctor's eyes were bright; the pain had gone. And it had been replaced with a beautiful clarity. _Please tell me this isn't what Rose went through_, the Doctor thought, subconsciously.

"I..." The Doctor didn't recognise the voice he was using. He noticed John was staring at him, dumbstruck, but couldn't bring himself to smile at him. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. I thought I'd become possessed or something...I didn't expect to keep my mind."

He turned to the immortal crumpled on the floor in front of him. "Jack...I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do anything but make you happy," Jack laughed, humourlessly, and Tosh moved away from him. The sound scared her. "But I guess I failed at that..."

"You think?" Jack spat.

The Doctor had to let that one go. "If this goes wrong...if I die, if Ianto stays dead, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done...I suppose that doesn't mean much now. But I really am sorry."

Jack gawped at the person he'd once called his friend...had once been in love with, and probably had been up to now, in a way. Did he really think he could rip Jack's heart out, and then just apologise?

The Doctor looked at John, smiling, weakly. "John...Thank you for everything you've done for me." He would have said those words...those three little words, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Looking down at the dead man Jack had draped himself around; the Doctor took a deep breath, pulling together all his energy as he spoke, loud and clear:

"I bring life."


	48. Chapter 48

"_I bring life."_

The Doctor surged all of the energy filling his body, trying to push it out into Ianto. He tried and tried, willing for it to work, trying so desperately to stop Jack from hurting, and to give him back what was rightfully his.

Pushing through whatever barrier stood in his way, the Time Lord prayed and urged and willed, trying to give Ianto Jones life, trying to bring back the man he'd grown so fond of during the few months they'd known each other. Jack was still weeping; the Doctor couldn't stand it. He was responsible for so much, so much death, so much destruction. He tried to save the world, but he'd failed to save so many, so many that really _deserved_ to be saved.

"Please...Please..." The Doctor whispered. "Please bring him life. He deserves it. He really deserves it."

And Ianto Jones crashed back into life, just as the Doctor wanted.

*

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, don't they? That's what happened to Ianto Jones. As soon as that bullet struck him, he saw his whole life; every single second zoomed past, his secret filled existence, his tears, his broken heart...his love. He saw Jack, and everything Jack had given him. All the love, all the chances.

What Ianto Jones realised was, that it was all worth it. The pain, and the agony he went through after Lisa...it was all worth it. Jack gave him the strength to heal, the love to repair his broken heart.

Jack Harkness had given him so much, and Ianto hoped he knew it. He prayed his husband knew how grateful he was to have Jack in his life. Hearing all the stories of Captain Jack Harkness that ran around the office at Torchwood One, Ianto had never imagined he'd ever meet the famous Jack, who could charm his way around anyone.

Who knew Ianto would touch Jack's heart in the unique way he had? Who would have ever imagined Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones could be more than the rumours, more than the lies, and prove everyone wrong. Prove all the people wrong that have ever doubted them, and the love they shared.

"_I wouldn't change one second of our life together,"_ Ianto Jones had meant that. More than anything. Every minute had been amazing, and Ianto hoped Jack remembered it for the rest of eternity. Not grieve over it, just remember. Remember everything they'd had, and everything they should have had, and how special it was. How special Jack had been to Ianto.

Ianto Jones wondered how it would feel to die. _Never mind_, his subconscious nagged at him, _you'll find out soon._

And then, it was just blackness. Ianto tried to call out, but his voice fell away. There was nothing...Christ, there was nothing. Was this it? An eternity in darkness. Was that death? Just blackness.

_Footsteps_.

But there's no floor, Ianto thought. Oh well, this was death. None of it was going to make sense.

But, no, they were definitely footsteps. Slow, deliberate, clanking footsteps. And then a voice.

"_Ianto_?"

The voice of Jack Harkness reverberated off of the walls that weren't there.

"_Ianto_?" Silence.

Ianto tried to call out, but he had no voice..._Come on, try harder_...

"Come on, I know you're here." Jack called. "I know it's hard, I know it hurts...but you have to try. I might not find you at all if you don't give me a sign."

Ianto struggled...he had no breath, there was no air...

"Please, Ianto," Ianto spun round. How was Jack now behind him...But that's where his voice was coming from…

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't try," Jack paused, stopped walking and just stood. He started tapping his foot impatiently.

Ianto whirled round to face front...Jack's voice was coming from everywhere. He heard the continuous tap of a foot...unmistakably Jack's.

And then he heard the hum... 'Copacabana'

_Oh Christ_.

"Is that _really_ necessary?" Ianto's voice burst out, exasperated and tired and _beautiful_.

"It is to make you do that." Jack's smile was audible. "Hold on a second,"

"What else am I gunna do?"

"Oh, there's a hell of a lot of possibilities." Jack told him.

More footsteps, running footsteps. And then Jack Harkness appeared from the darkness, and wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding him tightly. "It's alright," He whispered, soothingly. "It's all alright,"

In the rare times Jack Harkness was sensitive and caring, Ianto really loved him. "I'm dead," Ianto murmured, then, more loudly: "I'm _dead_. Gone. Forever." Ianto pulled out of Jack's arms, staring the older man straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jack smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Always trust a Doctor," A _doctor_?

Then Ianto remembered the plan. The immortality, the experiment, the eternity with Jack. Now, all painfully out of reach.

"Have you been here long?" Ianto asked, for want of something better to say.

"I'm always here," Jack's eyes darkened. "Always."

"What do you mean?" Ianto was beyond confused, he remembered what he'd thought about nothing making sense, but this was ridiculous.

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied, quickly. "What matters is getting you back."

"How are we gunna do that?" Ianto asked.

"I...don't know." Jack admitted. "Do you see a light?"

"A what?"

"I don't know, that's what they say on movies!" Jack was desperate. "Alright...I have an idea."

"Which is?"

"God, it's been over a hundred million years since I've seen you, and you still ask so many questions!" Jack exclaimed.

Ianto processed what Jack had just said. "You...what?"

"I'm dead, Ianto."

"No...No, you're not...you're...you're with me, back on Earth..." Ianto's head was spinning. "We just got married!"

"In my life, that was over a million centuries ago." Jack explained. "I'm me...but I'm the me that died. I'm the Jack that's always dead."

"Oh my God..." Ianto breathed. "Does my Jack know?"

Jack nodded. "He sees me...every time he dies."

"But...if I go back, then why aren't I with you? If I go back, I live forever."

"All things die eventually, Ianto." Jack told his lover. "Right, plan," Jack reached forward, taking Ianto's face between his hands, and kissed him.

Ianto, instinctively, returned the kiss with as much passion and love as he could. And then the blinding light erupted, pulling Ianto out of the darkness, and into...life.

"I love you!" Jack screamed, just as Ianto was sucked into the light.

And then Ianto Jones burst into life, lungs burning, his throat tingling, Jack Harkness' kiss still on his lips.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I apologise for three things. Firstly, the lateness of this chapter. Secondly, the shortness of this chapter. And, lastly, the crapness of this chapter. My muse has completely run away on this one, and I haven't found it yet, but I felt I couldn't keep you guys waiting much longer |: So, I'm really sorry. Please review, it means the world to me. If you are fed up of this, please check out "Better Left Unsaid" :) x**

"Everyone stand back, give him some space," Owen Harper yelled, leaving his seat and rushing to a confused Ianto's side.

"Jack!" Ianto gasped. "Jack, it hurts..."

"I know, Yan, I know. It's alright, I'm here, its _okay_," Jack cradled his husband close, tears of joy and shock dripping onto Ianto's soft hair.

It had all happened so fast...one minute, Ianto's cold, empty corpse had was lying in Jack's arms, the next, Ianto gasped back into life, arms flailing, fighting for freedom against Jack's firm hold.

"Oh my God..." Ianto breathed. "Is this what it feels like, every time?" He asked Jack.

"I'm afraid so," Jack told the younger man, leaning down to kiss him, deeply. As the kiss broke, Tosh ran forward to hug Ianto, but was held back by Owen.

"Give him some space," Owen repeated, quietly.

Tosh nodded, understanding. But, much to Toshiko's delight, Owen didn't let go of her arm, and that sent tingles up and down Tosh's small body.

"Jack..." Ianto whispered. "The Doctor,"

Jack nodded, turning his head to look at Owen. "Help him," He instructed.

Owen noticed for the first time that the Doctor's body was lying still on the floor, limp and seemingly lifeless. John was leant over the body, and hadn't acknowledged Ianto's resurrection, but was cradling the Doctor's head, tears slipping down his face and landing on the Doctor's own.

"Jesus Christ," Owen muttered. Two emotional males were quite enough for one wedding.

Martha and Mickey ran across the small reception room to the Doctor's side, each dropping to their knees, tears falling uncontrollably.

"Is he...?" Martha asked, fearfully, unable to say the word.

John looked up as Owen approached. His eyes rested on Martha as he replied: "There's no pulse."

Martha's head dropped, and she fell against Mickey, sobbing. Owen pushed past them, also checking the Doctor's wrist, searching desperately for any sign of a pulse.

Jack was helping Ianto up, with Rhys' help. As soon as Ianto's eyes focussed enough to scan across the room, he saw the Doctor. Breaking free of Jack's grasp, he followed Owen's path through Gwen and Tosh to the Time Lord, Jack in close pursuit.

"Oh my God," Ianto muttered, over and over. "It's all my fault."

Jack's arm slid round his husband, and he whispered: "It's not, don't ever say that,"

"But if I hadn't..."

"Stop," Jack instructed.

"But, I..."

"_Ianto_."

Ianto fell silent, unwilling to cry as he stared at John. The man looked utterly broken, and Ianto couldn't help but move closer to him, offering him an arm. John pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder, and finally allowed himself to rid himself of pain, weeping on the newly-immortal's shoulder. Jack's own eyes filled with tears. John Hart was not a man for emotion; he must have really cared about the Doctor.

"Owen," The medic looked at Jack. "How does it look?"

"Bad," Owen replied, honestly. "He..." His voice hitched. "He...he must have died before being able to regenerate. I'm sorry, Jack...John, Ianto. He's gone."


	50. Chapter 50

"No..." John muttered, then louder, he continued. "No, no, no! He can't be...Why didn't he...How could he..."

"I'm sorry," Owen's voice was solemn. "I wish there was something I could do,"

Ianto still had his arms around John, lending a free hand to Jack to hang on to. The older man accepted willingly, tears falling shamelessly down his face. Ianto had given up trying not to cry a long time ago.

"It's okay," Ianto murmured, pulling John into his chest, cradling the older man gently. Resting his chin on the top of John's head, he carried on. "It's okay, John, it'll all be okay,"

"How can it?" John replied, bitterly.

"I'll look after you," Ianto promised. Through his tears, he vowed: "You won't be alone, I swear,"

Behind them, Gwen, Tosh and Rhys were all fighting back tears. Rhys wiped his eyes, quickly, as Owen looked in their direction, but Owen saw. Soppy sod.

"But he's gone..." John sobbed. His emotional barriers he used to protect his heart had gone, he was feeling heartbreak like no other, and he didn't care that everyone could see it. "He's gone..."

"John," Ianto's voice was suddenly stern. Jack stared at his husband, warily. "The Doctor promised you he'd never leave you, right?" Ianto was staring across the Time Lord's body at Jack as he spoke.

John nodded, stiffly, against Ianto's chest.

"Then he'll never leave you," Ianto whispered.

"You think?" John asked, incredulously, sounding so child-like Ianto did a double-take.

The Welshman fought back yet more tears, as he replied: "A Time Lord never breaks a promise. He loves you," Ianto reminded John. "So he'll fight for you,"

"Really?"

"If you love someone, you don't just let them go. He wouldn't throw this all away," Ianto didn't know if what he was saying was true, but he prayed John believed him. "Don't give up. That's not what he would have wanted,"

John muttered something inaudible, along the lines of "how would you know?"

Ianto had to expect this. If Jack died, and someone started telling Ianto what Jack would and wouldn't have wanted, he would have been furious. "Because I saw how much he loved you, and...Well, I just know,"

John probably didn't believe him, and Ianto couldn't really blame him, but he didn't argue. He didn't say anything, just sat there; staring at the cold, empty body of the man he loved.

Jack watched, unaware that John staring at the Doctor was a dead spit of how Jack looked, holding his dead Ianto. His dead Ianto, who was now, mysteriously alive. Jack just prayed John got as lucky as he had.

Ianto, as if reading his husband's mind, suddenly said: "Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jack nodded, and Ianto transferred John onto Tosh, who took over the comforting. As the two men left the room, Tosh felt a small pang of excitement when she saw Jack reach out and entwine his fingers with Ianto's. The Welshman smiled up at him, happily. They would have been the picture of perfection, had Ianto's shirt not been stained with blood, Jack's own mirrored his husband's, also streaked with Ianto's blood. But they _were_ perfect, in their own way.

As they stepped outside, cold air washing over them, Ianto cleared his throat. "Jack...I...What the hell just happened in there?"

Jack sighed. "If I knew, I would tell you...but, honestly, I have no idea." Knowing his husband needed him to now more than ever, Jack held out his arms to Ianto.

Breathing in the unmistakable smell of 51st century pheromones, Ianto felt the tears still falling down his face. His arms wound around Jack's waist, holding him tightly as the tears continued to fall.

"Yan, what is it?" Jack's voice, so concerned and so bloody beautiful, reminded Ianto of what he had come out here to say.

"You...I...When I..." Ianto pulled himself out of Jack's embrace, free hand running through his hair. _Ouch_. Okay, maybe that muscle hadn't woken up yet. Maybe dying did that to you. Ianto intended to find out a great many more times. "I...When I died," Jack visibly flinched. "You were there, and,"

"Hallucination is normal," Jack cut him off, quickly, knowing exactly what was coming and not liking it one bit.

"I wasn't _hallucinating_, Jack," Ianto retorted, faintly insulted. "You were there...Like...Another you. The…" Ianto took a deep breath. "The you that's always dead."

Jack's eyes were closed, and he didn't say anything.

"_Jack_," Ianto persisted. "How is that possible?"

"Timelines," Jack whispered. "They're messed up," His eyes opened, and they were filled with tears. "And...On _his_ timeline, I died. A long time ago. And I didn't come back. I die eventually, everything does."

"Including me?" Ianto asked, quietly.

Jack nodded.

"He said...He said it's been over a hundred million years since he saw me," Ianto's voice was still faltering, but he carried on regardless. "How does that work?"

Jack was confused. "I don't know...I've never talked to him long enough to get answers,"

"Now you know how infuriating it is," Ianto reminded him, smirking.

Jack laughed, a broken, dead sound, but it was something. Something was good, he was getting there. "I suppose,"

"I must be only temporarily immortal," Ianto mused. "Like...a prolonged life."

"With me," Jack's smile was tiny, but it was sure as hell there.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way," Ianto said, emotion overriding his voice.

Jack leaned down, whether to kiss Ianto, or just hold him, he hadn't quite decided yet.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD_!" Gwen Cooper's voice, as feminine as ever, came crashing out into the cold air.


	51. Chapter 51

"_I must be only temporarily immortal," Ianto mused. "Like...a prolonged life."_

"_With me," Jack's smile was tiny, but it was sure as hell there._

"_You know I wouldn't have it any other way," Ianto said, emotion overriding his voice._

_Jack leaned down, whether to kiss Ianto, or just hold him, he hadn't quite decided yet._

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Gwen Cooper's voice, as feminine as ever, came crashing out into the cold air._

_Five minutes previous_.

Still holding the corpse of lover, Captain John Hart no longer felt betrayed or hurt or even broken anymore. He felt numb...so where was the pain coming from? It was still tearing at his heart, eating its way through his insides and making it harder to breathe. Not that he cared. What was the point anymore?

Hand over the Doctor's heart, John's fingers were tickled with a soft flutter. No...no, he must have been imagining it. There was no way. Was there?

No one, not even the Doctor could survive that. He'd died before he could regenerate. And John was alone. Completely alone. Jack and Ianto could try and convince him that he was welcome with them, in Torchwood, but he wasn't. It would be wrong.

He'd done too much wrong. Maybe this was his comeuppance; maybe he'd had this coming for years now. All the wrong, all the hurt he'd caused, maybe it was all finally catching up with him. What goes around comes around...

There it was again. The flutter. Faint, but also scarily distinct. And again, a small but noticeable flutter. John's head jerked up, and his dark, dead eyes stared at the small woman knelt on the other side of the Doctor, apparently heart-broken, but she didn't know the meaning of the word. She may have lost a friend, someone dear, but what had John lost?

He'd lost everything.

But he couldn't concentrate on that now, because the Doctor's heart was beating. Slowly, hesitantly, but it was definitely there. And...Maybe, just maybe, it could bring him back. He had to try. He couldn't just give up, not after everything the Time Lord had put on the line for John. He was worth that much. He was worth everything.

Not bothering to explain, he didn't entirely trust his voice, he'd probably start screaming if he tried to speak, John reached for Tosh's hand, and pulled it over the place John had felt it.

Toshiko didn't speak either, just waited. She probably thought he was mad, and John really didn't blame her. But he didn't care, he just wanted – needed, the Doctor back. His lifeline. The one person he really felt he could trust after centuries of waiting and lying and jealousy.

Finding the words from God knows where, John whispered: "Feel that?" His voice was hoarse and cracked, but it was something. And something was good, it was progress.

_Fuck progress, they needed the Doctor._

Toshiko hesitated, hand tightening on the Doctor's smooth chest, but then, very slightly, she nodded. Dark eyes reaching up to meet John's, Tosh nodded more deliberately nodded. She'd felt it alright. But what had she felt?

John's mouth twitched, ever so slightly. It might even have been a smile.

"Owen?" Tosh called. "Owen?"

The medic looked up; sat at a table, head in hands. "What is it?" He replied, voice, for the first time since John had met him, small and timid. He had failed, and hell, did he know it. He couldn't bring the Doctor back.

As Tosh indicated that he should come over, the medic grew ever more curious, dark eyes set in his pale face lighting only slightly. As he knelt next to Tosh, his eyes roamed over the Doctor's body, and came to rest on Tosh's hand, placed very deliberately on the Doctor's chest. She removed it, quickly, instead tugging Owen's hand into place.

"I don't see what..." Owen started, but Tosh cut him off.

"Just…please," Her voice was pleading, making it impossible for Owen to say no.

So his hand rested there, waiting for something, anything. A flick of the switch to which this would all make sense. But he had to trust Tosh. She'd never let him down before.

And she didn't this time. Owen felt it, the flutter. The small flutter of a very broken, very nearly dead heart. And then he jerked into action. He'd failed them all by letting the Doctor pass once, he was going to make damned sure he didn't do it again.

He leapt up, grabbing his medical kit and pushing the Doctor's shirt out of the way. John clearly wasn't happy about him doing this, but Owen suspected he'd thank him for it later.

And then he pulled out a piece of alien tech so familiar that Tosh gasped. "The singularity scalpel," She breathed. "Owen, no,"

"I know it's never had a test run," Owen admitted, and John's eyes went wide. "But I trust it," He pressed a button, and a green light flashed. _On_. "And," He added, nonchalantly, "It's kind of our only option here,"

"But you could _kill_ him!" Tosh tried to reason with the medic, but John interjected.

"So what?" His voice was small but painstakingly noticeable. He hadn't looked up at any of them, eyes still fixed on the Doctor's face. "He's already dead," Then his eyes met Owen's. "I have no idea what that is, but try,"

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, making Tosh do a double-take. Since when did Owen ask before doing something stupid?

John nodded, eyes on his Doctor. "Do it," He whispered. "Please,"

Owen looked at Tosh and shrugged. "Looks like this baby is getting a test run," He grinned, half-heartedly, before fixing it on a point on the Doctor's chest, and pressing _Go_.

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!" _Gwen screamed.


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm devastated to say that this story is coming to a close. Yes, there are only be one or two chapters of this story left! However, an idea has been blossoming in my devellish mind for quite a while, so you might just find a sequel popping up in a matter of weeks...Jack and Ianto's adventures now that they're both immortal? What do you think?**

**I also want to thank, as ever, the amazing people who have been reviewing. This story has taken me on a thousand journeys, introduced me to amazing people and showed me the true beauty of writing. I'm really amazed there are people who are willing to take this journey with me. Thank you so much :) Look out for the next couple of chapters, then I hope to see you all at the sequel! Thanks so much xxx**

"Shut up, will you?" Owen growled, trying to concentrate, disturbed by Gwen's scream.

The door flung open, and a very distraught-looking Jack and Ianto came running back in. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Jack yelled, very red in the face. His expression dropped a mile when he saw the singularity scalpel.

"Owen," His voice had suddenly become very quiet. "You have about three seconds to explain why you have that _thing _out."

Sensing his husband's distress, Ianto put a hand on Jack's arm, trying to calm him down. "Jack, it's okay," He soothed, but the immortal shook his head, eyes softening at Ianto's touch, however his expression remained cold.

"Owen, what are you _doing_?"

Owen flung the singularity scalpel down with a cry of anguish. "I'm _trying_ to save the Doctor. Is that a problem?" He patronized, voice almost amusingly high.

"And how do you..." Jack started, but Owen cut him off.

"Whatever the TARDIS gave him is still inside him," Owen explained. "And it's killing him. He has minutes, maybe _seconds_ left." Reaching down, the medic clutched the piece of alien technology and waved it at Jack. "That's where this baby comes in," He told them. A form of a smile was appearing on Ianto's face, but Jack's expression remained stony. "How else are we gunna get it out of him?"

"So you think..." Once again, Jack was cut off by Owen.

"Yes, I do think," Owen replied, quickly. "It could save him, Jack. It's not definite, but if we don't do his soon, he's a dead man."

"He nearly already is," John put in, and at the sound of his voice, Ianto's heart ached. He knew first hand the devastating blow of watching your lover die, and not being able to do a single thing about it. First Lisa, and then a thousand times, Jack. At least Ianto had the comfort of knowing Jack would come back. But, after Abaddon, Ianto had been convinced Jack was gone forever. And he hadn't been able to bear it.

But the Doctor _wasn't_ gone forever. Surely Jack could see what an amazing chance this was?

"Jack," Ianto pleaded. "Let him do it,"

Eyes wide, Jack stared at Ianto, his expression unreadable. "What if it goes wrong, what if..."

Ianto pressed a finger to Jack's lips, smiling softly. "Don't you think you've said what if too many times today?" Jack seemed to consider this, as Ianto continued, "I surprised you. Give the Doctor a chance to."

Owen smiled at Ianto, gratefully; now the Welshman was on board, it was only a matter of seconds before Jack jumped ship too.

The medic could almost_ see_ Jack relenting. "Okay," He eventually said. "Okay, do it."

Owen thanked whoever was listening for creating the moment Jack and Ianto met. Ianto really was a life-saver when it came to the immortal. He could twist him in ways thought impossible, especially for Jack. Ianto exposed the human in the older man, tearing through the shell Jack kept himself hidden inside. Ianto had broken into the little pieces of the immortal's heart which were sealed off with red tape. And he belonged there. He would always belong there.

John's face broke into an almost-smile, and he nodded at Owen. "Let's do this."

Owen hovered the scalpel over the Time Lord's chest. Looking up, he quickly glanced between his friends surrounding him.

Tosh, eyes wide and hopeful, fixed on him with a confused look of admiration and trust. She'd always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself. He couldn't let her down.

Gwen, Rhys clutching her hand tightly, was staring at him. She shook her head, slightly, but Owen ignored her. He knew this was the right thing to do. He had to try.

Martha and Mickey, both blissfully unaware of the damage the singularity scalpel could do, were grinning at him encouragingly. If only they knew...

John, eyes fixed on the Doctor, hopeful and full of love, was still holding the Time Lord's pale hand. Owen couldn't let him down, either. He'd lost too much.

Jack and Ianto, the younger of the two clutching Jack's arm, sliding his hand down the plane of muscle to meet the other's hand and hold on, tight. Jack's eyes met Ianto's, blue eyes unwavering as their eyes conveyed what words would not. Owen, in spite of himself, smiled. That was what life was about, he thought, subconsciously. Finding your soul mate and never letting go.

Jack and Ianto's entwined hands conveyed more than love; they showed hope. Holding on when there's nothing left to hold on to but each other.

Turning his eyes back to the Doctor, Owen took a deep breath. The Doctor deserved another chance to never let go. John deserved another chance to hold on.

God, Owen thought. What a messed up world this was.

The green light as he pressed _go_ illuminated his face, eerily. He swallowed, the reality of the fate he held between his fingers suddenly catching up to him. Pushing away the fear and the doubt, he watched as the scalpel fixed on the little wisps of energy curled around the Doctor's heart, feeding on the life held there.

And then they were gone, and the Doctor roared back into life.

Owen smiled. It was like he'd never been away.


	53. Chapter 53: Epilogue

**This is the final chapter, I've loved writing this story and I'm thilled you guys have loved reading it :D Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! I love you all! I will work on the new series over the hols, so look out for it near the end of the month :) Anyone who's going to Hub 4, see you there! I can't wait :) Thank you guys! Welsh translations at the bottom, I know they're inconvenient but I felt they were necessary! Thanks xxx**

**P.S. Yes, that is a twist at the end :)**

  
**Epilogue**

Taking Ianto's hand and pulling him up the grassy verge, Jack Harkness considered the decision he had made, and the journey that had brought him to it...

_Two days earlier._

"So, Ianto was right?" Jack asked a miraculously well looking Doctor.

The Time Lord had managed to escape John's protective shield, and finally made the younger man get some rest. He hadn't slept in days, worried he'd wake up and the Doctor would be gone. The Doctor had assured him that would never happen, and John had seemed to believe him.

"I suppose," The Doctor thought about it. "A _prolonged life_," Another pause for consideration. "Well, that sounds quite wonderful!"

Jack looked confused. "You think? I hadn't really considered it. I just thought... I'm still gunna loose him. One day, he's gunna die and never come back," Jack's eyes, unwillingly, filled with tears.

"So are you," The Doctor reminded him, voice soft. "You said yourself you wouldn't wish immortality on anyone. Now you don't have to. You just get more time,"

Jack shrugged, sighing. "I guess," He paused. "I...I never really thanked you for what you did for Ianto,"

"I nearly killed him," The Doctor interjected, but Jack ignored him.

"You nearly gave up your life for him," Jack's voice was thick with sincerity. "I don't think I can ever fully repay you,"

"It's my fault you're the way you are," said the Time Lord, "I think I owe you that much. I left you...and now you've found someone _you_ don't want to leave. You shouldn't have to because of what I did."

"But...weren't you all anal about timelines?" Jack didn't realise his wording until the Doctor flushed scarlet.

He stuttered, cheeks still flaming. "No one really cares about that anymore." the Time Lord finally concluded.

"Wow," Jack blew the air out of his cheeks, laughing. "He's definitely done you the world of good."

"Who?"

Jack grinned. Like the Doctor didn't know _exactly_ who he was talking about. "Come on, you know how much better you've been since John showed up," Jack paused. "More...you. More the way you should be."

"You can talk!" The Doctor countered, too laughing. "Ianto's completely transformed you, Jack. You're...you're _human_ again."

Jack raised an eyebrow, though he could see the logic behind what the Doctor had just said. "Was I ever not?"

"Not really," The Time Lord replied, truthfully. "You just...existed. I don't think I've ever seen you live this much,"

"I've got something to live for," Jack said without missing a beat.

"Aww!" The Doctor let out, quite frankly, a girly squeal. "That's cute," He frowned. "I don't think I've heard you say something cute in a couple of hundred years,"

Jack looked mock-offended. "I'm _always_ cute,"

The Doctor raised both eyebrows. "If you say so..."

Eyes meeting, the two men laughed. "So, what are you gunna do now?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked confused. "Oh, c'mon! You and John! Are you gunna stay on Earth or go find some fancy new planet, or go travelling or...I don't know, whatever else you do in that police box of yours. Play cards; build a swing, whatever,"

The Doctor gasped, looking shocked. "You honestly think _I_ _play_ _cards_?"

Jack shrugged, off-hand. "You have to do _something_ when you aren't saving the world!" He defended himself.

"Hmm...Nah," The Doctor replied. "It's a full time job." He explained.

Jack wasn't finished yet. "One you're willing to share with John?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Truthfully, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." The Time Lord's expression changed from confused to suspicious in a split second. He knew the immortal well enough to know exactly where he was going with this conversation.

"Jack Harkness!" He exclaimed. "You _wouldn't_!"

"Why not?" Jack whined, realising the Doctor had caught up with his train of thought. "It's perfectly safe. Ianto will be with me, won't he?"

"But...you'd just leave this all behind?" The Doctor asked, incredulously.

Jack shrugged. "I guess...well, we'd come back, wouldn't we?"

"But when?" The Doctor pressed. "What about Torchwood?"

"There's so much out there," Jack mused. "So much...how can I limit myself to only being on _Earth_ with Ianto? He deserves so much more; he deserves to see the stars!"

"And you're just gunna leave?" The Doctor asked, folding his arms across his chest with a hint of finality.

Jack just nodded.

"When?" The Doctor asked again.

"As soon as we can," Jack replied without missing a beat.

"I take it you've talked this through with Ianto?" The Doctor had originally thought Jack was just being selfish, now he could see that the immortal really did have a point.

"Of course!" Jack was offended. He wouldn't make such an important decision without consulting Ianto first. Plus, it'd sort of been Ianto's idea. Last night, when they'd sent the night on a rooftop, gazing wistfully up at the stars. The younger man had said just how much he'd love to see the stars in all their glory. That's when the conversation about leaving had generated. It would be a fresh start, living Ianto's prolonged life to the full.

"Okay," The Doctor could see he couldn't change Jack's mind. "Okay. Do the team know?"

Jack was surprised by the Doctor's seemingly light reaction. He thought all hell would break loose. He was pleased he'd been wrong, but had a feeling the explosion was coming. "Only Tosh," He admitted. "She'll be in charge when I'm gone. I've sorted out new recruits," The Doctor looked suspicious. "Couple of people from UNIT, called in a certain Martha and Mickey to keep an eye on things."

The Doctor was pleased Jack had got this all sorted out, but he couldn't help but think the immortal assumed this would all be simple.

"They'll be fine." Jack promised. "I know they will."

_Present day._

Looking back, Jack could see he'd been right. Of course they'd be fine. They could contact Jack and Ianto whenever they needed them, but they were perfectly capable of looking after themselves. Jack knew Tosh could handle things, even a couple of new recruits.

This was an all win situation. Jack had been at Torchwood too long, he needed to get out, see the worlds he was always reminiscing about. He needed to show Ianto the wonders of the universe. That it's not all bad, that there are some amazing things out there.

And Jack wanted to share that experience with the Welshman.

He'd called Owen, Tosh and Gwen, got them to meet them here. The Doctor and John too. With a fleeting smile at Ianto, he remembered that his husband was leaving his sister behind, too, with just a tearful phone call explaining that he and Jack would be going away for a long time.

Ianto would have to give up a lot, but hopefully he'd be satisfied with what he'd gain.

Jack swallowed as the black SUV pulled up, a blur of headlights covering Jack and Ianto. Each member of the team popped out and ran towards them. Tosh was the only one who didn't look suspicious.

"Jack," Gwen called. Ianto saw she was accompanied by Rhys, and was glad. He wanted to say goodbye to Rhys, too. "Jack, what's going on?"

"I..." Jack wasn't quite sure how to start.

"I think we should wait for the Doctor," Ianto interjected, hand still clasped in Jack's. The older man squeezed, gratefully. Ianto always knew how to handle difficult situations.

Right on cue, the Doctor and John appeared out of the blue, snaking through the darkness, trying to hide the fact that they were holding hands. Needless to say, they failed.

Ianto smiled, before his brain told him he was becoming a sentimental old git. Nevertheless, the smile remained. Jack saw, and soon a chain reaction of smiles was working its way around the small group.

Tosh had come to stand beside Ianto, carefully taking his free hand and holding it between hers. He looked down at her, eyes gentle and blissfully care-free. Tosh smiled. Ianto deserved more than anyone to be happy. Jack – or, even worse, Gwen – had better not mess this up.

"Ydy 'n ddrwg newydd?" Gwen asked Ianto, knowing he was the only one who would understand. Apart from Rhys. He was looking at Ianto, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Ianto's face remained blank, but his eyes flickered slightly in the eerie half-light, and that was all the confirmation Gwen needed.

"'ch re mo yn cael hysgariad , ach?" Rhys chuckled at this. Gwen pointed her question once again at Ianto, who laughed, briefly, before replying, "Certainly not."

"Ddiolch Dduw!" Gwen exclaimed. Jack exchanged glances with Owen and Tosh before shrugging, helplessly. They returned the gesture.

Ianto looked at her strangely. "Gostegi choelia i mewn Celi?"

"Suppose not," Gwen replied, voice faraway. Her head suddenly snapped up, eyes locking with Ianto's. "E s 'n feichiog isn't e?" She squealed.

Rhys spluttered, and Ianto laughed, a loud, open sound that caught Jack off-guard. However, Ianto refused to reply.

"Er...guys..." Jack broke into the conversation. "English, maybe? None of us can understand Welsh!"

"That was kind of the point," Gwen muttered, but before Jack could press the matter, the Doctor and John had approached.

The Doctor smiled, broadly, knowing what was happening, but John continued to stare questioningly at Ianto. He knew he wouldn't get the answer out of Jack, but Ianto, he hoped, would be weaker. He was rewarded by a perfectly innocent smile back.

"Doctor!" Jack grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"You know me Jack," The Doctor replied. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

It was meant as a joke, but the comment only made Gwen more suspicious. Owen was looking idly at Tosh, not really focussing. But Jack's next statement had him all ears.

"We're leaving," He explained, bluntly.

Gwen gasped, Owen swore, and John just stared, open-mouthed at Jack and Ianto.

"No!" Gwen exclaimed, still looking at Ianto. Rhys looked faintly surprised, but nothing compared to his wife's reaction.

"Good for you, mate," He suddenly boomed, clapping Ianto on the shoulder.

"What?!" Both Gwen and John near-shouted at the same time. Both, simultaneously, turned to glare at each other.

"Oh, come on, love," Rhys said to Gwen. "If you had an opportunity to get off this planet...it's great news. I hope you two will be very happy," He addressed Jack and Ianto, who smiled, gratefully.

"I appreciate that, Rhys, thanks," Jack told him.

Rhys nodded, turning to look at his wife. "Gwen, it won't be forever!" He leant over and whispered to Ianto, "It won't be forever, right?"

Ianto laughed, looking at Jack to reply. The older man's eye flickered, slightly, but he replied, "No, it won't. We'll be back."

"Promise?" Gwen asked, voice very quiet and lost-sounding.

Jack nodded, solemnly.

Gwen smiled, slightly. Owen looked in a state of shock, but he quickly said, "Rhys is right. I'm happy for you, guys,"

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Owen."

John, however, was glaring at the Doctor. "You knew, didn't you?"

The Time Lord shifted, uncomfortably. "Well..."

"I asked him not to say anything," Jack quickly interjected. "I'm sorry, John. But I wanted it to be kept a secret. The Doctor wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let him. I'm sorry," He repeated. Ianto smiled at his husband, proudly. The change in Jack, both mentally and physically, was more than noticeable.

"Oh," John blushed, slightly. "Okay. Well...good luck, guys."

Jack was surprised with such a dilute reaction, but pleased all the same.

Gwen looked up at Ianto, suddenly. "Addaw 'm 'ch ll d bacia?" She asked.

Ianto looked surprised. "Gwisga t choelia Jack?"

Jack was surprised at the sound of his name, but decided to let it slide. He'd get it out of Ianto later.

"Alli beia 'm?" Gwen asked.

"No," Ianto considered this, switching back to English. "I promise." He said. "You can trust me."

"I know," Gwen grinned. "I take it Tosh knew?"

Tosh looked up, suddenly. "Yeah...I knew."

"I guess you're in charge now,"

Tosh smiled, half-heartedly. The loss of Jack, and especially Ianto, would affect her more than she'd ever admit. "I guess," She echoed Gwen's words.

Owen put a gentle arm around her. "Aye, aye, Captain," He said, in a vain attempt to make her smile.

"Oh God," She groaned. "_Don't_ call me that. We only have one Captain," She reminded him, looking at Jack.

"And don't you forget it!" The immortal grinned. Pulling each of the team, plus Rhys, in turn into a hug, Jack took a step back, watching Ianto embrace both John and the Doctor, smiling. Then they swapped, Jack hugging by two of his oldest friends.

As Ianto pulled Tosh into a hug, she whispered in his ear, "Come back."

"You know I will," He muttered. "I won't leave you," Ianto felt Tosh's smile, and mirrored it, letting her go.

"Have fun, kids!" Jack called, pulling Ianto away from the group and further up the hill to where the moon was shining. As he tapped at his wrist strap, Ianto felt his skin tingle with a sudden, over-whelming excitement.

A blinding light suddenly erupted around them, causing the group to gasp. Jack sought out Ianto's hand, and held on, tight. "You ready?"

Ianto just nodded. As the light proceeded to carry them away, Ianto couldn't resist. Locking eyes with Gwen, he yelled: "Spot on, by the way!"

And then the light exploded, stealing away Jack and Ianto into its warm folds.

**Welsh translations:**

**Ydy 'n ddrwg newydd? – Is it bad news?**

**'ch re mo yn cael hysgariad , ach? – You're not getting a divorce, are you?**

**Ddiolch Dduw! – Thank God!**

**Gostegi choelia i mewn Celi – You still believe in God?**

**E s 'n feichiog isn't e? – He's pregnant, isn't he?**

**Addaw 'm 'ch ll d bacia – Promise me you'll come back?**

**Gwisga t choelia Jack? – Don't trust Jack?**

**Alli beia 'm – Can you blame me?**


	54. Chapter 54: Sequel Author's Note

Hiya guys,

I just want to say, there IS a sequel to this coming, and it'll be called "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room." It will be a m!preg fic, so if that offends anyone, please don't read. I really hope that you guys will enjoy it, the first chapter will be posted within the next couple of days.

I'm not quite sure where it'll go, so be patient with me, please? Thank you.

If anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me or just review here and I'll get back to you. Also, I have severe writers block. If anyone has any ideas on how to help with that, please let me know. I'm quite stuck with this next series, so if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in it, please PLEASE let me know. I want you guys to enjoy it as much as humanly possible. I know you'll try. Bear with me.

Thank you!

Lots of love,

captain-ally. x


End file.
